Addiction
by TempestDreamer
Summary: Ashlyn Rivet has a condition. A condition that forces her to search out vampires. Any vampire. If she doesn't? Well, she'll die. Then she ends up in Shreveport. And trouble starts lining up. Will her disease finally destroy her? Eric N./Alcide H./O.C
1. Time to go

**My second True Blood fanfiction! I hope you'll enjoy this and hopefully I will finish this one as well. ;)  
This is an O.C/Eric N/Alcide H. fiction, but I'll also be introducing other characters which will not have a direct link with any of the already known characters.  
I'm anyways making this up as I go, so I'm just as curious to see where it ends up as you are. ;)  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from True Blood and the ones I do own is my very own and purely based on my own vivid imagination. They will hopefully stand out!**

**Let me know what you think! And; enjoy!  


* * *

  
**

1.

I tore myself out of the vice grip and tossed a thin chain of silver from my bag over his chest. He jolted in pain, trying to move, but was naturally unable to.

"Hey! Ashlyn!" He exclaimed, staring at me in a mix of disbelief and anger. I buttoned my jeans and pulled on my oversized shirt before gathering my long, dyed black hair in a hair band in my neck. I turned and looked at the pale skinned, black eyed vampire, lying on a makeshift bed in his little hideout underground.

"Sorry, Kody, but I gotta go. These past few days have been fun, but I can't stick around and I already told you that." I gave him a smile and a shoulder shrug before grabbing my bag, quickly slipping my feet in to my black boots.

"What the hell? Come on, I thought we were having fun! And what's the deal with the silver! Ashlyn!" I chuckled lightly, hearing his voice disappearing in the distance. I pushed the massive metal doors open and shut them tightly after me, leaving the tunnel in front of me in pitch blackness. Luckily my night vision was more than good enough and I quickly made my way to the ladder which led to the surface. The metal plate hiding the hole in the ground was easy to push aside and I climbed up on the slightly moist asphalt. I saw the thinnest stripes of sunrise along the horizon and I stretched, feeling dreary, but I couldn't stay in Fort Worth, Texas any longer.

"Time to move on, Ashlyn Rivet." I sighed and made my way to my four wheeled lover; A crimson red 1978 Ford Pickup. It was my pride and glory and…all I could afford on my 18th birthday. It had been with me every since, for the last seven years.

I climbed in and whipped my feet up on the dash while pulling out the black metal box from my bag. This routine was way too familiar; I could've done it blind-folded. I opened a new needle and quickly clicked it in to place in the black pen. I pressed the end against the skin on my index finger and pressed the button on the end, letting the short needle shoot in to my skin. A few droplets of blood trickled out and I pressed a tiny, thick strip of white paper against it, letting it soak up until it reached a blue line. I packed the pen and needle away while I waited for the result.

"10. Not bad. That's as far away from 100 I have been in years." I said, smiling to myself, looking at the end of the strip where the number slowly appeared before pressing the glowing end of the cigarette lighter against it and letting it dissolve in the ash tray. I knew it wouldn't be too bad now. Had I even been over 40 I would feel like crap. And I've kept myself very busy the last week.

"Kody, you've been a treat, but had I stayed longer you would've wanted to feed of me. Not gonna happen." I shook my head and chuckled lightly.

My condition isn't something that can be cured. For the most part I wish it could. But at other times I don't mind at all. Before the Great Revelation life was a million times harder for me. But now I made it work without too many hiccups. But, since my condition involved vampires there were always some problems.

I was just five years old when I realized something was wrong with me. I was an orphan and I grew up in an orphanage run by nuns and by the time I turned five I was constantly sick. Weak, feverish and since I never had any appetite I was only skin and bones. They were so desperate to help me they called in someone…let's call him paranormal. Frederick Bryan. He was an expert in everything that is not of this world and everything that humans would normally fear and he could finally tell me what was wrong with me. My body, mind and soul craved vampires. And considering he w_as_ a vampire it was very obvious he was right. The instant he cradled my tiny body in his arms the color returned to my cheeks and the fever vanished instantly.

That's how I got my first parent. The vampire Frederick. He raised me, loved me, cared for me. Until I turned 18. By that time I needed to stretch my legs. Frederick had made the test that would at all times tell me how poison my blood was. If it reached 50 I would feel really, really sick. If it tipped 75 I would be at deaths door. And at 100? I would be dead. Completely dead, one way ticket, complete gonner. So the second Frederic had perfected the equipment I was on my way. For seven years I've travelled the world, combining my need for world-exploration with the need to constantly find vampires. Up until two years ago I had to travel far and wide to find them. I had to seek out the secret, underground clubs and go head first in to places that were rumored to be vampire-nests. Luckily it seemed the vampires I've met have quickly realized that killing me wouldn't do them much good. If they spill just a drop of my blood they are the ones who get sick. I learned that the hard way. I was in Italy, six years ago when I was surrounded by seven, rather hungry vampire teenage boys. The sadistic, weapon-carrying kind of teenage boys. One of them pulled out a knife, wanting to carve out a nice little pattern in my skin. But the second the sharp blade grazed the skin on my arm the blood started flowing and the vampires – brace yourself – started vomiting blood. It was…a mess. Standing in the middle of that circle of dead boys isn't a place I recommend to be standing in. After the vomiting came the pest-like breakouts on their skin. Black blisters that started oozing black smoke. It was a _mess _to say the _least_! Somehow I managed to escape, even though they tried to hold me back and kill me, fueled by anger more than reason. I learned a valuable lesson that day; first of all I can never, ever bleed in front of a vampire and they most certainly can't feed of me. Second of all, I am the deadliest weapon a vampire will ever have to face – if needed.

I whipped out my travel map and folded it out over the steering wheel.

"Let's see…" I traced my finger from Fort Worth and eastward.

"Where to go…where to go…" I mumbled.

"Louisiana…Shreveport! Nice name. Let's go there." I said with a smile. The beauty of being free to go wherever you feel like it. I plotted in the city on my GPS and started the rumbling engine.

"About four hours. That's not too bad." I said before putting the car in to drive and headed out of Fort Worth. Not planning to come back here for a very long time. 


	2. Fangtasia

2.

Just before 11 AM I drove in to Shreveport. I found my way to the hotel on 70th street and parked my car. The sun was already high on the sky and the temperature was in the low 70's. I leaned my back against the car, soaking up the heat. I didn't see much of the sun, doing what I did.

"No, I have to head to Bon Temps first! You're gonna have to go, this is important!" I opened one eye at the sound of the deep voice. A man, dressed in worn jeans, cowboy boots, green t-shirt and a dusty, brown jacket came from around the hotel, talking angrily in to his phone. The only thing on him that made me keep my eyes on him was his thick mane of dark brown hair and his dark, perfectly trimmed facial hair, giving his face a sharp, sexy edge. His eyes were so dark I could've sworn they were black. He looked annoyed, listening to the voice at the other end of his cell phone.

"Fine!" He snapped and he growled as he hung up, walking fast up to the van parked next to mine. He didn't seem to notice me at all.

"Herveaux, I presume?" I asked. Now why the hell did I just do that? He spun around, glaring at me.

"What do you want?" His voice was dark and tight with anger. I raised my hands and shook my head, grinning.

"Sorry dude, just trying to take your mind off whatever's got you fuming." I nodded towards the white letters on the side of the black van.

"Herveaux contracting. I took it you were Herveaux." I said with a crooked smile at the slightly stunned look on the tall man's face. Slowly a smile started tugging at his lips.

"I'm sorry. Just having a bad day." He came up to me and reached out his hand. A big, rugged hand.

"Alcide Herveaux." He said with his deep voice. I smiled and took his hand firmly.

"Ashlyn Rivet." I said and noticed a slight shiver tingle at the bottom of my spine.

"You're new in town?" Alcide asked and leaned his back against his van.

"Yeah. Probably just passing through." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh? Not sure?" Alcide raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we'll see if anything catches my fancy here." I said and eyed him. _He_ was already catching my interest. Too bad he wasn't a vamp. His grin made me hate my problem even more. He pulled out his wallet and fished out a card.

"I live in Jackson, but I do some work in Shreveport. Give me a call if you need a city guide." He said and handed it to me.

"I will." I said and slipped the card in to the back pocket of my jeans.

"See you around, Ashlyn Rivet." Alcide said and opened the door to his van.

"See you around, Alcide Herveaux." I said, tasting his name. It tasted like a hot, dark eyed, muscled man I would love to play rough-and-tumble with.

"Oh, get a grip Ash!" I mumbled to myself, turning away from the disappearing van. I grabbed my bag out of the passenger seat and headed inside. I pampered myself with a suite on the 4th floor. My card was constantly fed with monthly amounts from Frederick. I may be spoiled, but without his help I would be stranded somewhere in the world with very small chances for suviving. But now I at least had money for gas, shelter, food and…fun.

"Welcome to Shreveport, Miss Rivet. Here are some brochures for different places and activities in town. Enjoy your stay." The bright eyed girl behind the girl handed me a tiny plastic bag with the hotel logo embedded on it.

"Thanks, I'll do my best." I said and headed to the elevators.

I dove straight in to the massive bed as soon as I'd kicked off my shoes and tossed my clothes on the floor. I was still safe for at least 12 hours so I slept soundly like a baby through most of the day.

I woke up just before sundown and decided to hit the gym in the basement. One needed to keep a certain level of body strength when your life involved vampires in such degree as mine did. After fetching clothes out from my suitcase which I kept in my truck I showered and changed in to a brown leather corset with safety pin, small metal chains and buckle-details. Over the years I'd learned that many vampires have a thing for the rough, edgy and sharp. I matched it with a pair of low-riding, skinny jeans slightly torn over my thighs and a pair of dark brown, open toe stilettos. Yes, for the most part I did feel like a whore. The price to pay. I left as much skin bare as possible. For the instant…let's call it high, I just needed to touch skin with a vampire. But for the longer run I had to go further than that. A lot further. I twisted my hair and pinned it loosely with a black clip in my neck, letting the ponytail hang over my shoulder. I painted my eyes dark to make my bright blue eyes pop.

"Okay…let's see what we can find…" I sighed and sat down on the bed, pouring the content of the little plastic bag out on it. I flipped through the many brochures. Parks, restaurants, amusement parks, movies theaters and a whole collection of different bars and clubs. My attention was quickly turned to a small folder with a red-colored name printed on it. I picked it up, knowing immediately that this had to be my kind of place.

"Fangtasia." I said and grinned. You had to be dumb or blind not to realize what that place carried. I tucked the piece of paper down my black 'Lips' clutch bag and headed out the door. It was 9 PM and well passed sundown and I felt it was about time to find me some vamps.

My trusty truck and even more trusty GPS led me to Fangtasia nightclub located far from the main street and in a definitely darker area of Shreveport though the mall was just on the other side. I parked my truck on the far side of the parking lot and made my way to the entrance. The red light from the massive sign bounced of the black pavement. The line along the red velvet ropes was already growing and I heard the dark, seductive music seeping out of the open door. I got in line, opening my senses for any vampire around me. But all I felt or saw were hard core fangbangers, dressed up for the occasion in worse habits than what I had on. I was under-dressed!

"Well hello there." A female voice purred as I came up to the door. My skin tingled happily. Vampire. I looked up, meeting a pair of blue eyes, harshly lined with black. Her blonde hair was perfectly arranged on her perfect shoulders and a pair of full, red lips smiled at me. Her black, leather dress was ridiculous. And by ridiculous, I mean ridiculously hot. She placed her hands on her sides, looking me up.

"I haven't seen you around before. You certainly don't look like our regular fangbanger." She said smoothly.

"I'm not one by choice. How much to get in?" I asked plainly, knowing I would catch her interest even more by playing uninterested. Her perfectly plucked eyebrow arched.

"For you, lovely; free." She said and slowly gestured with her hand for me to enter. I gave her a long, hot look before walking inside. My condition had taught me to not be picky. I'd gladly go lips-on-lips with that goddess.

They surely had gone all out with the interior. The walls were painted red and lined with framed pictures of famous people with fangs. The lights were dimmed and tables were scattered around and there were a few booths along the walls. The bar counter was the only thing that seemed plain and normal, with black and red high stools and even a tip jar. The shelves behind the bar were filled with liquor-bottles of every kind. I pulled out of one the stools in front of the bar.

"What can I get you?" The vampire behind the bar asked, looking at me with black eyes. I smiled, unconsciously leaning forward.

"Hmmm…how about something with a little kick." I said, smiling at him. The bartender leaned against the counter, his muscled arms tightening.

"How about a Screaming Orgasm?" He said and I grinned.

"You're going to have to try harder than that then." I answered, making him laugh.

"How about you make me a Zombie? You know it?" I said, biting my lip at the strong body peaking out through the tight-fitted black vest.

"Know it? Honey, I perfected it." He said with a crooked smile and started mixing it. I grinned and turned in my chair, looking over the slowly filling club. My attention was drawn past the stripper pole in the middle of the room and to a low stage on the other side. A light was placed just over a massive chair – or throne if you like and on that throne sat what I guessed had to be a god. He sat like a king and watched the stripper on the pole with very modest interest. He looked bored.

"Honey, you shouldn't be staring like that at him." I turned, meeting the bartenders gaze and crooked smile.

"Why?" I asked, taking the drink and sipping slowly from the black straw.

"That's Eric Northman, owner of this place. And not the kind of guy you should get involved with." He said, obviously amused by my curiosity.

"Not the kind of guy or not the kind of vampire?" I asked, intrigued. The bartender grinned even wider.

"Not the kind of guy, but most definitely not the kind of vampire. Eric is the sheriff of Area 5 and is all business. He doesn't take to humans very well."

"And yet he runs a nightclub, aimed at tourists and fangbangers? Awe, I'm having a hard time believing you." I said, chuckling. The bartender shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, lovely one, it's your life."

"I've been around a lot. I know how to handle you guys." I said, leaving him intrigued and interested, but I stepped down from the stool and walked over to a table, giving me perfect view of this Northman. Hell, when I needed to get my groove on with a vampire I would surely go for that.

Now how to get his attention… 


	3. You can run

**I know my chapters may be a bit short, but personally, since I update rather often, I see that as a good thing. :D  
Hope you'll enjoy!  


* * *

**

3.

"Now how come you are sitting here all by yourself, lovely?" I turned, seeing the pretty blonde from the door earlier. I turned my body towards her, crossing my legs.

"You wanna keep me company?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Now honey, I do my talking best on the dancefloor." She purred and reached out a hand with long black painted nails towards me. A simple gesture leading to a simple touch. That was all I needed. I took her hand, feeling the intoxicating and healing tingles spread like wildfire up my arm.

"I'm Pam by the way." She said with her purring, sex-laced voice as she guided me out on the dancefloor, right in front of the masculine blondie on the throne.

"Ashlyn." I breathed, slightly buzzing from the medicine that was her skin. Pam pulled me closer, her breasts pressing against mine. She moved her hips seductively against mine and her hands touched the bare skin around my waist. I'm not gonna brag and say I've had a lot of experience with women, but the two other times had been fun, with a capital F! I'm not saying I would try anything. I wouldn't. But what's wrong with a little experimenting?

"You're not a stranger with women, now are you, lovely?" Pam purred, her eyes shone towards me. I slipped my hand around her neck, pressing myself closer to her.

"I've been around." I breathed, smiling lightly. Her fingers traced up my arm and slowly brushed the skin over my breasts and up to my neck. I was short of breath, but naturally Pam didn't realize that was because of the rush her touch gave me. I could basically see the numbers on my blood test tick down towards zero.

"Pam." I barely heard him speak, but Pam obviously heard him loud and clear because she flinched lightly and blinked, turning her head slowly towards the hottie on his thrown. I moved my eyes with her, seizing my opportunity to study him closer. His short hair was perfectly brushed back on his perfect head. His face was chiseled stone with hard, blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, top buttons undone, showing off some light hair growth on his chest. He had a long necklace around his neck and at the end hung something that looked like a claw of some sort. He barely bothered to lift his hand to gesture at Pam to come to him. I half expected to be left alone on the dancefloor, but Pam didn't let go of her grip around my shoulder and she pulled me along. We stopped right in front of the elevated podium and, being my old, bold self and very much used to vampires, I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Who's your friend?" Eric Northman's voice was smooth, husky and cold, though his eyes showed a certain amount of interest.

"Ashlyn." Pam said flatly, obviously insulted over the interruption.

"Ashlyn." Eric said, a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth made me think he was really – r_eally_ – savoring my name.

"Ashlyn Rivet." I heard myself say and I felt a sudden urge to fall on my knees and crawl up between his legs when he gave me a hard, straight up eye-fuck. Without taking his eyes off me he waved off Pam who huffed and walked away.

"What brings you to Fangtasia, Ashlyn Rivet?" Eric asked in his husky voice, eyeing me with cold curiosity. I weighed my options. I could tell him one thing; giving him the impression I was just another fangbanger which was so absolutely not true. Or I could tell him another; which would make him think I had darker reasons for visiting his club. Pleasure or business.

"Survival." I said flatly. It was true enough. Eric's eyebrow lifted in surprise and he sat up straight.

"You do realize the irony in that statement, walking in to a nightclub full of vampires?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips. I shrugged my shoulders, grinning.

"I'm not really what you consider a tasty treat." I retorted, seeing the curiosity spark even more in his eyes. His hot blue eyes glided slowly and very obviously up and down my body.

"You sure do look like one." He said. I gave him the same treatment, slowly checking out every inch of his long, strong body. His tight fitted shirt, clearly showing off a toned, muscles body. His black jeans, tightening over…_oh, come to mama_.

"Seems like this place is full of treats." I said, giving him a lusty smile before turning on my heel and walking back to my table. I downed my drink and grabbed my clutch before giving Eric one last, long look of my own eye-fucks and headed towards the exit. Just as I walked outside I gave Pam a pat on the behind, leaving her slightly dazed.

I walked slowly over the parking lot, hearing how the quiet night slowly muffled the music from the nightclub. I felt ridiculously good, knowing that my premature visit with vampires had lowered my poison-level to almost zero. I had just reached my truck and was searching for my keys when I the next second felt my face smash in to the side of the truck, a heavy weight pressed against my back.

"You are so easy to find it's not even funny." The rumbling voice breathed against my ear. I went cold. Ice cold. I tried to push the weight away, but it was like trying to move a boulder. Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Now…where did we leave off the last time we were together." The voice breathed heatedly and brushed my loosened hair aside, exposing my neck.

"Raven!" I managed to press out of my squeezed lungs, but he only grumbled as his lips grazed my shoulder. My voice was laced with a mix of surprise and pure fear. If there was one vampire I never, ever needed, wanted or desired to see again it was Raven.

"You bite me and you die!" I moaned. Raven huffed.

"Yes, thank you, I am aware of that." He grumbled. With a flash I was turned, back pressed against my truck. He hadn't changed a bit. A few strains of his lightly curled dark brown hair hanging down in his eyes, his narrow face, slightly hollow cheeks, sharp cheekbones, dark goatee, his sharp upper lip and his full lower lip. I remember sucking on that lower lip once. I blinked, shaking myself out of thoughts that once had led me in to danger. A lot of it. His green eyes pierced me.

"You are just impossible to kill, aren't you." He grumbled.

"I've tried biting you, which almost lead to my own death. I've tried stabbing you, which almost lead to my own death. I've tried to poison you, but you're just too smart for that, aren't you?" He almost hissed at me.

"Here's one you haven't tried; hire a fucking hitman if you need to get rid of me so badly." I said through clenched teeth. Raven chuckled, exposing his long fangs.

"Now, now love, where's the fun in that?" His British accent had once sent me diving in to his bed. Now I wished I had never laid eyes on him.

"I so badly want to torture you, see you writhe in pain, hear you scream and beg for mercy, but there's just no doing that without drawing blood and that…" He pushed himself harder against me.

"That really sends me in to a frenzy." He growled and licked my cheek. I had to fight the desire to heave. Slowly, without him noticing it I had managed to unhook the safety-pin on my top. I bent it out using one hand until the sharp end was straight. When in doubt, wear weapons as clothes. I managed to free my arm just enough to jam the pin in to his eye.

* * *

**Now...who the hell is Raven and why does he want so badly to see Ashlyn dead...**


	4. And then there was You

**I'm very, very flattered by all the adds I've gotten the last...24 hours! :D It means the world to me that you want to keep track of me and my story, it really helps the inspiration and the desire to keep writing. Thank you!  
Here chapter 4 for ya! I hope you enjoy and do let me know what you think!  


* * *

**

4.

Raven roared in pain, releasing the grip around me to yank the pin out of his eye, giving me just enough room to place my knee hard between his legs. The roar turned in to an _ooff_ and he leaned forward. Blood gushed out of his eye when his hands moved to press against his groin.

"I've had enough of you Raven!" I yelled before quickly grabbing his jacket with both hands and literally threw him in to the cement wall behind my truck. Oh blessed be, poison-free blood!

I was moving to get in to my truck when a black shadow whooshed past me and before I could blink Raven was dangling in the air by his throat. Eric was all fangs and fury, his face contorted in a furious, ugly grimace.

"We do not tolerate threats at these premises!" He hissed loudly at Raven, who in turn was more than busy trying to fight him off.

"Then you should deal with her, she's a _deadly_ threat to you!" Raven choked out, sending a dark glare in my direction. Pam walked closer to me, hands on hips. Her crooked smile was gone, replaced with a stern, cold look.

"May I ask what he is on about, lovely?" She asked flatly.

"As long as I'm kept intact you've got nothing to worry about." I said darkly, staring back at her. Like hell I would be intimidated by blonde and blonder. Pam raised an eyebrow, yet another curious look gliding over me.

"You want me to off him, Miss Ashlyn Rivet?" Eric asked without taking his eyes off dangling Raven.

"I don't care what you do with him. Murdering a vampire is still murder, so if you want that on your conscience then by all means." I grumbled. There really wasn't anything I wanted more, but after the Great Revelation the vampires all of a sudden had human rights. If only I'd dealt with Raven before that time. Eric hissed loudly before sending Raven back in to the cement wall. He slammed so hard in to it the entire wall cracked from top to bottom.

"Show your face here again and I will _not_ hesitate to kill you!" He roared at him.

"I'm the sheriff of this Area and I will act as the law if I have to!" Raven was for once smart and kept his mouth shut and with one last cold stare at me he vanished out of there. I breathed out, feeling a shiver releasing from my core. I was good at suppressing fear when needed, but the aftershocks always had me swaying.

"You might want to tell me what he was talking about, Miss Rivet." Eric stood all of a sudden in front of me, looking down at me with icy eyes.

"No, I don't." I said, closing my lips shut.

"Yes. You do." Eric insisted, moving closer to me until his hand grabbed my upper arm. The touch was so sudden the gasp escaped me before I could react. My eyelids slid close a few seconds longer than what I'd like and when I looked at him again his eyes shone with curiosity and his lips relaxed from their hard look.

"Interesting." He mumbled, obviously pleased by my reaction. I felt my face flush with embarrassment and anger. I tore myself out of his grip.

"Last time I checked this was still a free country." I snapped, somehow able to open the door behind me and jumping in. I quickly got the engine going and gave Eric a _look_. He stared back at me, his lips slightly curving in to a smile. I hit the gas and got out of there as soon as my old truck possibly could get me.

* * *

The sun was annoyingly glaring through my window around noon the next morning.

"I'm changing rooms." I grumbled displeased and turned over on my side, pulling the sheets over my head. Even though I did try to fall back to sleep my mind was already churning. Eric Northman. His touch had ridiculously spurred me on. Had he been holding on to me any longer he would probably whip the poison out of me all together. If only it was that easy. Raven. I flipped over on my other side, tucking the sheets tighter around my head. How the hell was he able to find me. Raven Black, the most intriguing, deadliest and most mental Brit I ever had the "pleasure" of meeting. I'd first run in to him four years ago, when I was travelling through England. He had been the head vampire of a group based in London. I had instantly been dazzled by his unique, sharp good looks and his accent. Not to mention his chiseled body. Can you spell supermodel? Any American girl would be a sucker for a Brit. And naturally I had ended up in his bed. Several times. When I, by mistake, happened to reveal his plans of robbing the covenants vaults and leave them high and dry he had, naturally, tried to kill me. Which only led to the oh-so-familiar scene of puking blood, blisters and pain. I managed to escape, knowing it would take him weeks to recover completely. Then, one year later he had caught me in Poland, again trying to kill me. This time he realized _I_ was the reason for his sickness. Again I managed to escape. The last time he had been able to track me down – God only knows how – was Christmas Eve two years ago. I was at a party in downtown Sidney, Australia when I had spotted him across the crowded room. He had grinned coldly at me, eyes blazing. The drink I held in my hand was quickly dunked in a nearby plant. I've been around long enough to learn a trick or two myself. When he hadn't made his yearly appearance in my life last year I half expected it to be over. Maybe I had managed to lose him. But no, Raven had again managed to sniff me out. Maybe _I_ should hire a hitman.

The knock on the door made me grumble even louder and I kicked the mattress. No. Hell no. No way in hell no. The knocking continued, but I was just in no mood to be polite and happy. Not before breakfast.

"Miss Rivet?" I heard a voice speak on the other side of the door. I pulled the sheet down and scrutinized the door. I'd heard that voice before. I scrambled to my feet, tugging on my cotton shorts and straightened my tight t-shirt which had twisted around my waist. I should've thrown that old thing out ten years ago, it had long ago gotten too small for my…curves. But I had a thing for the cat Sylvester, who grinned out from between my breasts. I brushed my hair back with my fingers, stumbling out to the door. Shy? Hell no. I opened the door all the way up, leaning against the wall. The man standing at my door was the tall, gorgeous brunette from the day before. His ridiculously well trained v-shaped body was even more obvious now, wearing jeans and a hugging, blue v-neck t-shirt. His eyes widened for a second and he quickly looked me up. When he met my eyes he blushed slightly under his dark facial hair and he cleared his throat.

"Hi, Miss Rivet. I don't know if you remember me. From yesterday. Parking lot." He mumbled slightly, making me giggle.

"I remember. Alcide Herveaux, on his way to Bon Temps." I said with a smile, leaning against the door.

"Yes. That's right." Alcide smiled sheepishly.

"You really are one impatient man, Mr. Herveaux. Tracking down girls before they even get a chance to turn around." I couldn't help myself, his baffled expression was priceless.

"What? Oh, no, it's nothing like that. But…" he cleared his throat again, straightening up a bit.

"Eric Northman sent me." My smile faded fast.

"Why the hell did Eric Northman send you." I glared at Alcide, my back straight and my hands were at my hips. This smelled set-up long way.

"How the hell do you know him? What the hell do you want?" My anger rose with my pulse. Alcide raised his hands defensively.

"Easy, there's no need to work yourself up. How about letting me inside and let me explain, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, smiling lightly.

"You wouldn't be able to even if you tried." I grumbled and walked in to the room. I heard Alcide snicker lowly and had to force myself not to snap at him. For some reason I didn't want to make an enemy out of this one. I turned and looked at him as he closed the door behind him, crossing my arms.

"Tell me what the hell you and, or Eric Northman wants." I said, not taking my eyes off him.

"Eric seems to be concerned for your safety." Alcide said and I felt my jaw drop.

"My safety?" I gaped.

"Yeah, he contacted me last night, saying he needed to hire me to keep an eye on you. He mentioned something about you running in to some old trouble and that he needed to keep you safe for later…investigation. Whatever he meant by that." I raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"This Northman. Possessive much?" I huffed and headed to the bathroom, slamming the door shut after me.

"Listen, Miss Rivet…" Alcide spoke on the other side.

"Ashlyn." I said, smiling at myself in the mirror.

"Ashlyn…all we have to do is hang out for a while. Or I can just…follow you. Whatever works for you. But Eric Northman is the last man anyone wants to cross, so let's try and find a way to make this work." I heard he was leaning against the door and I leaned against it myself, resting my head against it.

"I guess I could be in worse messes." I said, smiling.

"Indeed." I heard Alcide say, a smile filling his voice.

"Now tell me, Herveaux, why would a guy like you want to do Northman any favors?" I asked, slowly brushing my hair.

"I owe him a favor. Let's just leave it at that." I wasn't stupid. I could take a hint. But it sure made me curious. I only shrugged my shoulder, leaving it at that...for now.

*

I washed up, did my makeup and braided my hair loosely, letting it hang over my shoulder. My bag of clothes were in the bathroom already, so I changed in to clean underwear – mind you I consciously picked a matching set in blue – pulled on a pair of low-riding boyfriend-sized jeans and a tight, blue t-shirt with a wide neckline and I dug out my favorite pair of flat 'gladiateur' sandals. I sprayed a bit of my favorite perfume on before leaving the bathroom.

"I'm going shopping. So if you wanna hang out then you better stand a few hours at the mall." I said, looking at Alcide sitting on my bed, over my shoulder. He grinned.

"How about I feed you first, then we can go shopping." He said and followed me out. I snagged my brown crossover bag, while glancing at him.

"Fine." I said, feigning annoyed, which only made him chuckle.

"You are already fascinating me, Ashlyn Rivet." He said, shaking his head amused.  
*


	5. The Date

**Enjooooy! Thanks for your reviews, makes my day! :D  
(Btw - and this will be clearer in chapter 6 - I think I've loosely matched this timeline with TB season 2.)**

5.

"How is a girl _that_ skinny, able to eat _that_ much?" Alcide asked, nodded towards my overfilled plate, smiling fascinated. I only grinned before taking a mouthful of my omelet. The other thing about my condition; when my poison-level was low I could eat like a horse. Or eat _a_ horse. But I never gained a pound. I'm not all skin and bones; I did fill out my skin at some point, leaving a figure of rounded hips, narrow waist and round, not too big breasts. But my collarbones were visible, my neck was long and my arms and legs were slender.

"What, you don't like a girl with an appetite?" I asked, winking at him. Alcide chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

"A girl with no appetite is no friend of mine." He said, his dark brown eyes warmed the skin on my face. I raised my glass of diet coke.

"Friend!" I announced, clinking glasses with a laughing Alcide.  


* * *

"So what are you shopping for today?" Alcide asked as we stepped out of the diner at the mall.

"Anything." I said with a grin.

"What…anything?"

"Anything, everything. I…travel a lot so I need to freshen up my wardrobe every once in a while." I said, looking up at him. He looked stunned, to say the least. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"Come on! You volunteered!" I chuckled, heading down the hallway, gazing in to the different stores. We fell silent for a second, giving me time to really feel his hand in mine. His fingers moved carefully in between mine and we ended up walking with fingers gently braided in each other.

_What an odd and strangely natural thing to do._ I thought to myself, smiling at the tiny butterflies making themselves noticed in my stomach.

"Oh! Here!" I jumped, turning and hurrying in to one of my favorite clothing stores, dropping his hand in the progress.

I picked out almost one of everything. Jeans, tops, t-shirts, oversized shirts, shorts, sneakers, scarves, some general jewellery, skirts and slacks. When I finally pulled out my card Alcide's jaw was on the floor again.

"I'm a well fed child, Herveaux, pick your jaw up." I said chuckling, rolling my eyes at him.

We proceeded to do the same at a few other stores as well and by the time I was done at my fourth store Alcide was seated at a bench outside, utterly destroyed.

"How are you girls able to do this all day." He moaned as I dropped two full bags by his feet. I smiled, bending down to look in to his eyes, resting my hands flat on his shoulders.

"We've got an extra gene." I said and smiled mischievously. Just then I got bumped in the bum by a passing crowd of loud teenagers and I overbalanced, barely able to catch myself before tipping over Alcide. Instead I landed in his lap. He caught me, grabbing around my waist. My hands had slipped of his shoulders and now they were around his neck. Those three seconds before I got up I could've sworn the entire mall had been tuned down to a low hum and time seemed to stop as I drowned in his warm, dark eyes.

"We can head back to the hotel now." I heard myself whisper, before blinking and stumbling to my feet. Alcide blinked as well, clearing his throat as to shake off the buzz.

"Yeah, let me help you with these." He said and pretended to struggle with all my bags, quickly clearing the embarrassment hanging over us.

"Can I take you to dinner tonight Ashlyn?" Alcide looked at me as he put down my bags on the hotelroom floor. I felt a heat tingle in my stomach.

_Don't do anything stupid now, Ash._

"Another one of Eric's assignments?" I asked, eyeing him with a crooked smile.

"Nope, this is all my idea." Alcide grinned, a slight blush colored his cheeks, making him look even more gorgeous.

_Don't you go ahead and fall for this one!_

"Then it would be a pleasure to have dinner with you." I heard myself say.

_That's setting yourself up for disaster…_

"How does seven sound?"

_Good lord, his eyes are just so…no, careful!_

"Sounds perfect."

_Don't you do it. Don't you lean in!_

"Thanks for sticking out with me through my shopping-spree." I smiled, lifting myself up and kissed his cheek lightly.

_Idiot…_

"Anytime." Alcide's voice was like warm butter and his eyes were locked with mine before he shut the door after him. I groaned, diving face first down on the bed.

"Stupid….stupid stupid…" I mumbled down in to the mattress.

* * *

I dove in to the shower just before five PM and spent half an hour doing my hair and makeup. I was continuing telling myself to not make a big deal out of it, but naturally my will didn't listen to my reason. I put my wavy hair up in a simple, pretty do in my neck and gave my eyes a dark, cobber look to bring out my eyes. I pulled out a dress I had bought the same day, a dark purple strappy dress with a twist front and tight waist, reaching down to about mid-thigh. I matched it a pair of turquoise suede platform sandals from Diane Von Furstenberg, one of my favorite designers. I loved matching colors that normally wasn't worn together. I put on a pair of simple turquoise studs in my ears and a matching clutch.

"Okay. You're overdressed. Change. No. Wait. You look fine!" I roared out my frustration, mostly because I'm not used to being so damned flustered! Not over a man! I sat down on the bed, breathing deeply, trying to steady my pulse. I pulled out my black box, quickly inserting a new needle in the pen and drew blood. I pressed a new paper strip against the droplet and waited for the answer while packing the box away, deep in my bag.

"What...20? Great." I grumbled as the number came in to view. The unpredictable ways of my problem. Even though I was close to zero last night I knew it could take hours, days or even weeks before it jumped to 20. This meant I couldn't delay my revisit to Fangtasia. Oh joy.

The knocking on my door made me dizzy and I had to lean against the wall just to try to compose myself.

"I hope you're not taking me to a fancy restaurant." I whispered before walking to the door.

Alcide was definitely matching me. He was wearing nice, black pants and a plum colored shirt, unbuttoned in the neck.

"Wha…did we _agree _on the color?" I gaped in surprise. Did I mention he look insanely hot? Alcide blinked, smiling at me.

"You look amazing." He breathed, his eyes were like hot chocolate. I felt myself blush lightly.

"Thank you. You look pretty darn good yourself. Here I was thinking I had overdressed." I said and chuckled embarrassed.

"Not at all." Alcide said softly. "Shall we go?" He said with a smile, presenting his arm to me. I grinned happily, taking his arm.

We weren't far from the main street so we decided to walk in the cool evening air. The sky was specked with the colors of sundown and I enjoyed the walk next to Alcide more than what normal was. I had been out before. I had been on dates before. This wasn't all that new to me. Well, maybe the human part about Alcide was the scary and new part. I couldn't really remember the last time I'd been on a date with a human. I usually made a habit of not involving myself with them, trying to explain my incurable condition wasn't really easy. But Alcide? He obviously poked at a part of my interest I hadn't felt before. He felt different.

We entered a cozy, just-fancy-enough restaurant and Alcide never faltered at the act of perfect gentleman. He held doors, he pulled out my chair, and he ordered wine. Wine! For the first time in my life I could actually be at a public restaurant with another man and have a normal meal!

"I never really do this." Alcide said with a crooked smile as our main course had arrived.

"Do what, eat?" I asked, taking a sip from my glass, looking at him with amused eyes. Alcide's deep laugh was drilling its way hotly in to my chest.

"Ask a girl out to dinner after….one day." He said and I flushed, feeling flattered.

"That is indeed the nicest compliment I've gotten in a long time." I said and smiled at him.

"You really are an interesting girl. And you do look amazing tonight Ashlyn." His straight forward compliments made me feel shy, which wasn't a very big feature in my personality.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Alcide said apologetically and I looked up at him.

"No no, it's not that. I'm…just not used to that sort of thing." I said, shrugging my shoulder.

"Thank you, Alcide. I like you too." I said. Bluntly. Alcide grinned happily. I blushed. Again.

* * *

After a perfect dinner we headed to the pub next door. Alcide ordered a beer, I ordered a drink. Though; my head was already buzzing happily from the wine. When the music playing got louder as the hours ticked by and more danceable I had a hard time resisting when a smiling Alcide reached out his hand to me. He twirled me out on the dance floor, making me giggle. When his hand brushed around my waist and he rested it warmly against my back my giggles were gone. My arms slipped around his broad shoulders and he slowly pulled my closer until my breasts were pressed up against his chest. Knees don't fail me now!

When my knees finally buckled it wasn't from Alcide's kiss. We didn't even get that far.


	6. I need my high

**I obivously had nothing to do at work today, since I was able to write an entire chapter...haha! :D  
I know the end of the chapter seems a bit odd, but I don't like chapters that are loooong, so I had to cut it at some point.  
Like I said; I think I've decided to loosely follow the timeline of season 2.  
Hope you enjooooy!  


* * *

**

6.

Raven was seated in the darkest corner of the dark pub. As Alcide moved me around and I was mere inches from his lips I spotted him over his shoulder. His eyes blazed at me like knifes and a cold smirk was on his lips. I gasped, stumbling back a step, only Alcide's arms kept me from tipping over.

"Ashlyn?" Alcide started, staring at me in surprise. I saw Raven's plan before he's even gotten up. But it took only half a second before he was up behind Alcide.

"Behind you!" I screamed and Alcide's senses were obviously more tuned than I had thought. He had ducked before I'd even finished and his fist flew backwards in to Raven's stomach. He stumbled backwards, surprised. His nostrils flared and he glowered at Alcide.

"Dog." He hissed. I grabbed Alcide's arm as he moved to attack again.

"No! Don't!" I begged.

"Stand back Ashlyn." Alcide's voice rumbled deep, like a growl. He didn't take his eyes off me, only stared at Raven. I threw a quick glance around the room. Almost everyone had escaped the pub, except a few who were too drunk to realize what was going on and the bartender, who pressed himself against the wall on the other end of the bar. Raven dropped fangs, hissing at Alcide.

"Bring it, puppy." He roared hoarsely. Alcide launched at him, but I knew Raven was quicker. I dove behind the bar as he threw Alcide through a table. Alcide was on his feet in a flash and launched again. This time Raven swirled around with the speed of light and got him in a headlock.

"Come out, pretty little Ashlyn!" Raven cooed. Without a sound I managed to get my fold-up knife out of my purse. I rarely left home without it.

"I know you're still in here, you better hurry before I snap your date's neck." He grumbled and I stood up, holding both my hands on my back. I slowly flipped the knife open.

"What do you want, Raven." I said coldly, staring at him.

"Oh, darling, I want you." Raven said, eyes glaring at me. A smile tugged at his lips.

"I want you dead, but since that is proving to be a difficult matter I'd just have to take you alive." He tossed his head back and laughed his cold, slightly demented laugh.

"Over and over again until you submit to my command!" He chuckled and the chill going down my spine were nothing but of cold hate and disgust.

"Think again." I said, staring back at him. I pressed the knife against the inside of my left lower arm, pulling downwards and I felt the blood run instantly. I quickly stepped closer.

"Ashlyn! No!" Alcide roared, desperately trying to fight free. I didn't even look at him. I held up my left arm, feeling the blood now dripping from my arm and down on the floor. Raven's face went from anger to disgust. He roared and tried to off Alcide, but I knew his body would weaken faster than a speeding car would hit a wall. His eyes rolled back and his face twisted in a painful grimace. He dropped Alcide as he stumbled backwards. He turned his head, puking blood out on to a green leather couch. He tripped, falling back over a chair. I kept my arm out, walking towards him. Raven twisted and coiled in pain, screaming as blood dripped from his mouth. The breakouts started quickly, black spots spreading on his skin. I pulled the back of the knife up the bloody wound.

"You will never learn Raven." I said calmly. I flicked the knife in his direction, seeing how the drops of blood hitting his bare skin hissed and burned in to his skin, making him scream in anguish even more.

"You will not kill me." I said before quickly turning. I grabbed my purse, looking at a stunned Alcide. I grabbed his hand and pulled him quickly out of there. I started running, Alcide towing after me.

"Ashlyn?" Alcide called out in disbelief. I didn't stop before we were a few block away from the pub and I couldn't see it any more. I stopped, resting my hand against the wall. Now I felt I was in deeper problem. Sweat beads started forming in my neck, my pulse was raising and my chest started to close up.

"Shit…" I moaned, couching.

"Ashlyn! What's wrong? What happened back there? What…" Alcide stuttered but quickly realized I was in a bad condition as he grabbed me just as I toppled over.  


* * *

I woke up in a tiny, dark room. It looked like a bedroom, sort of. I was lying on a bed. Sort of. It was more a mattress on the floor, framed with some wood and a lamp sitting on the floor.

"What…" I mumbled, pressing myself up in a seated position. It was the most depressing room I had ever seen. Brown carpet, brown walls. No pictures, lamps, bookshelf. Not a single thing besides the bed and the lamp and a worn down door. Alcide suddenly entered through that door, holding a glass of water and what seemed to be pain killers. His face lit up as he saw me and he hurried over, sitting down next to me.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked gently, handing me the glass.

"Nope." I mumbled, more to myself than anything else.

"What?" Alcide asked, surprised at my answer. I smiled sheepishly.

"I do feel better than before, but I'm not fine. Not yet. But I will be." I said softly.

"Where are we?" I asked, hopefully getting his mind off my weird answer.

"An apartment I own here. When needed, I sleep over here." Alcide replied. I heard a slight hint of disappointment in his voice. I chose to ignore that at the time. I looked down at my arm. The wound was already covered with a thick, white bandage.

"Thank you." I whispered, feeling touched by how he obviously had been taking care of me while I was passed out.

"It was a pretty deep cut. But I got it cleaned and dressed, so you should be…" I grabbed the edge of the bandage and tore it off.

"…fine…" Alcide finished, dumbstruck as he stared at the light pink scar where I had been bleeding from, only an hour or so ago.

"Wow, you heal faster than most…normal humans." Alcide said lowly, scrutinizing me. I coughed, covering my mouth with my hand. My chest burned worse.

"Alcide, I need you to do something for me. And I know it's going to sound weird and you'll probably look at me funny and not…respect me anymore, but I need your help." I breathed out heavily. My body was already starting to feel feverish. I knew it was only a matter of time before the poison would start to move fast again after each 'fix'. It had been acting slow for a long time now.

Alcide's eyes narrowed and his lips were pressed tightly closed.

"Okay." He said tryingly.

"You need to get me to Fangtasia." I whispered.

"What? Why?" Alcide exclaimed.

"Please, Alcide, I need you to do this for me now. I promise I will explain." I begged, grabbing his arm.

"But…you're sick!" Alcide stared at me in a mix of worry and confusion.

"I know. And by going to Fangtasia I will be better. Please, before I get any worse, help me." I pleaded.

"Okay." Alcide said simply and he grabbed around me, helping me to my feet. I got my shoes back on and grabbed my purse.

"Wait." I breathed and stopped by a mirror hanging by the door. I quickly went over my makeup and smoothed out my hair. I didn't look to bad at all, which was a good thing. I wrapped my arm around Alcide's waist as he steadied my out of the apartment.  


* * *

"I can't go any further." Alcide grumbled as we stopped just at the entrance to the parking lot. I looked up at him, the cool night air had helped clear my head and skin and I felt a little better.  
"Why not?" I asked, surprised.

"My…I'm not allowed in, not during opening hours." Alcide said and I heard the tightness in his voice. His relationship with Eric was obviously more tense than I'd thought.

"Okay." I said, slowly letting go of his waist. I smoothed my dress with my hands and squared my shoulders.

"I'll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" I said, looking up at him. Alcide's eyes softened as he looked at me. His hand gently brushed away a stray hair from my bare shoulder. It gave me goose bumps.

"Are you sure about this…?" He asked gently and I smiled reassuringly. No I wasn't sure about anything in my way of living.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine. I promise I'll explain everything." I whispered, stroking my fingers over the back of his hand.

"Okay…" He replied reluctantly. "Be safe." He whispered before slowly heading down the street.

I took a deep breath before I headed down the dark area towards Fangtasia. I knew I would be safe from Raven for at least a few days. The extra effect of my blood physically on his skin would knock him out even more than usual.

It was already midnight and the line outside was shorter now than it had been the night before. My heels clicked against the pavement and I saw Pam turning towards the sound as I approached the door. She looked me up and down, her eyes coldly blue and her lips twitched. She was dressed in a ridiculously tight, red dress with a tight, high collar pressed around her neck.

"So soon, lovely?" She purred as I entered. I made sure to brush my fingers against the bare skin on her arm, instantly feeling a slight improvement.

"How can I possibly stay away." I said, eyeing her before walking inside. Like hell I would pay to get in after last night. The club was crowded, but not full. Being a well-travelled vampire-finder it was no problem at all for me to spot the vampires in the crowds and make sure I brushed skin with them as I passed. The tingles grew for each time. All the while I searched for Eric. He wasn't seated in his throne. Now how hard can it be to find a tall, gorgeous blonde? Oh, there he was. He was seated at a table in the far back, talking intently with two others. A brown haired, pale vampire and a perky-looking blonde female. Human, there was no doubt about that. She was dressed strangely…cute for Fangtasia, wearing a strappy dress with pink flowers and a ponytail held up by a pink ribbon. Okay, this is not weird at all. Now _I_ actually fitted in here. I had no time to waste. And the time I had I really wanted to spend on Eric. I had a long, long time ago stopped settling with the first and best vamp that came along. That's how I ended up with guys like Raven.

"Excuse me." I said, stepping up to the table. The blonde female looked up at me surprised, Eric took his time, looking my up before meeting my eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." I said, turned towards the female and the brown haired one. I turned to Eric.

"But I need to...talk with you, Eric." I said.

"Excuse me." The blonde female chirped, her Louisiana accent very much present. I turned to her and she smiled at me. A very who-the-hell-are-you smile.

"We are kinda in the middle of something important here." She said. I returned the smile.

"Really. And what is that? Crisis-meeting for what not to wear to Fangtasia?" I kept the smile plastered on my face. The blonde blinked in surprise.

"There is trouble in her home town. We are only here to ask Eric for aid and I believe we've spoken our case." The brown haired vampire leaned forward, looking at me respectfully and put his hand over the female's, who was still glaring at me.

"Come, Sookie." He spoke gently and now the girl with the southern name turned to him. He gave her a soft look and her shoulders relaxed.

"Thank you for your time Eric." Sookie spoke, nodding at Eric.

"I'll be in touch." Eric replied in his characteristic, flat tone. Without looking at me the female quickly brushed passed me. Eric turned, looking me up. _Again_.

"Now, what brings you back in to my reach, Miss Rivet?" Eric asked, a crooked smile tugged at his lips. I slipped down in to the chair in front of me. Turning towards him I crossed my legs, smiling at him as his gaze brushed my thigh.

"You said I needed 'further investigation'. I thought I'd help out." I said, eyeing him just like he was eyeing me. Eric chuckled. A rather strange sound coming from him. He leaned forward, resting his arms on the table.

"Now why would you volunteer for such a thing. Do you not fear us?" He asked curiously.

"That pink blondie didn't seem to fear you. And she seemed to be dating a vampire. Why doesn't _she_ fear you?" I replied.

"Sookie is…different." Eric said, his jaw tightened. I leaned closer until I could feel my breath bounce back from his skin.

"So am I." I whispered.  


* * *

**Rawr. ;) Where will this end? ;)**


	7. You cannot affect me, but yet you do

**Been a bit slower this time, but now the update is here. :) Hope you liiiike! Tell me what you think, if you wanna. ;)**

* * *

7.

Eric's cold smile seemed to have a rather hot effect on me.

"When a vampire calls a human a deadly threat it's pretty obvious there's something different about said human. But what I can't figure out it _what._" His eyes scrutinized me before resting on my cleavage.

"It certainly isn't located down there." I snickered, seeing his eyes sparkle as they met mine again.

"As sheriff of Area 5 I am obliged to investigate any abnormalities. Are you an abnormality, Miss Rivet?" Eric's slightly husky voice made me want to bite my lip. I leaned over the table, slowly inching my face closer to his and hopefully my hand closer to his hand.

"Mr. Northman, take me to a bit more...private room and we can do all the...investigation you want." I said lowly, knowing he could hear me perfectly over the music. Eric's eyes blazed, his jaw working slowly as he seemed to contemplate my suggestion. Straight forward is my middle name. Or maybe not.

"Follow me, Miss Rivet." Eric said with a crooked smile. He stood up and reach out his hand, helping me up. I got giddy at the feel of his cold hand.

"Please, call me Ashlyn." I said and followed him closely. He entered through a door located by the bar and we entered a short hallway before he took a right in through another door. The room was simple. There was a seating area with a dark brown coffee table to the left, not that there was any coffee on it, of course. A big, dark desk was placed in the middle of the room straight in front of the door and big bookshelves covered the wall behind it. I peaked around the door, seeing a bed mounted on the opposite wall of the seating group. O-kay.

"Every once in a while I like to spend my day hours in a normal bed." Eric said deeply. It vibrated off my skin.

"I'm sure you do." I said with a crooked smile, knowing, just by looking at the God-that-was-Eric he liked spending hours in this room doing other stuff than just...sleeping.

"Now..." Eric kicked the door shut and grabbed me around the waist, yanking my close. I grabbed his free arm, gasping silently at the tingling rush.

"Let the investigation commence." Eric's voice was a low grumble and I had to fight to be able to focus my eyes at his. His touch was exhilarating to a point I wondered if _he _was something more than just a vampire. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning loud and Eric didn't help that matter by stroking his hand slowly up my arm. His fingers reached my shoulder and my neck and a delightful shiver ripped through me and I breathed slowly out my hushed moan.

"Your reactions are quite interesting." Eric mumbled. He proceeded to press his hand against the back of my neck, pushing me closer to him. I tilted my head back, looking at him through thick lashes. I was slowly losing control of myself, feeling the desperate need to wrap my naked body around his.

"I'll show you something else interesting." I breathed and pressed my breast against his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. With a jolt of boldness I grabbed his butt. His hard, round butt. Oh sweet...

"Interesting..." Eric mumbled, his crooked grin made me chuckle. My hand stroke up again, this time slipping under his tight shirt. His cold skin sent bolts of hot fire in to my arms and up my veins. Eric groaned as I scratched my nails against his skin. His fingers twisted around in my hair, pulling it lose from its do. In my high platform heels I didn't need to reach up high before my lips brushed his. My drug of choice were lips. Searching, pleading cold lips turned hot. I gently took his lower lip between my teeth. Just as he started to groan, slightly annoyed by my tease, I quickly shut him up by pressing my lips against his. Hit tongue instantly flicked in to my mouth. I tilted my head to the side, letting him take me in completely. The heat filled my head now, the pain from the poison slowly being replaced with an all consuming desire.

"Enough play." Eric grumbled and in the blink of an eye he had lifted me up and dropped me on the bed. He leaned over me, his hand already up under my skirt. He yanked off my underwear with great ease and I kicked of my shoes. With a light yank he lifted my up just enough to pull down the zipper of my dress. Wow. One of the rare times I've been with a vampire that actually cared about my clothing. He slowly pulled down the straps while kissing my tingling skin. I felt my body twist and a low purr pressed itself up through my throat. Eric slowly pulled my dress off and finally I was lying on his bed in nothing but my bra. He stood up, watching me with heavy, hot eyes while tearing his shirt off and unbuttoning his pants, kicking them away. No underwear...my inner kitten purred delightfully. He was massive. I blinked and he was over me. His arms tensed and he pushed my legs apart roughly with one knee. More skin on skin. His touch was more healing than anything I'd felt before and I could literally feel the poison shrink up and disappear. Eric grabbed behind my knee and bent my leg up before thrusting in me. His fangs were out and he hissed, a long breath leaving his lips. I pressed my head down in to the bed, quakes of desire rolled through me. His movements were deep and slow and he enjoyed watching my face for every deep thrust. I wrapped my arms tightly around his back, making sure as much skin touched mine. My breasts were still confined and I grumbled as his chest touched the fabric and not the skin.

"Unhook my bra." I whispered and Eric's hand quickly slipped down my back, snapping off the lock. He pulled it down my arms and I only let go of him for a second to throw it on the floor before wrapping my arms around him again. This time he leaned down until my hard nipples touched his chest. His lips barely touched mine as he kept moving in me, steady and hard. He grabbed around me and in a breath I was pushed up against the wall, Eric was standing on his knees in the bed. I didn't even have to put my legs down, I kept them tightly wrapped around his waist, letting him use his strength to move me slowly up and down. Every cell in my body quaked, like tiny orgasms.

"You're enjoying this too much." Eric grumbled and I almost squealed as he out of nowhere threw me back down on the bed, grabbing my hair and yanking my head back. I gasped, feeling my throat close up from the strain. Eric hissed, his fangs fully out.

"No!" I screamed, hitting him desperately.

"Be still, lovely one." Eric grumbled and leaned closer, still pumping hard in me.

"No! Eric! You can't bite me!" I screamed. His hold of my hair started to hurt as I tried to fight him off.

"Just a little nibble." Eric chuckled hoarsely.

"No! My blood is poisonous!" My desperation made tears press up in my eyes. I pressed my hands against his chest and didn't stop until I felt he had gone still. His hands still grabbed my hair tightly, forcing me to stare up in the ceiling. I tear trickled down the corner of my eye. A gasp and then a sob escaped me. My desperation for keeping Eric safe from my blood scared me. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Please...I don't want to hurt you..." I whispered and I felt Eric slowly relax his grip. His hand slipped down to my shoulder and he moved off me, lying down next to me on his side. He rested his head in his hand, scrutinizing me closely.

"What are you on about?" He said deeply. I wiped my tears away angrily, beating myself up for reacting like I did.

"I'm poisonous." I whispered, not looking at him.

"Well, yes you are, but I don't think we are talking about the same kind of poison." Eric said slowly. I shut my eyes tightly and pressed my lips shut. Eric moved closer, lowly grumbling at my lack of cooperation. He grabbed my chin with two fingers, forcing me to turn and look at him. His eyes drilled in to mine, a hot blue fire.

"Tell me what you are talking about." He said soothingly and I huffed, knowing exactly what he was trying to do.

"That glamouring business doesn't work on me." I said. Eric jerked and blinked in surprise.

"Why do I end up with women who cannot be affected." He said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Ashlyn, tell me what you mean by poisonous, I do not have a lot of patience." Eric said sternly.

"I'm not scared of you." I said, not impressed. Eric's grin was cold but he settled back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head.

"That is, as well a growing problem." He said and chuckled lowly.

"Eric..." I whispered, rolling over on my stomach. His eyes watched me patiently, waiting for me to start. I took a deep breath.

"My blood is poisonous to vampires. One tiny spilled drop and you will get sick. Vomiting, break-outs, oozing blisters. That's about all I know, I've usually gotten out of there before it has gotten any worse. But I know it can kill you." I looked at him. His face remained unchanged.

"And...my...problem also causes issues for me. If I go too long without any contact with a vampire the poison in me will worsen and I will get sick, eventually die."

"Is that why you wanted to bed me?" Eric asked huskily, smiling cheeky. I flushed and smacked his arm.

"No, idiot." I grumbled, making him laugh.

"I usually just need to touch skin with a vampire. But sometimes the poison increases fast and I have to...touch more." The last words came out as whispers, but I knew Eric would have no problem hearing me. Eric traced a finger slowly up my arm to my shoulder.

"So...it's only your blood that's dangerous. You...in general...are safe." I shivered delightfully, closed my eyes and savoring the feeling.

"The rest of me is perfectly fine." I whispered with a smile. As I opened my eyes Eric was gone and I moved to sit up but was quickly pinned down by a cold, hard body, slowly pressing down against my back.

"Then, lovely one, we have hours of fun before us." Eric breathed hotly against my ear and, still on my belly, I felt his massiveness press inside me making me moan and bite the covers as delicious ripples roll up my stomach. 


	8. Until dark

**A slight "in-between" chapter here, but I hope you like nontheless! :) More goodies will come! :D  


* * *

**

8.

I woke up a few hours later. I glanced at my wrist watch. In the dull light I figured it was around 5 in the morning. Eric had his arms tightly wrapped around me, his nose nuzzled against my neck. I couldn't help but smile, there was something vulnerable and sweet about the way he held me, his body closely pressed against mine. Ever so slowly I slipped out from under his arm and sat up, dropping my feet to the floor.

"You're leaving?" The low voice said from behind me and I peered over my shoulder, smiling at the pair of blue eyes that looked at me.

"I have to." I whispered. Eric reached out a hand and his fingers brushed over the small of my back, giving my skin goose bumps and sent shivers in to my core.

"I'm not done with you." Eric murmured.

"No, you're not." I said and turned, smiling at him knowingly as I pulled on my underwear. I quickly pulled on my dress and zipped it before picking up my shoes and clutch.

"I'll be back in not too long." I said simply and walked to the door. Eric's eyes were on me for every step.

"I'll figure you out, Ashlyn." Eric grumbled as I opened the door. I sent him a teasing glance.

"I'm sure you will, Eric." I shut the door after me and hurried down the dark hall and entered an empty club. A tiny, skinny female was slowly sweeping the floors and she jumped like a scared kitten as I entered.

"Oh! H…hello…!" She stuttered scared. I smiled at her, pulling on my shoes.

"Hi there. I'll just let myself out." I said and winked at the stunned girl.

"O…okay…Bye!" She stuttered, her gaze was a mix of fear and surprise.

The sunrise was not far away. The sky had gone from black to a dark blue. At least I would be safe from Raven. I wrapped my arms around myself, clutching my purse. The heat from the day before had cooled down to just below my comfort zone and the sleep still hanging over me made me even more chilled.

"Ashlyn?" The deep voice made me jump and I almost tripped of the curb. A pair of strong arms grabbed me, saving me from a rather pathetic fall on my ass. I twirled around as soon as I regained my balance, tearing myself from the grip.

"Alcide?" I said stunned, seeing his warm, concerned-laced eyes.

"I...I couldn't leave. I went to get my van and...waited for you. I...I know it looks like I'm spying on you, but anyone who enters Eric Northman's lair is always in danger in my eyes."  
I blinked, not really getting it. Alcide twisted his hands before pulling his fingers through his hair. He was dressed in a thick jacket and I felt my skin tighten with cold.

"I'm cold." I whispered and Alcide instantly tore of his jacket, wrapping it around my shoulders. He rubbed my arms slowly and I felt myself lean in against him, dreariness grabbing hold of me as the heat started to spread.

"Come on. I'll drive you back to your hotel." Alcide spoke softly and I didn't have much fight left in me. Why would I fight him anyways? He took care of me.

"Are you okay…?" Alcide asked carefully as we climbed in to his van.

"I'm perfect." I whispered with a dreamy smile on my face. I did feel perfect. I felt strong, healthy, calm. Just how I liked my poison level; close to not-existing. I knew I looked better as well. I felt Alcide's eyes on me, even though I had mine closed.

"You…look better." He said and I peaked at him.

"You're staring, Alcide." I said and chuckled at his slightly blushing cheeks.

"You have to tell me what happened to you Ashlyn. And who that….freak in the pub was. I know I don't know you very well and I know I have no right to…pry, but I was really worried about you and I like you and I…" I silenced him by putting my hand on his arm.

"Alcide. I will. I promise. But can we please sleep first? If you've been up all night, waiting for me, which by the way is really flattering and slightly creepy, you must be completely exhausted and you won't be able to take in everything I say if you're completely exhausted. Okay?" I said with a tired smile at him.

"Okay. Deal." Alcide said softly and I saw a smile tug at his lips.

We parked in the deserted and quiet parking lot in front of the hotel and I slipped down from the high seat.

"Thank you Alcide. For taking care of me." I said, looking back at him.

"I will be back…in a few hours." He said and narrowed his eyes at the rising sun. I chuckled.

"You just sleep all you need. Just call me when you're up. Okay?" I said and Alcide nodded agreeing. A slight reluctance in his movement told me he wanted to walk me all the way to the door.

"Alcide. I'm fine. I'll talk to you later." I said, concealing a giggle before I shut the door and hurried to the hotel entrance.

The reception was empty and dead quiet, so I slipped my shoes off and silently tip-toed to the elevator. The muffled sound of my feet on the carpeted hallway was hypnotizing and I could barely keep my eyes up as I reached my door. I fumbled with the key, letting the nights events sink in. Eric's face flashed in front of my eyes and a heat, like warm, thick liquid spread in my stomach. My interest in him should be solely survival based. But he wasn't only a vampire and great –_great_- in bed, but also ridiculously handsome and interesting. Sure, most vampires have great looks and can dazzle most with their wisdom and…_or_ old age, but I've seen my share of vampires and none can ever come close to what Eric Northman is. And then there was Alcide. Normal, human, plain Alcide. Who as well was by far the most attractive human I had ever met in my life. Sweet, caring, sexy. If it hadn't been for my problem I would sink my claws in to him right away, finally settling down with husband, house and kids. But I knew the minute I told him about my problem and what I needed to do to remain alive he would slowly pull away. Because he cares for me he won't make a big deal out of it. He will just pull away until I no longer see him and I eventually forget him. Or more likely, he forgets me. Been there, done that.

I pushed the heavy door open and slipped inside, flicking the light switch as the door slammed shut. I turned to put my shoes on the shoe rack behind the door and instantly felt a nausea rise in my throat. A white folded piece of paper was fastened to the backside of the door with tape. My fingers trembled as I pulled it off, it was like danger was hanging in the air and there could've been a sign over it saying "bad news".

_I know where you are._

I instantly recognized Raven's handwriting. Those ancient, long and curling letters. How, how could he know! How was he able to find me, let alone be able to get here and leave me a note, in his state? I quickly spun around, scanning every inch of the room. I ran over to the big window, pulling the curtains aide and letting in the first, yellow rays of the sun. _Now_ I was glad I hadn't changed rooms! I started doing the most absurd things; checking under the bed, under the desk, in the closet and in the bathroom. But he wouldn't be that stupid. Raven was crazy, but not stupid.

At last it slowly sank in to me that he wouldn't be there. I was safe. Until dark.

I stripped down to my underwear, not bothering to change in to my pj's and slipped under the covers. I curled up, quickly falling asleep.

_**The mansion was pitch black. I floated through the dark hallways, feeling the eyes on the portraits hanging on the wall following me. My body weakened for every step.**_

'_**I'm scared'**_

_**The velvet drapes drifted aside, as by magic. I stepped in to a room which seemed to be have sprayed with gold. Small, shining particles drifted lazily around in the room. They glided away as I stepped inside, letting me enter. **_

'_**Where are you.'**_

_**Arms reached out to me. Dark clad arms with long, slender hands, skin pale. Gold dust twirled around me as I reached out, seeking comfort. A slender body pressed me close.**_

'_**Little love, do not fret.'**_

'_**You love me?'**_

'_**I did.'**_

_**The gold seemed to slowly fall to the floor, fading.**_

'_**You betrayed me.'**_

_**I look up, my eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. A white face comes in to view. **_

'_**No.'**_

_**The face is familiar. It's fuzzy at first, but slowly the lines turn sharper and I feel myself shrinking.**_

'_**Don't. Raven, don't!'**_

_**Fangs are out, they are long. Longer than usual. **_

'_**I can finally kill you now.'**_

_**A roar bounces of invisible walls, wrapping around me like clam, heavy blankets. Fangs dig in to my neck and my skin pinches all over. I see my body covered in blood.**_

_**I scream as pain rips through me like white fire.**_

I wake up screaming and thrashing, desperately trying to escape the arms holding me back.

"Ashlyn! Ashlyn, calm down, it's me!" A voice said over my screams, desperately trying to soothe me. I blinked and turned in shock. Sweat was pearling on my forehead and the sheets were glued to my hot skin.

"Alcide...!" I breathed in a mix of shock and relief. He was sitting on his knees on the end of my bed, worry and fear laced his face and he looked out of breath.

"What...what are you doing here...?" I stuttered, feeling my heart pounding wildly in my chest.

"I came to see you, you didn't answer your phone, I got worried and as I was about to knock on your door I heard you scream the most shattering scream I have ever heard in my life. I thought you were in danger so I..." Alcide cleared his throat and looked over at the door. I peered around the corner, seeing the door pretty much destroyed, the frame was torn off.

"I rammed down your door." Alcide said guiltily. The relief of realizing it was all just a bad dream and the rather comical look on Alcide's face and the destroyed door...made me laugh. I laughed until tears popped in my eyes and I grabbed Alcide, hugging him.

"Thank you, oh thank you Alcide!" I said between laughs. Alcide looked stunned, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Uh...room...service...?" A shocked female voice spoke from the doorway and we both burst out laughing. 


	9. To tell the truth

**A big thank you to black'n'burgundy and Calliope's inspiration who leaves me such great and detailed reviews, you make my day! :)**

**It's time for Ashlyn to tell Alcide the truth. And what to do with Raven? Time will tell... ;) Hope you like!**

**

* * *

**

9.

Alcide waited outside my room while I washed up and got dressed. The dream still lingered in the back of my head like a heavy, black rug, but I managed to keep it far enough away to calm myself. I put on a long, chiffon, bohemian inspired skirt with earthy colors and a tight fitted, white sleeveless top. I put on a pair of simple brown sandals and loosely wrapped my hair up in a bun in my neck.

I stepped outside, seeing Alcide leaned up against the wall across the narrow hallway. He was dressed in jeans and a tight, white t-shirt and it hugged his very muscular, toned body. My mouth went dry and I had to look away to keep myself steady. There was something intoxicating about the sight of a strong _alive _and _breathing_ body like that. I knew he was warm, I knew I would hear his heartbeat, I knew I would feel his breathing..._hear_ his breathing...Okay, snap out of it Ash!

"To be living in such a small room you do seem to have an extensive wardrobe." Alcide shook me out of my thoughts and I looked at him.

"Huh?" Oh, brilliant comeback. Alcide grinned.

"You have a whole new outfit every time I see you. Now, I've been in your room and I can't figure out where you keep it all."

"A life on the road teaches you how to pack a lot in a small space." We walked to the elevator and as Alcide pushed the button he turned and looked at me, making me realize I'd said something that only raised more questions.

"You've...lived on the road?" He asked carefully. I gaped, then closed my mouth and sighed.

"All in good time. I just need to eat something first."

"Then I know just the place." Alcide said and gently placed his hand on my back, making a buzzing fog cover my eyes for one second longer than I would prefer.

We walked to a slightly dormant diner, ordered lunch and found ourselves a booth by the window located in the far back. The seats were in red leather and it felt cold against my warm skin.

I picked at my food; even though I was hungry I had no appetite. I knew Alcide had questions, many of them.

"Ashlyn..." Alcide's soft voice almost made tears pop in my eyes and he reached out, placing his big hand over mine. I looked up at him.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I'm just...worried about you." He said gently and his eyes told me how genuine he was. This I was truly not used to. Only my adoptive father cared for me like this and I hadn't seen him in a year or so.

"Why?" I heard myself whisper. Alcide jerked and blinked in surprise.

"Why I worry about you?"

"Yes. And why you...care like that for me, who you've only known a very short time." Alcide's forehead wrinkled thoughtful.

"I'm not sure. I just do. It's not hard to like you, Ashlyn." Alcide said with a crooked grin.

"You're straight forward, funny, ridiculously pretty and you won't let vamps like Eric scare you. Gotta respect that." He said with a grin, making me laugh.

"Where did you come from, Alcide?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Alcide's eyes glittered at me.

"Alcide..." I said, all of a sudden serious. Alcide watched me patiently, his hand still rested on mine.

"What I'm about to tell you isn't going to sit right with you. I know that, because it hasn't with anyone else I've told. My life and my...being isn't normal. And I'm only telling you this because you've seen more than what good is and I know that you have a million questions. I also feel safe with you. I may feel and hope that you won't push me away after I've told you everything, but I think you will. But I owe you this much." My voice shivered lightly and I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"You don't have to worry, Ashlyn." Alcide said softly, almost in a whisper. I drew my breath slowly, hoping he was right.

"I am sick." I started, looking at him closely. He didn't say anything, but a concerned wrinkle formed on his forehead.

"I have an incurable condition that no one else has. It's not contagious or anything, so you don't have to worry about that. But my blood is poisonous. If it gets too poisonous I will die. My adoptive father, Frederic Bryan was able to figure out what was wrong with me and what could help me and he designed a blood test that at all times tells me how toxic my blood is." I bit my lip, not really looking forward to the next part.

"How...how are you able to keep the poison down?" Alcide sounded unsure, like what I was saying was too weird to be true. I didn't blame him.

"Well...we may not know _why _I'm sick, but we know that the second my father adopted my I instantly got better. My fevers, all the flu-like symptoms disappeared. And...my adoptive father is a vampire." I almost didn't dare to look up, but I did and Alcide's face seemed to have hardened. I pulled my hands to me, pressing them between my thighs and forcing my tears back.

"When my poison level reaches between 20 and 50 I get sick. Fever, shivers, flu. If it reaches 100 I am dead. To keep it lowered I have to...touch skin with a vampire. If it's really high I have to do...more...with a vampire. Just holding hands won't be enough." My voice faded to a shivering whisper. I sniffled and quickly brushed my cheek.

"I really wish it wasn't like that. I wish I wasn't this...disgusting..." I whispered. My tears refused to stay back now. This wasn't like me. Over the years I had grown a thicker skin. A hard, repellent skin. Now I was crying in front of a man I barely knew!

"I'm sorry..." I whimpered. I heard Alcide slide out of his seat and I felt like a complete failure. Not only did he resent me but he would just leave me here.

"Ashlyn..." I almost jumped as Alcide's voice sounded right next to me and I looked up in surprise, seeing him next to me. His eyes were laced with what I only could describe as grief. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close as I started to sob. Like a baby. Ashlyn, what the hell...

"It's okay. I understand you think I'm going to be...disgusted and not wanting to be around you anymore but...you clearly don't know me. I've seen, heard and experienced a lot in my life and I know that there is nothing abnormal in the world that I can't handle. Besides..." He leaned back, placing his hand under my chin and looked at my face.

"You are too cool to let go." He said and I couldn't help but smile. I sniffled and dried my wet cheeks.

"You're pretty cool yourself." I said and Alcide laughed.

"I know." He chuckled and pulled me close, hugging me tightly.

"Is that why you had to go see Eric last night? You got sick; it was the poison wasn't it?" I leaned my head against Alcide's shoulder.

"Yes. Sometimes it's almost dormant, taking weeks to rise. Other times, like yesterday, it rises quickly. So I had to go, no matter how much I didn't want to." I said silently.

"And...that crazy vamp at the pub?"

"Raven. An old...acquaintance. He's been after me for many years. How he's able to track me down I don't know, but he is constantly trying to figure out how to kill me."

"Figure out...what, you're harder to kill as well?" Alcide looked surprised at me.

"Yes, well, my blood may kill me, but I'm sure you saw how Raven reacted when I started to bleed?"

"Oh, right. What was that?" Alcide's attempt to sound casual failed. Badly. He was obviously very curious.

"My blood is toxic, even lethal to vampires. One spilled drop and t_hey _are the ones getting sick. As you saw, not a very nice experience."

"And...you heal fast." Alcide said and I remembered the look on his face when he saw my arm, a light pink line where I had just been bleeding.

"Yes. A good thing when I need to track down vampires quickly, a bad thing if I try to pull what I did on Raven and not being able to get away. I would have to constantly cut myself."

"This...poison...It's only dangerous for vampires? Everything...everyone else is safe?" Alcide asked, looking thoughtful. I smiled, resting my head back against the high back of the couch.

"Yes. I am safe for everyone else. I am normal in every other way." I said and chuckled, making Alcide grin.

"Why were you so scared of telling me this?" Alcide asked after a few seconds of silence. I sat up, looking at him.

"Because everyone else I've told, and that's not many, have slowly slipped away. They didn't want to hurt my feelings by leaving the same second I told them, but they have just pulled away until they no longer was a part of my life. I...I guess I expected the same from you. And...for some weird reason I don't want that to happen, 'cause I like you." I blurt stuff. It's nothing new. Alcide grinned at my blushing cheeks.

"Then stop worrying. I like you too. Not going anywhere. And I still have to keep an eye on you." He nudged me in the arm, making me laugh and feel just a tiny spark of interest for this lovely, honest bear of a man.

A cold claw suddenly latched around my heart. I grabbed Alcide's arm, my pulse going from zero to a hundred in a second.

"Ashlyn? What's wrong?" Alcide's voice had gone from loving to worried.

"Oh God...oh God..." I moaned.

"Hey, look at me!" Alcide grabbed me, forcing me to look at him.

"Raven...! The vampire from the pub! He knows where I live! He...There was a note on my door when I got home and he knows! He's been in my room, Alcide!" I was panicking, not knowing what to do or how to deal with it.

"But I thought he couldn't kill you?" Alcide tried to calm me as best as he could, but the black fear pressing down on me was about to take control.

"Of course he can kill me. Not physically, because he can't make me bleed, but there are several other ways to kill me." I swallowed hard, forcing me to calm down.

"He tried to poison me once. But I know how he thinks. At least I think I do. I got away that time, but I never know what he's going to do next." I pressed my hands over my face, moaning.

"Oh God, what am I going to do? I can't stay at the hotel and I most certainly can't live in my truck. I'm just going to have to find another hotel before dusk. Which...is only a few hours away." I groaned, not liking how this was turning out. Here I was thinking this was just another city, just a few new vampires and then I would move on, but instead I had ended up running in to an old "friend" who more than anything wanted me dead, spent a night with a vampire who was ready to hire humans to learn more about me _and_ had saved my life and I'd met this...'human guard' who seemed to care a lot for me already and who I...liked.

"Well...we can just go pack up your stuff and you can live at my makeshift apartment?" Alcide said and I looked surprised up at him.

"What?"

"I know. I know it's ridiculous and I know it sounds like I'm asking you to move in, but I'm not. Not really. You need to find a place quick so you can stay safe and a place where this Raven have no idea where is. It's temporary of course, but it's the best choice you've got." Alcide shrugged his shoulders, smiling crookedly.

"Really?" I whispered, slightly struck by his straightforwardness and, again, his care.

"Really. If you're okay with it." I smiled and couldn't help myself, I tossed my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Alcide. You have no idea what this means to me." I whispered, thankful and moved. He really didn't know. Never, except for my father, had I met someone who could look passed my problem and see me for who I am and care for me like this. Not a human at least. And vampires, in my experience, didn't bother to care for humans in a very big degree. Alcide was obviously something special and one of a kind.

* * *

**Alcide has secrets of his own...**


	10. It's so easy, being with you

**A short, rather slow, but (I think) sweet chapter. I need to find a smooth trancision in to the up-coming events...it's hard... :D Just stay put guys, it will get better! ;)  


* * *

  
**

10.

This was like getting undressed in front of a stranger. I felt weird and shy.

"Okay...so this is just a normal needle pen. I place a new needle in it like this...and then I just press it against my finger and click this button...and voila, blood." I squeezed at my finger, making a drop of blood form on the tip. Alcide sat still next to me, watching with curiosity. I picked up a white strip from my black box.

"Then this is the genius part." I said, showing him the simple strip of paper-like material. I pressed the end against the drop of blood, letting it soak up.

"Then I just have to wait until the blood reaches the end here, by the blue line and a number will show, telling me the level the poison is at." I said, trying a smile at Alcide.

"Wow. I've never seen anything like that. So, your father, he sends you new strips all the time?" Alcide asked, his eyes were big and he genuinely looked interested.

"Yes. When I need more I just call him and he mails me more to a post box in the town I'm in." I looked down at the strip of paper.

"Oh. 5. See? Not bad." I said with a smile, showing him the number on the end of the paper.

"So...you're safe?" Alcide asked and I nodded.

"For now at least. I'll feel it if it gets worse."

"How long can you go without..." Alcide didn't need to say anything more, I knew what he meant.

"It all depends on how quickly the toxic level rises. Anything from less than a day to a few days. But not long, unfortunately." I bit my lip, his face said more than words. He was picturing me in action with a vampire.

"I guess that's why I've never had a boyfriend. Not a real boyfriend at least. Vampires...don't make great boyfriends. I don't blame anyone for not wanting to be with me. Not when knowing what I have to do when things are really bad." My voice faded to a whisper. I really hated my prospects in life. A life on the road, constantly moving, constantly seeking out vampires, never settling down. That wouldn't be safe.

"You just haven't met the right one." Alcide said and gently took my hand. I looked at him, seeing a soft smile on his lips. Did he...? I mentally shook my head.

"You really are something different, aren't you Alcide." I said and smiled. A light flush brushed over his face and he shrugged his shoulders, actually looking shy.

My eyes drifted to the window.

"It's full dark." I almost whispered, a claw of fear grabbing me.

"Don't worry Ash. You're safe here. I promise." Alcide smiled reassuringly at me. I huffed a breath of worry and slumped back in the couch.

"I feel like a prisoner. I can't go out, because I don't know if Raven is going to be lurking around the corner." I grumbled. This was not the way I preferred my life.

"Well, as your prison-keeper I just have to make sure you're entertained." Alcide said and I blushed furiously.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Alcide, I didn't mean it like that!" I said desperately, grabbing his arm. Alcide only threw his head back, laughing his deep and smooth laugh.

"I'm just joking! But! I do have a TV, I do have a few card games up my sleeve and I believe I can keep you entertained. What do you say. A round of cards?" He grinned at me.

"Strip poker?"

"Don't tempt me." Alcide grumbled, but his eyes glittered teasingly, making me buzzing with expectation.

* * *

"Wait, I thought you said that the aces were higher than the kings?" I squealed and giggled.

"No! I did no such thing!" Alcide faked insulted and I growled, faking just as much angry as he faked insulted.

"You, Mr. Herveaux are a liar and a cheat!" I said and dove over the cards on the floor and knocked him over.

"Oh! Hey!" Alcide laughed as I grabbed his waist, tickling him. He rolled me over, pinning my arms to the floor.

"Now I don't remember attacks were part of this card game!" He said grinning and I giggled.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." I said before wrapping my leg around his, quickly pushing it, making him topple over. He hit the floor with an _ooff_ and before he could react I had gotten up and placed myself over his legs, pinning him down.

"Hey!" Alcide exclaimed, not impressed by the fact he'd been outsmarted by a girl. He pushed himself up on the elbows, grinning crookedly at me.

"Now where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked, eyes glittering. I shrugged my shoulders.

"In my way of life you have to know how to defend yourself." I said and Alcide's smile faded. He pushed himself upright. He looked at me intently and I almost felt shy. Which was not like me. I started to slip of his lap and Alcide grabbed my arms, pulling me close and we slipped back down on the floor. He cradled me gently and I rested my head on his shoulder. Alcide did the most personal and loving thing I could think of. He brushed my hair back and leaned his cheek against my forehead.

"You shouldn't have to be forced to live like that." He whispered. I smiled and found myself wrapping my arm around his waist. Never in my life had I felt so...warm and safe.

"I wish I had a choice. I wish I could choose how to live my life, choose who to live my life with..." I whispered and had to bite my lip. Not going to get emotional!

My phone ringing snapped me out of it and I reluctantly forced myself up, smiling shyly down at Alcide.

"You are one of a kind." I whispered before crawling over to my bag by the wall, digging out my cell phone.

"Hello." I said, clearing my throat of the heavy lace of emotions.

"Where did you disappear to, pretty little Ash?" I felt myself go ice cold and I crumbled against the wall, pressing my hand over my mouth.

_Breathe, Ashlyn, breathe!_

"How did you get my number." I couldn't believe this was happening. Now he was invading my of my personal space than I liked. There was a cold chuckle on the other end.

"Leave me alone, Raven." I whispered, hating that I wasn't able to keep my voice steady. Alcide was next to me in a flash. His eyes were hot and angry.

"Now why would I do such a thing Ashlyn? You know what I want. It's a little thing called revenge. Now you should really tell me where you've disappeared off to, before I start maiming this town." Raven grumbled on the other end of the line. I could almost feel his cold presence next to me.

"You're not that stupid Raven." I said, clenching my jaw.

"No, but I'm crazy enough aren't I? Isn't that what you called me? I'll find you. And I'll have fun doing it." The click on the other end was my cue. I started to shake and I dropped the phone on the floor.

"I hate him. I hate him." I whispered and Alcide quickly gathered me up.

"I'll kill him. Just say the word and I'll kill him." He grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Alcide, he's a vampire. Unless you have abilities I don't know about then you're going to have a hard time taking him down alone." I sighed and pressed my cheek against his shoulder.

"Well, I won't let him get his hands on you, that guy is obviously demented." Alcide's grumble had eased, but I heard the anger fuming under the surface.

"He doesn't know where you are, for now that's all that matters. Come on. For once you should sleep at nighttime." Alcide said and helped me up.

"I only have one bedroom, but it's yours, I'll sleep on the couch." He said and opened the door to the very simply decorated bedroom. He moved to turn, walking back to the living room but I grabbed his hand.

"Please, I don't want to sleep alone." I whispered. For the first time in my life I was actually scared. Being scared of the dark would continue to grow as long as Raven's threat would be hanging over my head.

"You...want me to sleep with you?" Alcide asked carefully and quickly flushed at his choice of words.

"I mean...you want me to...sleep next to you...in the bed..." He stuttered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alcide, you need to calm down." I said and pulled him with me in to the bedroom, kicking the door closed. 


	11. Tainted blood

**This chapter turned out pretty long, so I'm leaving the smut for the next chapter, k? ;P  
Again; thanks for great reviews, I really do love you all for it! :D Hope you enjoy this one as well!  


* * *

**

11.

_**The black hallways were around me again. Fear threatened to grab me. The eyes in the pictures followed me, burning my skin. My feet moved on their own, pushing me forward towards the room I dreaded. I knew this place all too well. The mansion in England. Raven's home. Or former home more likely. A familiar chuckle glided through the hall and I gasped. A big hand grabbed mine and I knew, without looking, who it was. Alcide was there. He was with me, keeping me safe. His warmth radiated towards me like warm, golden light.**_

'_**You have nothing to fear.' It was Alcide's voice. Softly whispering, but still there was a hardness in it. I feel myself smiling.**_

'_**What are you Alcide?' I ask, wondering where this man was coming from. **_

'_**Look at me.' His voice beckoning me to turn my head. Alcide's face turned towards me and I see his eyes. His eyes are...sharp and yellow.**_

I gasped and my eyes open, wide awake. I'm was in bed. Alcide's bed and sometime during the night we're moved closer to each other, Alcide's arm was wrapped around my waist and his nose was against my hair. I felt my lunges collapsing and I pushed him away almost tripping out of bed. My knees buckled and I grabbed the wall. My t-shirt had twisted so many times around my waist I realized that was the reason for my heavy breathing. I tugged at it while trying to calm my heartbeat and my shaking.

"Ashlyn?" Alcide's voice was heavily laced with sleep as he blinked, looking bewildered at me.

"What...are you!" I breathed, forcing every word out.

"What...?" Alcide, naturally had no idea what I'm on about and he sat up, looking worried at me.

"Ashlyn, come here." He said softly, reaching out to me.

"N...no!" I whimpered and I rushed passed him, heading to the bathroom. I grabbed my black box from my bag on the way. I stumbled inside, locking the door soundly after me. Alcide was there in a flash.

"Ashlyn! What's wrong? Come on, talk to me!" He begged, knocking on the door. I could barely hear him over my pounding heart. With shivering hands I pulled out my pen and a needle and quickly did what I've done so many times before. I took a few minutes calming down and brushing my hair back while I waited for the result.

"Ashlyn..." Alcide's voice sounded hurt and it broke my heart, but my dream was too vivid, too outspoken. There was something wrong here.

"17? What the hell..." I whispered to myself, groaning. I could feel the poison stinging my insides. I pressed my head against the wall. What was that dream? What was with Alcide? I knew it was trying to tell me something.

"Ashlyn, please, talk to me." Alcide sounded broken. I felt myself tear in two, one part wanted to let him hug me and keep me safe, the other part wanted to run.

"It was just a stupid dream." I mumbled through clenched teeth. I forced myself to get up and I propped the blood test in the toilet and flushed. I drew another deep breath before opening the door.

I looked up at Alcide, half expecting his eyes to be different, but they were the same, warm dark brown. Now they were looking worried at me.

"Ashlyn...?" He said tryingly.

"I...I had a bad dream." My voice was barely a whisper.

"Ashlyn, you are white as a sheet, it was more than just a bad dream." Alcide reached out for me and though the images in my head told me to stay away my desperate need for his warm touch won and I allowed him to embrace me and pull me in to a tight hug. My gasps came uncontrollably and I sniffled, realizing I had started to cry. Alcide soothed me, gently stroking my hair.

"Come on sweetie." Alcide whispered and gently picked me up. I pressed my face against his shoulder, holding tightly around his neck. He carried me back to the bedroom and carefully laid me down. He slipped down next to me, cradling me in his arms.

"Tell me your dream." He whispered has he kept soothing me.

"I...I was back in Raven's old mansion. The same dream as before. But...you were there now as well, keeping me safe. But..." I wasn't able to tell him what I saw. I didn't want to know if any of it would turn out to be true.

"You are safe." Alcide whispered warmly and I tilted my head up to look at him, once again confirming that he was still the same dark-eyed one.

"With me, you are safe." His breath brushed my cheek and I felt a warm shiver run through me.

"Alcide...?" I breathed, feeling my heart pounding hard in my neck, but this time it was for something completely different than fear. Alcide's hand drifted from my hair to my cheek and his lips gently brushed my forehead. I tilted my head up more, feeling his body go harder as I slid closer. His lips continued down, kissing my cheekbone, the corner of my mouth before gliding down to my jaw. I bent my head back, desperately wanting to feel his warm lips against my neck. For once I didn't need a warm room to stay warm in a man's embrace, my heat combined with Alcide's made it more than warm enough. His lips pressed against my neck and I shivered delightfully. His hands slipped down my waist, fingers finding the skin on my hips.

I heard myself gasp before I even felt the pain. First Alcide misunderstood my noise. I didn't blame him. His tongue flickered over the skin on my neck, leaving tracks of heat.

"Alcide, stop!" I breathed, feeling a painful shutter run through my body. Alcide's head jerked back, staring bewildered at me.

"Ashlyn?" He asked huskily. I pressed my eyes shut, the pain pressing a scream up through my throat. I pushed him away, tripping out of bed, yet again. The pain forced me to bend forward, grabbing the wall.

"The...poison!" I managed to press out through stiff, pale lips. It had gone from 17 to...too high! This was going to fast!

"Shit!" Alcide's voice sounded clearer now, fear grabbing hold of him. He jumped out of bed and grabbed me, pulling me upright.

"I need to..." I started, but a new round of fire in my veins forcefully shut me up.

"Vampires. I know. Eric?" Alcide said hardly and I looked at him, hurt gripping my heart. This was what I feared and expected. Resentment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Alcide said tenderly and gently picked me up. He was able to read me like an open book, no doubt about that.

"Is...is it still dark?" I whispered.

"Sweetie, it's dark _again_. You've slept through an entire day. It's 8 pm." Alcide said with a crooked smile.

"Oh..." I said, slightly dumbstruck.

"Hurry...I need to change..." I whispered and Alcide carried me to the bathroom without another word. He put me down on the toilet lid and hurried back out to get my bag.

"You need help...?" He asked, not quite sure what to do.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll be out soon." I whispered and smiled my best smile. Alcide hesitated, but had to leave and close the door finally.

I pulled myself up, feeling a fever rush through me. I felt weak and foggy, but I managed somehow to wash up and put some make up on. Luckily I rarely _looked _at badly as I _felt_. I knew I had to look my best to catch the interest of a guy like Eric. And I knew I wanted Eric. Not knowing _why _I wanted him was a whole other question. I dug in to my bag, thanking myself for changing out its content with a few newer outfits from my suitcase. I pulled out a red, frayed miniskirt and a short, black corset-like top, basically just covering my breasts and a few inches below with wide straps crossing over on my back. A pair of black leather ankle boots with buckled details over it topped the outfit. I brushed my hair straight and before I left I dabbed some light blush color in my cheeks, covering up any sign of my sickness. My knees wobbled lightly as I left the bathroom, but as my pulse had steadied so had the pain. But it was there, in very big degree. Alcide turned and made big eyes at me.

"Wow...you don't look sick." He said and gaped, looking me up. I smiled meekly.

"I only feel sick. That's the upside of this, it's not visible." I said. I reached out for his hand.

"But I'm going to need your help a bit, I feel rather weak and...I don't want to risk running in to Raven alone." Alcide instantly grabbed around me, hands touching bare skin.

"I got you." He whispered and I felt the fever mix with the fever he seemed to create in me.

* * *

Alcide stopped his truck, this time not the "Herveaux contracting" van, just outside the entrance to the parking lot.

"You...can't follow me in?" I asked, remembering his reluctance last time. Alcide's face looked hard.

"No...not when the club is full of...no, I can't." He said tightly. I wrinkled my forehead.

"When are you going to tell me what the deal is with you Alcide?" I asked, remembering his sharp, yellow eyes in my dream. Alcide smiled, brushing his fingers over my hand.

"Don't you worry about that. Now go. Call me when you need to leave. I'll be here." He quickly, but clumsily brushed away my question, only strengthening my worry. But for now I'd let it be.

"Thank you." I said gently before slipping out of the van, hurrying over the parking lot, quickly glancing around me, in to the darkness.

"Pam." I almost breathed her name, seeing her at the door to Fangtasia. They had just opened and it was still pretty quiet. I was actually happy to see the over-glamorized blonde. If I ever planned on getting it on with a female again, I would definitely go for her.

"Well, lovely one. What brings your back here?" She said coolly, a crooked smile tugged at her perfect, red lips. She was wearing a red, body-hugging dress and she looked me up and down.

"You matched me tonight. How thoughtful." She purred teasingly and I grinned. She had matched the one shoulder dress with a pair of black, long, finger-less fishnet gloves and a pair of black studded ankle boots, giving the classy dress a rocked look.

"Pam, one day you and I are going to have some fun, putting all your...lesbian weirdness to good use, but right now I really, _really_ need to see Eric." I said and walked up to her, her expression was priceless.

"Oh, you couldn't get enough last time?" She purred, rather intrigued, it seemed she liked my way of thinking.

"Can anyone?" I asked, winking at her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"He couldn't, that's for sure. He's in his office. Go right ahead." She said and I pondered her choice of words. Eric...couldn't get enough? Of what?

I hurried through the rather empty club, nodding at the bartender before pushing open the door behind the bar. Eric's head snapped up, ready to tell off whoever dared interrupt him. His face instantly changed from annoyed to surprised and he stood up so fast his chair tipped over. I pressed the door shut behind me, leaning against it and letting out a shivering breath. Even now, without touching him, I could feel the electric tingles reach out for me.

"Ashlyn." Eric breathed and was in front of me in two long steps. He cupped my face in his hands before I could take another breath and I was rather startled by his intensity.

"Where have you been?" He asked, almost scolding me, worry laced his voice.

"W...what?" I hated it when I stuttered. I sounded like a child.

"Where have you been, I thought you were dead. I haven't been able to track down this...Raven, but it was pretty clear he was after you. Has he hurt you?" Eric's jaws clenched, his perfect face looking tight and pale. I couldn't help but smile.

"What, Eric? Are you actually worried about me? Me? A girl you barely know and...nailed once the other night?" I blinked in surprise, not able to stop smiling. Eric's lips tugged upwards.

"Once? I believe I nailed you multiple times." He growled, this time pressing his long, strong body against mine. I sucked in a deep, shivering gasp, my eyes closing. The pure energy that instantly sucked my poison away was stronger than anything I'd felt before. I could've settled with that. His hands on my face, his body pressed against mine. But now I wanted more. All I saw, felt and heard was Eric, nothing else seemed to matter.

"More..." I whispered, gently pulling his white shirt out of his jeans and sneaking my hands under it, touching his hard, muscular body.

"Indeed." Eric breathed and lifted my up with great ease, letting me wrap my legs around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, digging my nose against the nook of his shoulder. Without any shyness at all Eric ripped the door open and entered the club. I kept my eyes closed, but I could feel everyone's eyes on us as we rounded bar and headed towards the door in the corner, leading to the dark hallway and the bedroom I'd only been in once before. I couldn't wait to see it again.  


* * *

**Smut, smut, smut, you know you want it. ;D**


	12. Hot'n'Cold

**Aaah, this chapter took forever... :D Obviously even my libido is low now, it was hard getting out some smut...haha! ;D  
But I do hope you like and let me know what you think. :)  


* * *

**

12.

I kept my arms tightly wrapped around Eric's neck, my nose pressed against his jaw. I didn't let go when he laid me back on the bed and Eric grumbled, pressing his lips against my bare shoulder.

"You could have gone to any other vampire. Why did you choose me again?" Eric mumbled and he looked at me, blue eyes glittering curiously. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Maybe I like it here." I whispered. Eric grinned crookedly.

"Is that what you want to hear? Do you like getting confirmation that someone wants you?" My voice quivered. An unfamiliar sting in my stomach made me twist. I turned my head, biting my lip. I felt small and dominated, which I really hated. I never engaged with vampires if I wasn't in control, yet here I was, letting this god-like man take control of me.

"My lovely, look at me." Eric's gentle voice snapped me back and I turned my head, looking at him. His face looked strangely soft.

"I hoped you would be back." He whispered and before I could say anything he pressed his lips against mine, washing away any conflicting feelings I had. Eric's hand slipped up my thigh, brushing up under my skirt.

"Do you always dress like this or is it especially for me?" He breathed hotly as he gazed down at my outfit.

"I'd do anything to get your attention." I whispered, smiling dreamily.

"Lovely, just by walking in you've got my attention." Eric grumbled and tugged at my underwear. I felt high. Really high. My head was buzzing, my eyelids were heavy and it felt like my skin was vibrating. Every single inch of me was on edge.

"Lovely, you seem unwell." Eric pushed himself up, looking down at me, his eyebrows arched sharply down between his eyes.

"I…Don't stop Eric. The poison, it's high. You're…you're helping." I whispered, feeling a new and desperate longing for his touch. Eric dropped himself down, brushing fingers through my hair and stroking down my arm.

"Does this help?" He whispered as his fingers traced small spirals down my arm before dropping to my thigh.

"Yes." I breathed. I started tugging at his shirt, beckoning him to move forward with it. Through slit eyelids I saw him smile gently before pushing himself up, pulling the shirt over his head. With one smooth motion he'd unhooked my top and dropped it on the floor. He pressed his cool skin against mine, bare breasts pressing against hard muscled pecks.

"Even better?" Eric whispered, hearing my shivering gasp.

"Yes." I whimpered, pressing my fingers in to his back. A complete, full body contact was the only thing that could send my poison level down to zero when it had gotten this high. It had to be at least 30, which meant it had gone sky high in the matter of minutes, from my test in the bathroom until the pain started. His hand once again slipped up my skirt, this time grabbing hold of my underwear and started pulling it down. I felt my core heat up immediately, desperately wanting to feel every inch of him. I flicked the piece of fabric off my foot and didn't dare move as Eric's hand sought way up my inner thigh. He hit my warm soft spot and I arched my back, pressing my head back in to the soft linens. I bit my lip, desperately restraining my moans. His finger slipped inside me and it felt like when he touched my skin, only now the high was coming from the inside, radiating out. Eric's tongue flicked over my collar bone, his hot grumbles spurring my on even more. I reached down and pulled down the zipper in my skirt.

"Pull it off." I whispered, pushing at my skirt. Eric smiled, slipping down my body and pulling the skirt with him. It fell on the ground and he slowly started zipping down my boots and pulled them off. My skin itched for him while he quickly undid his pants and pushed them off. I almost groaned as he waited, looking down at me.

"So impatient." Eric muttered with a smile on his lips. He dropped himself down on top of me, his tongue flickered over my already hard nipples. I murmured pleased, pulling my fingers through his short hair and pressing him closer. Eric grabbed my leg, whipping it over his back and he left a trail of kisses from my breasts, up along my neck and ended at my lips. With no help from his hands he pressed his hard self inside me, groaning deeply as he filled me up completely. I felt a sweet dizziness take me and I wrapped myself even tighter around him. His movements were slow and steady at first, his eyes locked with mine and bright sparks ignited between us. It was like the lust was taking physical form. I dropped my hands down his back and grabbed his behind, begging for more. I lifted my head and brushed my tongue over his throat and nibbled on his jaw. Eric's moan was deep and rumbling and his fingers braided lightly in my hair. I did my best spurring him on, sucking on his earlobe and pressing my fingers in to his behind. Soon enough his thrusts got deeper, harder and faster and I whimpered out a sound a pleasure, I finally felt more in control, having him doing just what I needed him to do; fucking me hard and fast.

To subdue our roars of passion as we both reached our highs Eric pressed his lips tightly against mine, his tongue thrusting in to my mouth and caught mine, fingers tightly grabbing hold of my hair while my fingers almost drew blood from his hard muscled behind.

"It's almost dawn." Eric whispered against my hair, his voice soft and gentle, every trace of the bed-mate I'd had the last hours had vanished.

"Good. Then I don't have to fear Raven when I leave." I said, pressing myself even closer to his naked body, head rested in the nook of his shoulder.

"Has he been threatening you?" Eric's voice got a bit harder and I nodded lightly. No point in lying.

"He had been in my hotel room when I was out. He…left a note." I whispered.

"What? Then you are staying here with me, you are not going back there." Eric's hand pressed harder against my back, promptly telling me I was not leaving.

"It's okay, I don't live there anymore, I'm staying with….a friend." I said hurriedly, hoping he didn't notice my pause. He had hired Alcide to watch me, I doubted he wanted the help to be shacking up with the one he was…sexually saving, to put it like that. Besides, it seemed Alcide and Eric had a slightly tense relationship, Eric wouldn't even allow him in the bar during opening hours!

"A friend?" Eric shook me of my thoughts.

"Yes, a friend. You don't have to worry. You've already given me a bodyguard, I'm perfectly fine." I said and sighed, closing my eyes yet again, drifting somewhere between awake and asleep.

"How is Alcide treating you?" Eric asked and I had to concentrate hard, so I didn't give myself away.

"He's wonderful. A gentleman." I said. Eric huffed and I lifted my head to look at him. He looked like he was pouting.

"What is the deal with you and Alcide? If he's working for you, why does it seem like you don't like him?" I asked, curiosity taking over.

"He's not working for me, he owed me a favor, among many." Eric grumbled.

"Why can't he enter the club then? You obviously don't like him, right?"

"There's not much about him to like. Lovely one, you talk too much. Come here." Eric brushed my questions aside and pulled me up to his lips. Gentle tingles still spread under my skin by his every touch, but now they were nothing compared to earlier. I knew that my poison level was as close to zero as it could come. His lips brushed away the last toxic strains.

"Do you never tire?" I whispered, smiling against his lips. His hand had slipped down my thigh and lifted it over his waist and now I felt his massiveness grow hard against me again.

"Of you lovely? Obviously not. I can't seem to get enough of you at all." Eric whispered huskily, pulling me closer.

"You better be careful, Eric or I might take it personal and think you actually like me." I chuckled, slowly moving my hips closer to him.

"Take it anyway you like lovely, as long as I get to take you." Eric murmured and soon enough I was on my back again, savoring the feel of his weight on me.

"Sleeping beauty." I whispered and giggled to myself as I glanced down at a heavily sleeping Eric. Well, a dead Eric. Vampires did look creepy when they were sleeping. I silently slipped out of bed and got dressed and fixed my hair as best as I could. Now this I had done before. I grabbed my shoes and tip-toed out to the dark hallway and hurried out to the empty club. Sun was already streaming in through the entrance door which was perched wide open with the help of a big trash can.

"Hi again." I said, smiling to the, yet again, stunned, tiny girl. This time she was restocking the bar.

"Hello Miss Rivet." She chirped, smiling sweetly at me. I stopped and stared at her.

"You know me?" I asked stunned. The girl's face turned pale for a second and she bit her lip.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" She stuttered and I held out my hands, chuckling.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just curious." I said smiling.

"Well, Mr. Northman has been talking about you when his vampire friend from Bon Temps has visited Fangtasia. He spoke so fondly of you. I…I guess he really likes you. I don't blame him, you are a very pretty lady, miss." The girls bright voice chirp happily and I grinned. Now this was interesting.

"Really? Did he say anything else?" I asked, almost feeling like a teenager again.

"Well, I heard him talk about a…condition you have? It sounds awful, I'm really sorry miss." The girl looked genuinely sorry, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. Eric had told someone about my sickness? Why the hell would he do such a thing? That was my secret to tell to whomever I wanted and not for him to go about town with! That asshole! I stormed from the club, barely remembering to put on my shoes before entering the parking lot. I hurried to the main road, just then remembering I'd left my phone at Alcide's place.

"Craaaaap!" I exclaimed, the thought of walking all the way back to the apartment, in uncomfortable shoes and slightly fatigued wasn't a pleasant thought. I was just happy that the sun was up and very much present, at least I didn't have to fear Raven. With a long sigh I started walking. It was still early and the streets were quiet, so no one would raise an eyebrow at the very lightly dressed girl with the dark lines under her eyes. The walk did at least clear my head. So Eric had been telling others about my sickness. The _what_ wasn't so important, but the _why_ mattered. Well, the _what_ was kinda important as well. Did he tell it with grief in his voice or did he tell like a funny joke or did he tell it...like he enjoyed taking advantage of me. I heard myself grumble. Eric will learn that I'm able to kick some vampire ass. If I wanted him to tell others about my problem I would've said that!

"Damn you Eric, you're not going to use me, I'm the one using you." I grumbled, chuckling at myself. I had good reason to use him! Either that or I would die. Pretty simple choice I'd say?

My thoughts had been so consuming that I almost walked passed Alcide's building. I breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled of my shoes as I headed up the stairs. I found a spare key under the matt and I as silently as possible snuck inside. The apartment was quiet, making me wonder if it was empty. But as I peaked in to the bedroom I saw Alcide fast asleep. The thin white sheet only covered his lower body and I felt my mouth go dry at the sight of his naked torso. He was nothing like Eric. He was tanned, shoulders were wider and muscles were harder and more defined, a proof of years of hard work. His tousled, dark brown hair framed his sharp face, with the straight nose followed by his perfect moustache and beard. I felt a sudden urge to touch his skin, knowing so well that it would be warm. He was always so warm, no matter what he was wearing. I hurried in to the bathroom and washed off my makeup and pulled on a long oversized t-shirt, happily discarding my bra, but naturally keeping my panties on. I loosened my hair and brushed it out, inhaling the sweet scent of my shampoo. I turned off the lights in the bathroom and the hallway, leaving the apartment in a dimmed light, the sun very persistently trying to force its way through the heavy curtains. I tip-toed in to the bedroom and slipped in under the covers, looking at Alcide. I couldn't help myself. I took around his wrist which was rested on his stomach and lifted it up. Well, it was heavy, so I more pushed it than lifted it, but I moved it just enough so I could slip under it and rest my head up on his shoulder. Alcide stirred lightly and I felt his head turn, his beard tickled my forehead. He let out a long, warm breath and tucked my closer.

"Welcome home." He murmured sleepily without opening his eyes. I peaked up, seeing a sleepy smile at the corner of his lips.

"Thank you." I whispered before nuzzling closer, feeling the sweet sensation of his warm arm tucked around me.

* * *

**_Eric or Alcide...? Alcide or Eric...? What do you guys think? ;)  
_**


	13. No more running

**I'm sorry for the delayed chapter and the slow progress! My life has been slightly occupied with hospitals and bad news, but I'm not gone! ;)  
I'm posting a slightly shorter chapter than normal, just to keep from loosing my dear readers; YOU! :)  
I'm back and will work harder and more often on my story, now that I'm finally focused on it again.  
Do keep letting me know what you think!  
**

* * *

13.

I woke up a few hours later. The warmth surrounding me eased my out of my sleep, keeping a thick blanket softly wrapped around me and I didn't want to move a muscle, enjoying the heaviness of my body. My fingers stretched out and I moved my arm slowly, feeling warm skin under my hand.

"Good morning." I heard Alcide whisper and I smiled dreamily, letting him tuck me closer against his warm chest.

"Did it go alright?" He asked gently and I felt a slight cold brush past me, thinking about my time with Eric was the perfect mood killer.

"It went fine. I'm fine." I whispered hurriedly. Alcide kissed the top of my head.

"I'm glad. Why didn't you call? I would've picked you up." He said with a sleepy voice.

"I forgot my phone here. But it was okay. The sun was up and the cool air did me good." I replied, just as sleepy. Alcide's free hand stroke up my arm, not stopping has he reached my shoulder but continued down my side. He barely brushed the top of my hip before gliding up again, but that tiny movement sent a fire through my spine, spreading like wildfire. I had to focus not to mutter a sound of pleasure. I lay perfectly still, concentrating on my breathing. Alcide's breath brushed my hair in steady beats but a light quiver in it made another warm jolt run through me.

"Ashlyn?" Alcide's tender voice almost made goose bumps form on my skin.

"Yes…?" I whispered. Speaking any louder would reveal a quivering voice.

"I wish I could be the one to take away your poison. Because I love to have you this close. Warm. Safe." He voice drifted off and the silence spurred on the heat even more.

"I wish that too." I whispered, feeling how new, vibrating feelings for this gentle giant grew in me. I couldn't be falling in love. I shouldn't be! Yet I felt the tingle grow in my stomach. The feeling of life under my fingers was indeed intoxicating. Alcide moved closer, lying on his side and his hands wrapped tighter around me. His lips found my forehead. Then my eyes, my cheek, my nose. It was such a light touch against my skin it would bring tears to my eyes, had I not been so dazzled by the sensation. When his lips slowly searched for mine I had no resistance left in me. Ever so gently his soft lips surrounded by a tickling beard hit mine and I felt myself draw closer, wanting more, begging for more. Ashlyn!

My body didn't listen to reason anymore. Alcide's lips moved slowly against mine while he rolled me over on my back, fingers cupping my face. I whimpered, intoxicated and dizzy, which only deepened the kiss, his hot tongue flicked over mine. The pure sensation of pulsing, steaming hot, vibrant skin was enough to make tears form in my eyes. How unfair it was, that I couldn't be satisfied by this and only this forever!

A terrible rumble from the hallway made us both jolt upright in shock. It sounded like the door was being smashed in and sure enough, someone was in the apartment.

"Oh Aaaaalcide!" A female voice called, followed by a crazy chuckle. Alcide roared and was out of bed in a flash. I gulped down buckets of air, calming my flustered cheeks and slowing my racing heart. Alcide pulled on his jeans and I stumbled to my feet.

"Stay here!" Alcide commanded, pointing at me with a fierce look on his face. I moved to object, but he had already shut the door in my face. I quickly got a pair of pants and a top out of my bag and got dressed, my ears prickled with curiosity at the sound of voices out in the hallway. I gathered my hair in a clip and couldn't stay here anymore. I silently opened the door and peaked out.

"You should just do yourself a favor and give her up Alcide, you can't fight us." The female voice said and I knew my reasoning said to quickly close the door and climb out of the window. My stubbornness told me otherwise, as usual.

"Alcide?" I asked carefully, stepping out in to the bare living room. I caught a glimpse of Alcide in the hallway with a female and a short, massive male before a whiff of heavy cologne caught my nose and I managed to duck away, just in time before a pair of massive hands was able to knock me over. I dove for the floor, rolling away and quickly turning to face my assailant.

"Stop squirming, brat!" A brown haired, bearded man growled and launched himself at me again. All my life I'd trained for these things. I sent the ball of my palm straight up in to his chin as he reached for me, sending him flying backwards in blinding pain.

"Ashlyn!" I heard Alcide call desperately and I saw him grabbing the female headed towards me and throwing her in to the wall. I got to my feet as Alcide stopped in front of me, shielding me from the attackers.

"Cooter, get your ugly rear out of my apartment or I swear, I will kill you!" Alcide's voice was so deep it sounded more animalistic than human. The man who had attacked me, Cooter, stumbled to his feet by the help of the skinny, shabby female. She glared at me with cold, evil eyes.

"No way Alcide, we're not leaving without that one." She snared, nodding in my direction.

"Debbie, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to take that and your scrawny boyfriend as far away from us as you possibly can, I am warning you!" Alcide roared. The female, Debbie chuckled.

"_Us_? So this brat is yours? Oh honey! Can you never get any better than me?" She threw her head back and laughed. Insanely.

"You are dirt under my boot Debbie. Now get out before I rip your throats out!" Alcide was shivering with anger.

"No! I told you! We ain't leaving without her! We've been sent to collect her and that we will do!" Debbie was matching Alcide's anger, glaring coldly at him without blinking.

"What? Who sent you?" I grabbed Alcide's arm, feeling my heart racing yet again, this time in fear.

Debbie moved her cold eyes slowly towards me, an evil grin tugging at her lips.

"Oh I believe you know him very well, brat." She said and I felt myself go cold. So, Raven was really set on getting his hands on me.

"You really have an attitude problem, don't you Debbie." I hissed.

"Bitch!" Debbie yelled and she moved to grab me, but Alcide was there, shoving her back against the wall. The stared and glared at each other.

"If you have any wits left in your drugged out head Debbie, you leave now!" Alcide snapped at her. Debbie stared back, obviously weighing her options.

"We will be back for her Alcide. You can't protect her at all times." She grumbled lowly. A quick nod at the others and they reluctantly moved out to the hallway. Alcide didn't relax before Debbie had backed out of the apartment and disappeared down the stairs. In the meantime I had moved in to the bedroom and quickly started to gather my things, shoving them down in my bag.

"Ashlyn? What are you doing?" Alcide came in to the bedroom, looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I have to move. I can't stay here, not as long as Raven is so set on digging his claws in to me." I breathed, forcing myself to fold my clothes to be able to fit them all in my bag.

"No." Alcide's plain, short answer made me stop and turn.

"What no? Alcide, you don't understand Raven, he won't stop before he has me and I am not going to put you in harm's way, just because I like spending time with you. He will kill everyone in his way if he has to. You saw what just happened!" I said, grabbing my boots. Alcide huffed.

"Debbie Pelt and her new dog is nothing to fear. If he hired that gang to do his bidding he's just desperate and he has nothing!" He walked over to me, grabbing my hands and forced me to look up at him.

"You are not leaving. You are not alone against Raven this time. You have an ally." Alcide smiled lovingly.

_Allies. I have allies. _I thought to myself, my mind conjuring an image of Eric and Pam.


	14. Who to trust

**First a short chapter, now a long one. :D  
I absolutely love your reviews! Thank you sooo much! It keeps me going! :)  
I hope you enjoy, I think my small writers block is gone now and the story is slowly unfolding in my head. ;)  
**

* * *

14.

I paced the floor while Alcide tried to fix the door as best as he could. I chewed on my thumb, thinking, trying to figure this mess out.

"There. That will at least hold it in place." Alcide breathed and looked at the door, securely locked at last.

"What if it wasn't Raven." I whispered, stopping dead in my tracks. Alcide sat down in the chair by the worn down coffee table.

"What?"

"What if it wasn't Raven who sent Debbie and the others." I turned and looked at Alcide, not quite sure what to make of this thought. Alcide's eyes grew dark and angry.

"Eric?" He said through gritted teeth and I nodded meekly.

"He has no reason to...hate me. But...my disease is lethal to him. And one doesn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that Eric likes to be in control of everything that is unknown to him. And...the human girl at Fangtasia told me he's been talking about me to another vampire. Not Raven, she described him as an old friend from Bon Temps. Do you know anyone there?" The girl had claimed Eric has spoken fondly of me, but how could I be sure? Alcide shook his head.

"No...my father has done some work there and I've only been there once on a job, but I don't know anyone. I didn't know a vampire resided there, that's for sure." Alcide stood up and walked over to me, gently cupping my face.

"Don't do anything stupid now, Ashlyn. I see your eyes twinkle and I am pretty sure that means a plan is forming in your head." He smiled gently and my thoughts drifted to the morning in bed. My cheeks flushed lightly.

"Alcide, you were assigned to be my bodyguard. I think I'm safe, no matter what I do." I said, smiling crookedly.

"What are you planning, missy." Alcide grumbled teasingly.

"We need to take a road trip. To Bon Temps."

* * *

Before the sun had gotten the chance to set we had eaten, packed our bags and gotten our travel gear on. I wore a pair of jeans, black boots and a moss-green turtleneck. Alcide wore his torn jeans, brown boots and a brown, checkered flannel shirt. We decided to take Alcide's pick-up as mine was familiar to Raven. I got my folded knife from my purse and put it in my jeans pocket.

"A knife?" Alcide asked darkly, the seriousness in the situation drew a heavy blanket over us.

"My best chance of survival if I'm cornered by a vampire. It worked perfectly the last time we ran in to Raven." I said before grabbing his hand.

"And with you by my side I have no doubt, I am safe." I whispered, smiling up at him.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Alcide said softly, kissing my forehead.

We got in to the truck, savoring the last minutes of the sun on the horizon.

"Why not talk to Eric straight away?" Alcide asked as he started the rumbling engine.

"Because I don't know if Eric can be trusted. Frankly, right now, after the visit of your...friends, I trust Eric about as far as I can throw him. And while on that matter..." I turned in my seat, eyeing him with a crooked smile.

"Who is Debbie and...did you date her?" I asked, seeing a flush run over his cheeks.

"Well...Debbie and I were...involved at a time. It was not my brightest moment." He said. His eyes looked heavier, almost sad.

"For what it's worth I'm glad you got out of that. She didn't seem like a good match at all." I said, gently touching his arm. Alcide smiled gently.

* * *

"Join the locals at Merlotte's, Bon Temps favorite diner. There's nothing like a long weekend road trip to immerse yourself in Louisiana music, sampling the state's sonic riches." I grinned, reading from the official Bon Temps homepage on my laptop.

"Sounds like a place to start, don't you think?" I glanced over at Alcide who's eyes were fixed on the bumpy parish road heading in to Bon Temps.

"Indeed. Merlotte's is famous for its beer and...interesting locals I guess. Hard to believe it never struck me that vampires were part of those _interesting_ locals." He said with a crooked, slightly cold grin.

"Bon Temps, everybody wants a taste." I huffed and shook my head.

"Even the town title says it all! Jeez, is the place swarming with vampires?"

"If it is then they sure know how to hide from...others." Alcide caught his tongue and his eyes flickered, as if he was about to say something else than what he did. I wrinkled my forehead, studying his features. There was something lurking under the surface and I made my mind up; I was going to figure him out.

"Oh, here it is, I think." Alcide said after minutes of silence and turned the car down a narrow, dusty road. Merlotte's Bar and grill was located in a simple brown building. The white and green neon sign lit up the surrounding dark woods. I took a deep breath as Alcide stopped the car and he looked at me.

"We don't have to do this." He said darkly.

"Yes we do. I've never let anything or anyone control my life. Whether it's Eric or Raven, I _will_ not do the mistake of falling in to their traps. I've managed on my own all these years, it's not going to change now." I said as sturdily as I could. Though I was shaking on the inside I wasn't going to let that take control of me. I knew Raven and I was pretty sure he was behind this hunt for me, but I knew better than to leave any rock unturned. I opened the door and stepped outside.

"Come on. Let's see what we can find out."

The slow atmosphere in the bar didn't seem to match the sultry music of Kenny Wayne Shepherd, the Shreveport native musician. The blues based music made my hips tingle and my thoughts and eyes drifted to Alcide. Pulling him with me to the dance floor would just be perfect, hadn't it been for the constant threat on my life at the moment. The music was just low enough to be able to talk normally and when we entered it seemed the half full bar all turned their heads in our direction. Seeing nothing of special interest they turned back to their conversations and beers. Seeing no waitress we made our way to a booth by the window. The lights were dimmed and the red-domed lamp over us gave the dark brown wood interior an even eerier look. But it had character, I'd give it that. Everything you'd except from a small town, southern diner.

"Good evening and welcome to Merlotte's. What can I get you both this evenin'?" A tiny woman with fiery red hair walked up to us with a pad and a pen ready in her hand.

"Whatever you have on tap is fine." I said with a careful smile as she eyed me curiously. She nodded and turned to Alcide.

"Same." He said quickly and the waitress walked away, looking slightly unimpressed. I bit my lip, feeling slightly at a loss, not knowing what to do.

"What now?" Alcide leaned closer, looking at me, putting words to my thoughts.

"I'm not sure." I said with a sigh. A phone rang by the bar and I glanced over, seeing a man walk up to it. He wasn't wearing a uniform, like the waitress did, so I guessed he was the boss or something. He had ash-blonde hair, ruffled lightly with a beard to match. Or maybe it was more of an unshaved face.

"Merlotte's, this is Sam." I heard him say. He listened for a second before answering a question from the other end.

"No, Sookie's not working tonight." He grumbled and my ears pricked. That name!

"I dunno, she might drop by tonight, but I'm not sure." The man named Sam said goodbye and hung up the phone and I grabbed Alcide's hand.

"That name!" I hissed.

"W...what?" Alcide blinked in surprise.

"That man over by the phone said a name, Sookie and I think I've heard it before! At...Fangtasia! Yeah, Eric had company when I visited him and I think the blonde girl was named Sookie! That means she works here! And she was with another vampire that night, maybe that's the vampire friend of Eric's!" Alcide grabbed my hand.

"You need to lower your voice Ashlyn, you're starting to attract attention." He said lowly and I glanced quickly around me, noticing a few eyes drawing away. I took a deep sip of the beer and slid out of the seat.

"I'm going to find out more." I said lowly and before Alcide could protest I'd made my way to the bar.

"Hello there." Sam said, smiling at me as he grabbed a table cloth and wiped off the counter.

"Hi." I said and leaned against the counter.

"What can I get you miss?" Sam asked. He seemed to be a very charming man, with a crooked smile and a twinkle in his eye. Yet I felt the same hidden weirdness about him as with Alcide.

"I was hoping you could help me get in touch with Sookie." I said as casually as I could. Sam stopped and stared at me, the twinkle was gone from his eyes.

"What do you want with Sookie." He said, almost threateningly. I raised my hands.

"Relax, I just need her help." I said.

"With what?"

"I...think that's between Sookie and me. Unless you're her father I don't have to tell you anything." I said and shrugged my shoulders. Sam's cheeks flushed.

"Of course I'm not her father. I'll call her and ask if she can come down here. If she doesn't then I can't help you." Sam said and his tone told me that was the final word. I choked back a sigh.

"Fine."

Sam picked up the phone while keeping his narrow eyes at me.

"Sookie? It's Sam. No, you don't have to come in to work, but there's someone here who's asking for you. Could you come down? I'm not sending a stranger to your home." I couldn't here was Sookie said, but Sam's face grew dark with a flush that spread from his cheeks and down his neck. He turned away for a second.

"I know I don't have to look after you Sookie, but considering things I think it's only fear that I watch your back." I heard him mumble.

"Fine. See you soon." He grumbled and hung up. He turned back to me and I smiled cheekily.

"She'll be here soon." Sam said and I nodded pleased.

"Thank you." I said with a grin before heading back to the table.

"Well?" Alcide asked curiously.

"She will be here soon. Then maybe I can find this friend of Eric's." I leaned back, enjoying my beer.

* * *

As the hours grew longer the bar slowly filled with the locals. I especially enjoyed the black girl at the bar, her sassy attitude and sharp comebacks at the rude, drunken guests made me grin.

After an hour and a half I was growing tired of the waiting game.

"This is taking too long." I huffed and pulled my fingers through my hair. I noticed a slight tremble in them as I did. Not good.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I need to check…you know what." I said and looked at Alcide. A worried look made his face darken.

"Don't worry so much." I said with a light smile before getting the black box out of my small bag I'd brought inside, containing box, money, ID and cell phone. And knife, let's not forget that.

"Be right back." I said and slipped out from the red leather seat.

"Keep an eye out for a blonde and dove-eyed one." I hurried through the stone arch-way next to the bar, heading down the hall towards the customer bathrooms. It was located next to a locked storage room and what seemed to be an office. I slipped in to one of the stalls and quickly got out my instruments. I could do this blindfolded by now. The light tremble in my hand made me nervous, never had the poison accelerated as fast as this before, not before coming to Shreveport at least. It had its ups and downs, but usually there were days between the highs and that was usually on one of the worst days! I stared at the white strip now, anxiously waiting for the result. When it showed 19 I was ready to pass out. This was not normal. This was…I stiffened as my skin prickled lightly. I quickly tucked away the instruments, flushed the strip down in the toilet and washed my hands, making sure the tiny prick on my finger was gone. Which it was. I tend to heal faster than normal. Oh, the paradox.

I carefully opened the door and felt a rush of tingles run down my spine. Indeed, a vampire was here. I stepped outside and for a second thought I had been wrong. But then I saw him. The back of him at least. He was lean and tall, his thin, grey cotton shirt hid a slender but muscular back. His dark brown, tussled hair lay perfectly, yet slightly in a mess on his head. I wasn't able to stop myself. I walked slowly up behind him and naturally, before I could do anything he noticed me. He turned his head, scarily slow and his nostrils flared. He dull, brown eyes met mine and it was like he knew. He just watched me as my hand automatically lifted and three fingers touched his bare, slightly hairy lower arm. The rush of relief flooded me and I thanked my lucky star. For once, a vampire who fought the instinct of ripping my head off at sight. Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same for his minx of a girlfriend.

"Hey! Get your hands of Bill!" A thick Louisiana accent said and I barely managed to lift my eyes to look at the blondie from Fangtasia. She was staring furiously at me, with her hands on her hips like she owned the place.

"It's alright Sookie. She has to." Bill the vampire said calmly and his slow accented voice was just as healing has the touch of his skin.

"Hey, you're that sassy girl from Fangtasia." Sookie said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I believe I am. And I believe this is Eric's vampire friend?" I said and looked up at Bill. My blood felt poison free for now, so I let go.

"Ashlyn, are you okay?" Alcide came in to view in the archway and now he looked from me to Bill.

"I thought I smelled dog." Bill said and grinned crookedly. That was the second time someone had called Alcide 'dog'. I was starting to take it personally. Or he should, if he smelled _that_ bad! I walked over to Alcide, just in case, putting something in between the vampire and Alcide, yours truly.

"So, you are the one who needed to see me?" Sookie asked, still all hands-on-hips and attitude.

"Actually, I needed to talk with him." I said and nodded in Bill's direction. His eyes seemed to wake up and his back straightened.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

"Maybe we should sit down." I said and without delay I headed back to our table by the window, in the back of the diner. I felt Sookie scrutinize me the entire time while we got seated, Alcide and myself on one side and Sookie and Bill on the other.

"Are you a vampire?" Sookie all of a sudden asked, her eyebrows threatening to crawl all the way down in to her eyes.

"What?" I stuttered.

"Sookie!" Bill chastised. Sookie shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't read your thoughts. Are you a vampire?" Her words left me gaping.

"Okay…first of all; you can read minds? And second of all; no, I am very much human." I wasn't sure to be flattered or insulted. Sookie looked more surprised than one caught with her hand in the cookie jar did.

"And I would appreciate it if you kept your…mind-reading abilities shut off, you have no business probing mine or anyone else's head." My words left her dumbstruck and silent. Thank God. I turned my attention to Bill, sitting across from me.

"Now, I know you have been talking with Eric. About me. Correct?" I asked. Straight forward as always. Bill seemed to ponder the thought for a minute.

"Correct." He finally answered darkly.

"Then you know about my…issue." He nodded once.

"I need to know Bill, can I trust Eric?" My question seemed to catch him off guard. He blinked and leaned back against his seat.

"Eric is the sheriff of Area 5, there is no reason not to trust him." He said simply. I chose to ignore Sookie's huff.

"Three people showed up at….my apartment this morning, claiming they had been sent to catch me and bring me to whoever sent them. Now, I know for a fact that there is one vampire who wants me dead, only he knows he can't kill me, not the old fashioned way at least. I have every reason to believe that this vampire sent those people to collect me. But I know Eric, if not well, but I know he craves to control anything and everything that is not known to him and that can benefit him in any way." In the corner of my eye I noticed Sookie going pale and her eyes flickered nervously. So, Eric knew about her abilities as well then.

"I need allies and I need many. If the vampire, known as Raven, has set out to catch me then I know that I am in mortal danger. So tell me. Can I trust Eric?" I ground my teeth together, feeling the urgency in the matter lace the air around us.

"Even better." Sookie said and she all of a sudden reached out her hand and grabbed mine. Her eyes fixed on mine.

"You can trust _us._"


	15. The present that is the past

**I may have rushed a but in this chapter. Sometimes I just write the first things that pop in to my head, I hope it's not too bad though! :)  
Do keep letting me know what you think, it makes a big difference in my writing! :) Thank you!  
Oh and don't forget I have artwork for almost every chapter of my story (stories). Check them out on my profile!  
**

* * *

15.

"So, okay, tell me, if you are deadly to a vampire when you bleed why haven't this Raven character told his minions to kill you?" Sookie asked curiously, leaning against the table with eyes fixed on me. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

"I don't know much, but I know that Raven isn't right in the head. He has a desire to possess, to control. That's the only reason I can think of for me still being alive."

"I can guarantee you Miss Rivet, Eric is not the one who sent those people to your apartment." Bill said, his old-fashioned tone could easily silence a room.

"Please, call me Ashlyn. Miss Rivet makes me feel so old." I said with a smile.

"Ashlyn." Bill said with a tender smile. "When Eric summoned me to tell me about you he only spoke fondly of you. He told me about your sickness, he told me what you had to...do to not die from it and well, I barely recognized him, because he seemed to like you. He likes to be challenged and he seems to get that from you." In the corner of my eye I saw Sookie jerk, her eyes flickered hotly at Bill, but she regained control quickly. Now I just have to find out the story that obviously was lacing the air here!

"So...you basically have to...touch a vampire to prevent death?" Sookie asked after a few seconds of thought. I grinned crookedly at her, shrugging my shoulders.

"Day to day a touch of skin can give a momentarily healing, but at one point I have to do...more." I said, making sure to put some pressure behind the last word. Sookie gaped, but the second she understood what I meant her face flushed with a hot red color and she leaned back, moving her eyes off me. I had to choke back a chuckle.

"Well...we should visit Eric, preferably right away, this Raven is a dangerous vampire, after hearing Eric talk about him and I see no reason to delay our handling of him." Bill said, coming to his girlfriends rescue. Alcide nodded.

"Then we are wasting darkness. Let's go." He grumbled and moved to get up, pushing me up in the process.

"Woah, easy there cowboy." I said with a chuckle and pushed him back down. I turned my eyes to Bill, smile gone.

"I don't know if I can trust this one any more than Raven or Eric." I said calmly and Sookie jerked, moving closer to Bill.

"If there is one man or vampire you _can_ trust in all of Louisiana its Bill Compton." She said calmly, placing a hand on Bill's arm. Now it was my turn to jerk and turn white.

"Miss Rivet?" Bill asked gently and Alcide embraced me, his eyes heavy with worry.

"Compton...?" I stuttered, memories flooding back.

"Yes. My family name for generations." Bill said slowly.

"You knew my father!" I exclaimed as lowly as I was able to. My heart was racing in a mix of joy and shock. Bill blinked in surprise.

"My adoptive vampire father. Frederick Bryan. You...you sired him, you are the one who _turned_ him...!" Both Alcide and Sookie joined me in the shocked expression now, Alcide stared at me while Sookie stared at Bill.

* * *

Tears flooded silently down my cheeks while Bill carefully held my hand across the table. Sookie had gone over to the bar to talk to her friends while Alcide lingered around the pool table, constantly glancing in my direction, his guard up at all times.

"I...I cannot believe it." I whispered, sniffling. "He always spoke so fondly of his maker and of how his life was saved because of him. He always said your name. 'Mr. Bill Compton would approve of this. My sire Bill would never say that.'" I smiled to myself. "When he spoke of you he was like a young boy, remembering a father lost in the war, a hero to a young child. He loved you so much." I turned my hand in his, squeezing his fingers gently.

"Because of you I have life." I whispered, tears trickling down my cheeks.

"So he set out to do what he said he was going to do. Salvage the weaker ones of the two-natured." Bill spoke gently and I smiled.

"He did indeed. He was the one who perfected the equipment that at all times tell me how sick I am. He, by lifting my up as a five year old, told me what could slake my pain. His recentless research over the years made it possible for me to travel, see the world and live my life. I thank him for my life. Now, I can thank you as well." Bill's smile was gentle, strangely gentle for a vampire. He was more human than any vampire I had ever met.

"Frederick was a magnificent man. He didn't deserve to die. When I found him bloody and at deaths door I knew I couldn't turn my back. I saw so much potential in his eyes. Apparently I was right." He said with a crooked smile and I giggled.

The shattering sound of glass made my ears hum and I automatically dove down on to the seat.

"Ashlyn!" Somewhere in the noise I heard Alcide's desperate roar. I covered my head and slipped down from the seat and under the table.

"Not so fast, strange one!" A male, furious voice said from behind me and grabbed a handful of my hair, yanking me up. I screamed, mostly in pain, but also in anger. I recognized the voice. The man called Cooter, from earlier that day! The shock of the bursting glass had rendered me weak and before I could regain myself he yanked me out of the broken window, scraping my back against the pieces of glass still left in the frame. My scream was pure pain now. I was tossed on the dirty ground, crumbling in blinding pain.

"Gotcha now!" I heard the shrilling voice of Debbie. I gasped, trying to push myself up on my arms, but a well placed kick in the gut knocked the air out of me, sending dancing white stars across my eyes. I heard Debbie, Cooter and a few more surround me and I tried to gather up all the strength I could.

"Deeeebbie..." I almost didn't recognize Alcide's grumbling, deep voice. I managed to push myself up on my elbows, feeling the painful sting in my back. Cooter grabbed my hair, yanking my head back in a painful angle.

"Now now Alcide, do not make one single wrong move or I'll have the pleasure of snapping this one's neck." He growled.

"Now I don't think you'll do that, you need her alive for your new...master." Alice growled just as deeply.

"Ah yes, indeed you are right." Cooter sighed overbearingly, making Debbie chuckle on the other side of me. My eyes flickered, trying to locate Sookie and Bill. If I was bleeding Bill needed to keep his distance. Alcide was standing by the entrance, just in front of me a few feet away. I was just about to wonder where Sookie and Bill had gone off to when a wild scream came from behind Cooter and he was knocked over. A flutter of pink told me Sookie was being bolder than she ever should have been. Alcide's roar got deeper and I could barely believe my own eyes when I looked over at him, his back hunching over and his clothes started to rip. Black fur sprouted from his skin and in a flash a bulky, black wolf was standing in his place. He was baring his teeth, snapping towards my captors. Sookie had been knocked over by Cooter who now regained his balance. The wolf that was Alcide, I guessed, suddenly launched towards Cooter and Debbie and I watched in shock as they both changed in to wolves as well in mid air, before meeting the black wolf with fangs and claws.

"Ashlyn! Get up!" Sookie was all of a sudden pulling at my arm, yanking me to my feet. I stumbled backwards, holding on to her for dear life.

"Sookie!" Bill's tight voice made us both turn. He was coming out of the broken window, apparently having been knocked out.

"No!" I screamed, holding my hand out.

"My back, I'm bleeding, please, for your own sake do not come any closer!" I begged. Bill instantly understood and he tossed a pair of keys to Sookie.

"Go, go now! To Eric, before it's too late!" He commanded and I glanced over my shoulder. Four wolves against one. Alcide.

"I'll help him!" I heard Bill yell as Sookie pulled me along towards her car.

"But, Alcide...what..." I stuttered in shock.

"Not now! Get in the car!" Sookie yelled as she got in and had the engine roaring before she'd even closed the door. In lack of any functioning reason I did as she told me to and crumbled against the seat, my back stinging with pain. I barely noticed it as Sookie accelerated down the dusty road before my mind blanked out.


	16. The valley of the shadow of death

**Update! :D I quick-paced chapter, yet again, but I hope I'm not rushing too much. Let me know if I am. :) Thanks for all superb reviews!  
**

* * *

16.

The silent darkness was violently replaced by a bright, white light flooding my insides, followed by the sound of my gasp and my eyes flew open. It felt like I was floating, until I realized I was cradled in a pair of strong arms. I looked up at Eric's stern face, eyes fixed forward.

"Eric! I'm bleeding!" I gasped and grabbed his arm, remembering my wounded back.

"You've healed and Sookie has dressed what was left of your wounds. You don't bleed." Eric said coldly. Anger made his face look like carved, white stone. I glanced around me, realizing I was in Fangtasia already. I heard the door shut loudly and a bolt was dropped in front of it, leaving me alone in the dark club with Eric, Sookie and Pam, who came in the line of my sight now, dressed in black, tight fitted jeans and a scarlet red silk top with trumpet sleeves, flowing around her as she directed the remaining staff to their new assignments.

"Guard the roof! You, watch the monitors!" She barked her orders sharply and no one thought to disobey her. I slowly regained my strength; Eric had rolled up the sleeve of his tight, green sweater and offered his bare arm without me even saying a word. I clutched it, feeling the electric relief roll through me like waves. The fog in my mind slowly drifted away.

"Alcide! Where is Alcide?" I cried out, jolting upright in Eric's lap.

"He…I don't know." Sookie answered.

"What…what was that back there? What…happened to him…?" I stuttered, images of fur spurting from his skin, his body growing bigger, before a black wolf stood in his place. The only thing unnatural about the wolf was its bright, glowing yellow eyes.

"You didn't know?" Eric asked baffled and I stood up, turning to look at him.

"Know what?" I exclaimed, feeling frustrated and extremely left out. Eric's crooked smile infuriated me.

"Eric Northman, tell me what's going on!" I screamed.

"Pretty, Herveaux is a werewolf." He said plainly, obviously enjoying just a little too much the shocked expression I was sure was picturing across my face.

"A…what…?" I whispered. Werewolf. Were. Wolf. Man becoming wolf.

"A werewolf, lovely one. His pack resides in Jackson. Coronel Flood is his packmaster. A werewolf. How could you possible not know?" Pam placed her hands at her hips and sighed, almost in disapproval.

"Because he never told me." I said flatly. Why hadn't he told me? I had told him everything about my problem. I even showed him. My morning with him almost made my skin curl now. Not that I had a problem with werewolves, but how could he be that loving with me and not even share that secret with me? He had every opportunity to!

"Pretty, you need to forget that right now, we have a much bigger problem." Eric's cold, yet loving voice shook me of my thoughts and I looked at him, sinking down in to a chair.

"It seems Raven has gathered an army of weres and shifters to catch you. The group in Bon Temps, partially of Herveaux's pack, was just to lure you out. My sources have told me a bigger group is heading this way, how they are able to track you this well is beyond me, but they have and we are seriously out-numbered."

"What do I need to do." I whispered, feeling tears press behind my eyelids. I angrily wiped them away.

"Need?" Eric asked wonderingly. I looked up at him and he cocked his head to the side.

"Yes. It's me they're after. I have to stop them before…they hurt anymore of you." My thoughts drifted to Alcide again. Was he safe? Or…dead?

"Ashlyn, you are not doing anything. If anything you're going to stay right here while I handle Raven and his minions." Eric said through clenched teeth. He leaned forward, staring at me with those bright blue eyes.

"No. Use me. You and your vampire employees stay inside, I'll go out, cut myself and send Raven for the hills!" I said, clenching my fists in anger.

"Really. And what are you going to do with the crowd of weres then? What do you suggest? A net? Or maybe flash bombs? I won't be able to come to your aid when you've sent Raven for the hills with your blood. It will weaken me as well. Then you're going to be out there, surrounded by weres. Think about it Ashlyn. It's not going to work any other way." I wanted to scream. I wanted to hit something, preferably Eric, but I didn't want a broken hand. Everything had gone wrong, so fast. Had I known Shreveport would bring all this trouble with it I would never have come. But then again, I seemed to have found some remarkable allies. I looked over at Sookie. She looked pale and ridden with worry. Then I remembered.

"Bill!" I hurried over to Sookie, kneeling in front of her.

"He stayed, didn't he?" I asked gently and Sookie nodded.

"He wanted to help your friend, Alcide. But…there were at least five weres. How could he…" She choked and covered her mouth. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Bill is stronger than you think Sookie." Eric grumbled. "He will be fine."

"I believe him Sookie." I whispered. "Bill is a knight. There's more to him than politeness and being a gentleman. I believe that he fights like a lion. He'll be fine." I smiled gently at her, taking her hands lightly in mine. Sookie gave me a grateful smile.

"How are you able to be this calm, when your boyfriend is caught in the same mess?" She asked, sniffling lightly.

"Boyfriend?" Eric was all of a sudden behind me, his voice tight and angry. I tried not to smile as I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Eric." I grumbled before turning my attention to Sookie again.

"He's not my boyfriend, but a dear friend. And I am worried. But my life has taught me not to let grief and fear get the best of me. We have to be strong." I brushed away a tear of her cheek.

"Thank you Ashlyn. Your courage is admirable. One day you have to tell me of your life." Sookie said gently and I nodded and winked at her.

"Girls night."

"Mr. Northman! They are here!" One of the vampire bartenders came running out of Eric's office where all the TV monitors were placed.

"How many." Eric got up, his voice showed no emotion, only determination.

"As far as I could tell it seemed to be at least five vampires, ten weres and maybe four or five shifters. This Raven character sure has gathered up an army." I felt myself go cold, I could see it in his eyes what was coming next.

"They…they have Bill and the were Alcide captured and tight up. They don't look too good." The vampire said, not wanting to meet mine or Sookie's stare.

"Bill!" Sookie exclaimed and jolted up, ready to launch for the door.

"Easy now." Pam grabbed her shoulder, holding her back. I was having a hard time keeping my cool myself.

"Oh, Ashlyn! Come out, come out!" I heard the chilling voice of Raven call from outside.

"I have a gift for you!" He said, getting laughs from his gang of two-natured.

"Stay. Here." Eric said, emphasizing ever word while staring at me and Sookie. I didn't make a sound, I only stared at him. Sookie grabbed my arm and I embraced her.

"It's going to be fine. Trust me." I whispered as Eric and Pam made for the door. A huge, skinhead vampire easily lifted the bolt of the door and I pulled Sookie further back in to the club, away from the line of sight. I heard the low voices of Eric and Raven. Good luck trying to reason with that lunatic. Several seconds went by. Minutes.

"Bring her out now!" I heard Raven roar all of a sudden and I felt Sookie shrink.

"They will die if she doesn't show up at that door within the next thirty seconds!"

"No…!" Sookie whimpered. Bill and Alcide. He would do it, I knew it. He would kill them! I glanced around the room quickly. The other vampires were nowhere in sight. Most were probably gathered behind Eric and Pam, Eric was most likely to preoccupied to realize we were left alone!

"Sookie, listen to me." I whispered against her ear. "Stay here. Stay hidden. Do not make a sound. I will fix this." Sookie turned her head and stared at me.

"What…" She started but I quieted her, putting a finger against my lips and silently shushing.

"Trust me." I whispered before letting go of her. Silently, on feathered feet I tip toed to the door in the corner. It opened without a nose and I quickly shut it behind me. Alone I dashed down the hallway and passed the door to the room I'd spend a few nights in with Eric. I turned a corner, mentally picturing where I was in the building. When the exit door came in to sight I slowed my pace and took a deep breath. I wish I was armed. With anything sharp. But my bag was most likely still in Merlotte's.

I ever so carefully pushed the door open just a few inches and peered out. Yes. I was behind Raven and his gang, standing along the wall next to the entrance.

"You really want the blood of your own on your hands then, Mr. Northman? Now I doubt that. And you know as well as I that you cannot fight and defeat me. So just do as I say already." Raven was getting impatient. And when he got impatient he could snap someone's neck at random. No, I couldn't let that happen! I caught a glimpse of Alcide and my heart ached with grief. He was bound on his hands and forced on his knees, his face bloody and bruised.

My decision had been made for me. I opened the door all the way and stepped outside.

* * *

***Choke!***


	17. Fly away with me

**Action comes pretty fast and in a massive size in Ashlyn's life it seems. ;P  
Do let me know what you think, it means the world to me! :) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

17.

"Let them go, I am right here Raven!" I hollered and everyone whirled around. Raven laughed and the crowed opened up, letting him through.

"Ashlyn!" I heard Eric roar from the door, but he was surrounded by Ravens gang. Raven's green eyes were glowing. He had just fed. His smirk was cold and power-hungry.

"Let Bill and Alcide go, Raven. I am right here. There's no need for more blood." I said, surprised by my own calm voice.

"Indeed." Raven almost purred. He came closer and eyed me up and down. I had to fight the desire to shiver in disgust. In a blink of an eye he had moved behind me and grabbed my neck roughly. I gasped from the shock, I would never grow accustomed to the vampires flash movements.

"I have my prize!" Raven roared as he pushed my forward to the crowd. The other vampires hissed, their fangs out. I heard Cooter's crazed laugh and the other weres roared as well.

"No!" Alcide cried out and tried to fight free as I came in to the centre of the ring. The sight of his battered face and tormented eyes broke my heart and I cursed the day I let myself...fall for him. The realization made tears spurt in my eyes and I gasped.

"Let him go. Please, let him go." I whispered and Raven studied me.

"Awe. Miss poison is in love." He purred in my air and I shut my eyes closed, shutting him out of my head.

"Release the prisoners." Raven said with an overbearing sigh and I watched as Bill, tied with silver and Alcide were pushed up and they stumbled towards Pam and Eric. Eric barely bothered to move aside, his eyes were fixed on me. Anger, frustration and powerlessness colored his face.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I whispered, looking at Eric, my throat tight with tears.

"I will find you." Eric grumbled through gritting teeth.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you'll be a true knight in shining armor. Only there is no way you will ever see little Ash again. She's mine." Raven grumbled with his crazed, crooked smile. His grip around my neck tightened and I whimpered in pain.

"Let's move!" Raven roared and his gang started moving backwards, away from the other in the door.

"Tell Sookie, I'm sorry!" I whimpered. Raven grabbed around my waist from behind. He pressed his lips against my ear.

"Say your goodbyes little one, this is the last time you'll see your...friends." He hissed and I shivered, a sob escaping my lips. I saw Eric's tormented eyes and behind him, leaning wounded against the doorframe I saw Alcide's furious, blazing dark eyes. The next second I saw black sky and the horizon of the city, lights fading in to the blackness. I gasped in shock as the air whooshed passed my ears, whirling my hair around my head. I was flying! Pure fear of falling made my grab around Raven's arm and I heard him chuckle triumphantly.

"That's right, I never took you flying when you were with me, did I?" His voice sounded almost soft. Like hell if I would get fooled by that.

"Why, Raven. Why are you so set on killing me?" I had to raise my voice over the howling wind.

"What makes you think I'm going to kill you?" His words caught me off guard and I turned my head to look at him. My expression made him laugh.

"You've wanted me dead for years." I whispered flatly. Raven tossed his head back and laughed louder.

"Indeed I have." He said and sighed. "But then I found another reason. One that meant keeping you alive." Raven grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger.

"Warfare, my darling Ash." He grumbled pleased, his eyes glittered like cold diamonds and his smile was on the verge of insane. I had no idea what he was talking about, I was only happy to be alive and, seemingly staying that way.

"Now hold on darling, I'm turning up the speed." Raven said as we flew through the air at a slow speed. I huffed.

"Like this is anything to be afraid of. You're not fooling me." I grumbled. Just then the speed increased, leaving everything in a wild blur and the wind howled even louder. I screamed in shock and without thinking I wrapped my arms around Ravens neck, closing my eyes tightly shut and holding on for dear life.

* * *

I hate flying. I hate it. I hate flying when I'm in a plane, I don't like it any more when I'm soaring through the sky with just some guys arm around my waist!

"Open your eyes Ash, we are home." Raven's British voice pulled me back in to reality. I barely dared to lift my head as I opened my eyes, but as I did I slowly started to recognize the wild, green cliffs and the smell of saltwater hit my nose. The wind was chilly, nothing like the hot, damp air of Shreveport. When it came in to view I was certain my last days on earth had come. This was the last place I wanted to visit, this was the last place on earth I ever wanted to see again!

"No…" I choked.

"So you remember your previous home?" Raven said, full of pride and power. Oh did I ever. The looming, dark castle was in odd setting between the more modern buildings. Old London. And the Black Castle. Raven's previous home. The home of his old vampire family. This place had haunted my dreams for the past few days. I guess they were warnings.

Every fibre of my being fought to get away from this place. Yet I drifted to the ground, on the inside of the tall brick walls that surrounded the castle. The building loomed in front of me, it's black, tall windows like staring eyes. Suddenly, a pack of wolves came running around the corners, ears flat on their heads and teeth gleaming in the moonlight. I 'eep'ed', for a split second thinking Alcide was here! The wolves came to a halt as they came closer, bowing their heads at Raven once they had established that it was their master who had arrived.

"Ah, my boys you have guarded my home well. And now I'm home with the long sought for prize of mine." He rumbled, tightening his grip around my waist. I huffed, tilting my head away as he sucked in the smell of my hair. The wolves growled and muttered in approval. Raven kept me locked to his side as he led me over a short bridge and in through a stone archway, leading in to the courtyard. The only light came from the moon above and torches placed around the wall, giving the black stone an eerie, deadly look. Nothing lived here. Nothing had lived here for centuries. The massive, oak doors were open wide as we approach and I instantly recognized the red velvet drapes hanging down the walls and above door openings. Torches made the light here as well, just like I remembered.

"Please…whatever you want, I'll give you. Just let me go." I whispered, feeling completely broken. Raven's cold laugh made the tears burst to the surface.

"My pretty little, dumb Ashlyn. _You_ are what I want. What's _in_ you is what I want. Letting you go would defeat that purpose all together." He snickered.

"W…what?" I stuttered in disbelief. I barely manage to stumble my feet down the winding stone stairs he was taking me down. The light grew dimmer the further down we went and I pictured the place in my head before we had even descended. The dungeons. The floor was moist, moss grew in the cracks of the stone wall and one single torch scarcely lit up the four barred cells along the wall. Raven quickly got the lock off one of the doors and it squeaked loudly as he pulled it open. With no further ado he tossed me inside, slamming the barred door shut and locking it with a heavy stainless steel lock. His eyes gleamed in the yellow light from the torch as I scrambled up from the moist stone floor and on to a dirty mattress.

"Your blood Ashlyn. It is your blood I want." He laughed as he turned away, heading back up the stairs.

"Warfare is a fascinating thing, love. It can lead you to weapons of immaculate character!"

His laugh bounced off the walls as he disappeared, leaving me alone and cold in a black hole in the ground.

* * *

**A big mess. A big mess indeed...**


	18. Wreaking havoc in heads and hearts

**Updaaaate! :D This is written in third person, as we are back in Fangtasia and Ashlyn...is far away on the other side of the great pond. ;)  
I HOPE you like and I am, like all, a whore. A review-whore! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

18.

**Meanwhile, back in Fangtasia.**

The normal electric, seductive mood of Fangtasia was long gone, replaced with a buzzing, tense mood. Eric was shouting commands at his employees, Alcide grumbled as he carefully dabbed at his wounded, bleeding face and Bill was fuming silently, like he always did. Sookie was twisting her hands in her lap, glancing nervously around on the vampires and humans. Everything had gone so very wrong, so fast.

"Why didn't Eric just kill him?" Sookie leaned closer to her boyfriend, Bill and whispered as lowly as she could. Bill flashed his eyes at her.

"First of all, Raven isn't under Eric's jurisdiction. Second of all, killing him would lead a twenty-something two-natured in to a mad frenzy, killing us all. Do not ask such silly questions Sookie." Bill's monotone voice was strained.

"Sorry." Sookie huffed and pulled away, wrapping her arms around herself. She felt guilty. Very guilty. She should've stopped Ashlyn. She glanced over at Alcide. His lip was swollen and he was bruised and scraped. His thoughts had been so crystal clear, when they had been at Merlotte's. If she at first had been suspicious towards Ashlyn and not really liked her she had instantly changed her mind when Alcide's thoughts had rippled through her mind.

"Sookie!" Eric's roar snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up in to one of the more pissed expressions she's ever seen on Eric's face. He stomped over, stopping right in front of her, forcing her to lean back to be able to look up at him.

"You were with her! What the hell did you let her do?" Eric fumed. With capital F. But Sookie had long ago learned not to be intimidated by the Viking vampire.

"_Let_ her do? Do I look like her babysitter? She didn't tell me what she was going to do! You can _not_ blame me for this Eric! Ashlyn can take care of herself and she made this decision!" Sookie never showed any fear for Eric, even though she felt it, without a doubt.

"You could have stopped her!" Eric roared.

"How? I am not super fast and I am not super strong. _You_ should have tied her up if you were so worried about her." Sookie said coldly, crossing her arms. A light shiver in Eric's hand as he pulled his fingers through his hair made Sookie twitch in surprise. Her gaze changed, from anger to sorrow as she looked at him. Without another word Eric spun around and marched in to his office, slamming the door shut loudly.

"He doesn't want to be disturbed." Pam purred, sounding just as bored as always. She raised an eyebrow before turning and walking over to the employees who were standing nervously by the bar.

"What's his problem?" Sookie muttered under her breath.

"Sookie." Bill's warm voice made her turn her head and look at her boyfriend. His eyes spoke more than a million words.

"Oh…oh my." Sookie whispered astonished, turning her gaze back to the shut door to Eric's office.

"We can't just sit here! We need to do something!" Alcide's voice was more a howl than the voice of a man. Sookie could easily believe that he was a werewolf, even if she hadn't seen him in wolf form herself.

"Where can he have taken her?" He walked over to Sookie, his eyes showed all the grief and worry in him.

_Oh Ashlyn, do you know the havoc you left in your wake?_ Sookie thought to herself. She had no idea what to reply. She had no answer. She didn't know what to do.

"Wait, her things, it's still in my truck! Maybe we can find some clue of this Raven and the history she has with him? I need to go back to Bon Temps and get it!" Alcide's voice was on the verge of desperate.

"I'll drive you." Sookie jumped up.

"Sookie, no!" Bill exclaimed, standing and staring at Alcide.

"If you have any other suggestion then I'll be glad to hear it, but if you don't, I'm driving Alcide back to Merlotte's. The weres and the shifter are long gone, there's nothing to worry about." Sookie talked all the way to the door, leaving no chance for Bill to object once more.

"Thank you, Miss Stackhouse." Alcide said as they stepped out in to the black night air, which was slowly cooling down.

"Please, call me Sookie." Sookie said with a smile as she unlocked the door of her small, yellow car.

* * *

They drove in silence most of the way. Sookie was trying to find the right way to ask him, but

it was heard to speak when the air was thick with anger and worry. The only light in front the car was

the headlights, lighting up the dusty, sandy road and the heavy dark green trees.

"Do you…" Sookie started, but bit her tongue. Alcide looked at her, she could feel his dark eyes digging in to her. He really was the strong silent type and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"You've already read my mind, so why do you need to ask?" Alcide asked with his deep, rumbling voice. Okay, so he had already guessed that part. Sookie felt her face flush and she had a hard time holding on to the steering wheel, her hands were all clammy.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"Don't be. I'm not able to tell Ashlyn the truth, not even about that." Alcide sighed and leaned back.

"Why didn't you tell her you were a werewolf?" Sookie was known for one thing, being blunt and unscared. Alcide chuckled, but it wasn't a happy chuckle.

"If there's a reasonable answer for that I'll be glad to hear it."

"You have to know that Ashlyn would never judge you. She's a two-natured one herself, the last thing she would do is judge." Sookie, always sensible.

"I know. But I was scared. Scared she'd be disgusted, scared she'd never look at me the same way again. Dammit! She showed me how she tested her blood! Why the hell couldn't I tell her about me?" Alcide huffed loudly, airing his frustration.

"And tell her something else as well…?" Sookie glanced over at him with a smile. Alcide grinned.

"I probably should, before you do." He said with a content sigh and Sookie felt a sting in her heart.

Eric would want to share the same with Ashlyn. At least the choice would be left to her.

The truck and both bags were in Alcide's locked pick-up. Sam, the owner of Merlotte's, had taken the purse Ashlyn had with her inside and placed it in his office.

"Thanks Sam. And…I'm sorry about the mess and the…window." Alcide glanced guiltily over at the broken window, now being sealed with a plate of wood. The waitresses were busy mobbing the floor and sweeping up all the tiny shards of broken glass.

"Don't worry about it. It's none of your fault. But this…Ashlyn…what…how is she?" Sam cleared his throat. It was clear to Alcide that Sam partially was blaming her for this and he had to ball up his fists to keep from snapping at him. The wolf lingered just under his skin, writhing and clawing.

"She had been kidnapped."Alcide grumbled.

"What…? They were after her? Why?"

"We don't know. It was an old enemy of Ashlyn. Raven. A vampire. He's been after her for some time, saying he wants her dead. But instead he kidnapped her. I guess I should be glad." Alcide's voice died away.

"I'm sorry man." Sam said, slightly uncomfortable.

"We'll find her." Alcide said, the confidence in his voice was an impressive feature, Sam thought, considering how tormented his eyes seemed.

"Come on Alcide. We should head back to Fangtasia." Sookie said gently from behind him.

"Thanks again Mr. Merlotte. And again sorry for the trouble." Alcide said as calmly as his shivering voice would allow.

"And again, don't worry about it. I'll pray for Ashlyn." Sam said with a trying smile.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" Sookie asked as Alcide climbed in to his pick-up.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll see you back at Fangtasia." Alcide answered and with no further ado he shut the door and kicked the car in to motion. With a sigh Sookie got in to her own car and followed closely. She couldn't let him out of her sight.

* * *

"Damn you Ashlyn!" Alcide howled. The tears that spurted from his eyes were not welcome and he rubbed his eyes roughly with the back of his hand.

"You are brave, but sometimes you are just reckless! Ten more minutes and I would have healed enough to take some of them out! But you are willing to sacrifice yourself to save someone you don't even know that well. What got in to you?" His pleads went unanswered. His tears of grief and anger refused to stop. His vision got foggy and the lights from his car turned in to blurry streaks of gold.

He barely saw the man standing in the middle of the road. He slammed on the breaks and praised his lucky star that he had changed them two months earlier. Any longer and he would have killed him. Alcide blinked, brushing away the tears quickly. The man glaring at him in the white and yellow headlights looked old. Ancient even. Yet he had sleek brown hair, neatly brushed back on his head, his face was strong and narrow, with a nose just as sharp as his chin. He was dressed in a brown cord jacket and brown pants, looking strangely like an old-school British university professor.

Alcide didn't have much time to react as the 'professor', with his gleaming blue eyes bared his teeth, including two long and deadly sharp fangs and grabbed the bumper of his car, literally and completely tearing off the entire engine. The front window shattered in to thousand pieces and Alcide roared, covering his eyes. The silence settled again and Alcide dared to peak out. The old, not so weak looking man breathed heavily, hissing through his teeth.

"What…the hell." Alcide breathed, not able to move.

"Where is my daughter!" The man roared with a voice heavy with black anger.

* * *

**I hope I haven't left you with too many riddles...? :)**


	19. A whiter shade of pale

**Sorry for the slightly long chapter this time! I wasn't able to stop. :D  
I do hope you like...if you have any suggestions/thoughts/ideas don't hesitate to leave me a PM. :)  
And I love me some reviews! Thanks a million for sticking around!  
**

* * *

19.

"What…?" Alcide was too shocked to be able to think straight.

"Stop! Please stop!" Sookie came running up next to what was left of Alcide's pick-up, her hands held out in front of her towards the furious vampire. The distraction gave him enough time to scramble out of the shredded car.

"Who are you?" He huffed, brushing glass of his pants.

"You do not get to question me, boy! My daughter, where is she?" The vampire roared.

"Wait, sir, please! _Who_ is your daughter? We don't know what you're talking about!" Sookie took a step forward, gaining nothing but a loud hiss from the vampire.

"Ashlyn Rivet is my daughter and something has befallen her." He said, a tad calmer.

"Ashlyn? Ashlyn is your daughter?" Alcide felt his heart surge with new hope.

"Yes. I am Frederick Bryan, her adoptive sire. You…know her." Frederick said, wrinkling his forehead.

"Yes, sir, I know her and…and I'm responsible for her disappearance." Alcide said, guilt-ridden. With a roar Frederick was over him, knocking him to the ground and pinning him down with arms with much more strength than what they seemed to hold.

"No! Don't hurt him! He is not responsible for her disappearance, he only feels guilty! He loves her!" Sookie's desperate pleads made both Frederick and Alcide turn their heads.

"Sookie!" Alcide roared in shock.

"Ups…"

Frederick immediately stood up, offering a hand to Alcide.

"Forgive me. I…did not know." He said calmly. Reluctantly Alcide took his hand, knowing that _not_ taking it could be seen as a sign of disrespect. And if this was Ashlyn father he had no desire to piss him off.

"There's nothing to know." He grumbled and fired a furious glare at Sookie who smiled sheepishly.

"Please, tell me what has befallen my daughter." Frederick pleaded, his voice was gentle and calm with a slight British accent, matching his clothing.

"We will explain everything, Mr. Bryan, but you should come with us. To Fangtasia." Sookie said gently and reached out her hand tryingly.

"I am Sookie Stackhouse."

* * *

Frederick refused to drive with them in Sookie's car, instead he disappeared up in the black night while Sookie and Alcide got in to her car. Alcide grumbled displeased as they drove passed his completely wrecked pick-up.

"I'm sure he'll pay for the damage." Sookie said carefully.

"Now why the hell did you find it reasonable to tell him about my feelings for Ashlyn? Feelings that I don't even trust myself!" Alcide roared. Sookie seemed to shrink in her seat.

"Sorry! It was either that or watch you get killed!" She squealed.

"Dammit Sookie!" Alcide hit his hand on the door frame.

"Hey don't go ruining my car just because you're too much of a chicken to be honest with yourself _and_ Ashlyn!" Anger bubbled in Sookie's voice and Alcide took a deep breath through his nose. He knew she was right, he just hated to admit it. He hated to be this lost. The silence lay heavy and bothersome in the tiny car and Sookie wished she was anywhere but in her tiny car with a huge, fuming werewolf.

"How do you think he knew?" Sookie finally asked. Anything to break the tension.

"What?" Alcide turned his head, obviously lost in his own thoughts.

"Frederick. Ashlyn's…father. How do you think he knew she had been kidnapped? I mean, none of us know him or how to get in touch with him. How did he know?"

"I have no idea Sookie." Alcide said with a sigh. "I'm sure that is one of the many things he's going to have to answer."

* * *

Just as they pulled in to the parking lot, Frederick smashed in to the pavement just outside the entrance of Fangtasia. The asphalt cracked and dust swirled in the wind.

"Oh…he doesn't look really happy. We should…" Sookie was loudly interrupted as Frederick's booming voice filled the, now, chilled air.

"Eric Northman!"

"What? What the hell?" Sookie scrambled out of the car, closely followed by Alcide.

"Mr. Bryan! Wait!" Sookie called as Frederick moved towards the entrance. He took no notice of her as he slammed in to the door so hard it flew in to the club, hitting the floor with a bang.

"What the hell is going on!" Eric's voice was quickly cut off as Frederick was in front of him in a flash, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and hauling him up in the air. Even massive Eric looked weak under the control of Frederick.

"Eric Northman I asked _one_ thing of you and that was; stay away from my daughter! Now you've gotten her kidnapped! You son of a bitch!" Frederick roared as he threw Eric in to the back wall like a rag doll.

"Frederick!" This time Bill took control and stepped in to the room from Eric's office. Frederick almost immediately shrank and turned towards a towering Bill.

"Sire?" He said, his power and anger was blown away.

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked calmly and walked up to the man he had turned in to a vampire.

"My daughter, sire. Ashlyn! Something has befallen her!" Frederick pleaded now, acting more like the old man he first had looked like.

"Yes, we know. She was kidnapped by a vampire called Raven. She gave herself up in the exchange for mine and Alcide's life." Bill explained and as he did, Frederick's face grew darker.

"Raven." He hissed.

"You know him?" Sookie finally found her gift of speaking and hurried up next to Bill.

"Unfortunately yes. Raven is the one man Ashlyn never should have met. Him and Northman there." He said coldly, nodding towards a dazed Eric who had gotten to his feet again.

"Woah! Wait a minute! You know Eric?" Alcide came up next to Bill, staring shocked at Frederick.

"Indeed I do." Frederick grumbled.

"Eric Northman worked for me a short time, many years ago and he had his eyes on Ashlyn early on, when she was just a child. I told him that if he ever lay a hand on my daughter I would kill him as easily as Ashlyn's blood can." He eyed Eric with a steel blue glare and for once Eric was the one who had to bow his head.

"You are in Area 5 now and Eric is sheriff here. If you plan on killing him you're going to have to go through me first." Pam's scratchy voice resembled the deep purrs of an angry cat.

"Pam!" Eric exclaimed.

"Oh, you haven't told them, Eric? I'm not surprised. You never were the honest kind." Frederick said with a crooked grin.

"Told us what?" Sookie asked, growing tired of the secretive stranger.

"Eric Northman is marked." The words meant nothing to Sookie, but all the other vampires jerked back. Even Alcide wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Marked?" Sookie asked stunned, looking up at Bill.

"When a vampire is marked he has to surrender his life and his possessions to the vampire that marked him, whenever they are in the same city. Eric…is not sheriff of Area 5 and do not control Fangtasia or Pam…"

"As long as I'm in town." Frederick finished with a cold grin. Pam turned and stared in disbelief at her maker. She covered her mouth with her hand and backed off in to the shadows, standing by the other employees.

"So?" Sookie still didn't get what the big deal was. Bill turned to look at her and the blend of disgust and grief in his eyes took her by surprise, but she understood now and she gasped.

"Eric must give his life to Frederick, if he chooses that he's no longer fit for this world."

"No!" Outraged, Sookie stepped in between Eric and Frederick, facing Frederick.

"Eric is not to blame for what happened to your daughter and you know it! Eric was willing to give his life when Raven came to claim her!"

"Then he should give his life _now_." Frederick grumbled, staring at Eric over Sookie's shoulder.

"Then you'll have to go through us first." Alcide's calm, dark voice gave Sookie the calm she needed as he stepped up next to her. She sent him a grateful smile, but his dark eyes were fixed on Frederick.

"Eric saved Ashlyn's life more than once these past few days. His…hospitality was the only thing that allowed her to grow stronger without being afraid for her life. Kill him and you kill Ashlyn." He said calmly, not taking his eyes of Ashlyn's father. He couldn't believe that this man was the tender, loving father Ashlyn had talked about. Seconds went by. Minutes. Then finally Frederick's shoulders slumped and he breathed out and unnecessary breath.

"Dog, you speak wisely, even for a werewolf." He said at last, looking up at Alcide with a grateful smile.

"The name's Alcide." Alcide said flatly and walked over to a table and sat down. Frederick turned to Bill and bobbed his head lightly. Bill returned the guest, if not a bit stiffer and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"We need to take action, soon. We do not know what Raven wants with Ashlyn, but there's no time to waste. Let's sit." Bill said, still the calmest one of them all. They all walked over to the biggest table in the club and sat down. Frederick, Bill, Sookie, Alcide and Eric. Pam hovered behind Frederick, torn by the fact that Frederick would serve as her master as long as he was here and she most certainly didn't like to leave Eric's side. Eric on the other hand looked like a lost child, his eyes lowered and his skin a shade whiter than normal.

"Tell us everything you know of this Raven, Frederick." Bill said and Frederick nodded.

"I don't know much. All I know is what Ashlyn has told me. He is British I believe. She met him while travelling in England and I believe she was in London when she met him. He was a part of a covenant of vampires there and as far as I know, Ashlyn happened to hear about Raven's plans of overthrowing the leader and destroy his covenant. My daughter, always the reckless one and forever the fair one, revealed his plans and by that gaining Raven's wrath. She managed to escape him as the covenant failed to take him down. She has since then, for four years I think, been running from a vampire and at the same time having to seek out vampires to keep herself alive. My poor child." He whispered the last words and shook his head.

"Do you think Raven took her back to England?" Sookie asked carefully. Frederick looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"There is a chance, yes! Maybe…I haven't heard anything from Raven's old covenant for years, I believe they no longer reside in London. I remember Ashlyn talked about an old castle she stayed in when she was with Raven. I doubt there's many old castles in London?" He said, hope in his voice as he looked at Bill, who in turn nodded thoughtful.

"Indeed. It shouldn't be too hard to narrow it down." He said.

"I'll get on the computer and do some research." Eric, who up to now had seemed detached from the conversation, all of a sudden stood up and lowered his head before Frederick.

"If you will allow it." He said flatly.

"I allow it." Frederick replied and without another word Eric walked to his office.

Pam had to fight the urge to follow him. As long as Frederick didn't utter a word to her she had to stand by him and not by her maker, as she was so used to.

* * *

**England**

**Ashlyn POV**

I was cold. Cold and wet and so completely alone. All my days on the road, keeping to myself, never involving myself with many humans could never prepare me for this feeling of complete abandonment. I was surrounded by complete darkness, occasionally broken by the torch flaring up by a gust of wind. It was placed too far from the cell to give me constant light.

Six hours I'd been locked away down in the dungeon. My inner clock told me it was daytime, but I wasn't wearing my watch so I didn't know how long it was until nightfall. I shivered and tucked the dirty blanket tighter around me. I glanced over at the lock again. I had already, several times tried to break it, but I wasn't stupid, I wasn't vampire-strong and most certainly couldn't break off a thick block of stainless steel. I had searched every part of my brain for any clue to what Raven wanted with me.

"Warfare…my blood…" I mumbled to myself. Nothing made sense. My blood would kill Raven long before he could use it to anything. My eyes felt heavy and I leaned against the rough wall. I was so exhausted. So tired. I could close my eyes for just a few minutes, couldn't I? No harm in a little rest…

I was screaming before I'd even woken fully up. I doubled over in pain. My skin was burning, like I had been bitten by a million fire ants and the scraping heat moved to my insides, making me want to tear of my own skin. Another shattering scream escaped my lips as the waves of pain shot through me, over and over. I crawled on all four, as if I could escape the pain. This couldn't be the poison, it was worse than poison! A face flashed in front of my eyes. Eric. I needed him! His soothing touch was the only thing that gave me complete satisfaction. Eric's face dimmed as a red fog of pain covered my eyes and filled my head. The only thing I could do was scream. I crawled over to the bars and grabbed the rusty metal, somehow hauling myself up in a seated position, leaning against the bars. I pressed my eyes shut, tears flooded down my cheeks and painful sobs pressed out through my lips. I had no control anymore. I wanted, no needed to die! Anything but this pain!

A cold hand suddenly touched the back of mine and cooling waves of relief started to flood up through my hand and my arm. I gasped and, like a captured animal starved I grasped for more, grabbing the bare arm and pulled it closer, pressing the hand against my cheek. My sobs turned in to long gasps of relief and I could finally open my eyes. Raven's green eyes glittered pleased and he so clearly loved the control he had over me now. My mind didn't care. My mind only cared for its well-being, so I kept holding on, his hand pressed around my face and I held around his arm with both hands. It was nowhere close to what I felt with Eric, but for that instant, lifesaving touch it was enough.

When most of the worst pain had subsided I pushed him away and crawled away from the bars. Raven laughed; cold, pleased. As if he had caught me red-handed. Which he kinda had. I needed him, no matter how much I hated him.

"Ah, my sweet fledgling of the devil, you amuse me beyond words!" He said as his laughter gave way for a chuckle.

"Leave me alone." I whispered. I felt completely exposed, wounded and with nowhere to run or hide.

"And leave you here to die? Now, now. I didn't bring you all this way to watch you die." Raven purred pleased.

"It's time." He grumbled and stared at me with a hungry glare as he unlocked the door.


	20. The cure is found in you

**Update! :D I hope you like it and do let me know what you think! I'm very flattered, I'm getting many "favorite story" and "story alert" emails and I'm so glad you like my story! Leave me a little note, so I can make improvements or just post updates faster, inspiration comes with you! ;)**

* * *

20.

I wanted to scream and fight him off, but even though I'd touched his skin, it wasn't enough to rebuild my strength. The only thing I could do was whimper and try shielding myself, but Raven only chuckled coldly as he picked me up. He forced me to stand upright before he bound my hands together in front of me with coarse rope. He yanked me forward, like a captured animal.

I felt on the verge of giving up. And the thought of giving up spurred on the stubbornness in me. Like hell Raven would break me now! Not after all these years! I gritted my teeth, glaring at Raven's back as we walked up the spiraling stone steps. Without thinking I yanked hard at the rope, causing Raven to snap backwards and drop the rope. I dove forward, slamming my fists in to his chest. Catching him off guard was the only chance I had and as he stumbled backwards I dashed past him, thinking for a split second I had a chance to escape.

"Get back here!" Raven roared and grabbed the end of the rope, yanking me back down. I screamed, stumbling and the only thing I could grab hold of to keep from nose-diving down the stairs was Raven.

In return he grabbed me and forced my back against the wall and pinned me with his body. His hand grabbed my throat and the gasp that escaped me was a gasp of pleasure, not of pain or fear.

I instantly cursed myself. The poison never saw friend from enemy. Raven's chuckle was deep and vibrated against my cheek.

"Always the feisty one, aren't you?" He murmured. His hand moved up under my chin and he brushed a finger over my quivering lips. My head was reacting with tears and anger, but my body reacted in its own way. My survival instinct had taken over and every inch of my skin needed his touch.

"Do you remember our time together, Ash?" Raven said softly as his hand traced my face.

"I remember every single touch. I remember how you laughed. How sweet your smile was." His fingers brushed over my lips again.

"I remember how you used to love it when I kissed your neck. It always made you smile so dreamily." His voice grew husky and longing, but the underlying desperate need to own me made me want to retch.

"Where's that smile now, Ash?" He whispered. Tears trickled down my cheeks. Treacherous tears.

"Damn you Raven. Damn you straight to hell." I whispered, my jaws locked tight.

"Damned I already am. And _you_ are already in hell." Raven breathed out the heated words before he crushed his lips against mine. Bright white fire shot through my head and even though I screamed for escape on the inside I couldn't refuse the healing. A deep grumble escaped Raven's throat and his hands slipped under my dirty, torn sweater. His cold fingers cooled my fiery skin.

I was just ready to cave in and accept whatever he wanted to do to me when he pulled away.

"Yes..." He breathed and brushed my hair away.

"It will be a true pleasure to fuck you again." He grumbled and I flushed furiously. I didn't want that. I didn't...need that. I swallowed hard and followed without any more fuss as Raven jerked at the rope.

* * *

**Shreveport**

Alcide had been sleepless since he left Fangtasia for the day. He was lying in his makeshift bed with his face down in to the pillow. It still smelled of _her_. A warm, sugary scent, just as sweet as her smile. He hated that he missed her so badly. How long had he known her? Three days? For once, _three days that felt like an eternity_ all of a sudden wasn't a bad thing. This wasn't like him!

With a growl he turned over and kicked of the sheets. He couldn't just lie here anymore, he found no rest. If Ashlyn had been taken to England then he should go to England!

He pulled on a pair of jeans and walked over to the window. The sun was slowly creeping towards the horizon. Too slowly. A blonde headed girl was pacing the sidewalk across the street and he recognized Sookie as she looked up towards his building. She jerked when she saw him in the window and eagerly waved him down. Alcide knew better than to delay. He threw on a black t-shirt and his boots and literally sprinted down the stairs.

"Sookie!" He called as he came up to her.

"What's going on?" The desperate and eager look on his face made his heart race.

"We are going to England." She said quickly.

"What?"

"England. We are going to England. We don't have time to sit around and debate and do research, we found out last night there's just one castle in old London. Why Frederick is so set on waiting and planning for an eternity I have no clue and as long as Eric is under his power he can't do anything himself!"

"What about Bill?" Alcide asked tentative, but eagerness bubbled close to the surface. Sookie only huffed.

"Bill doesn't want to do anything without Frederick's say. You'd think, he who created him, would be able to tell him what to do!" Sookie rolled her eyes and Alcide couldn't help but smile.

"You're very proactive Miss Stackhouse. I agree with you. Let's go to England. So when do we leave?" Sookie grinned at an almost bouncing Alcide before she pulled out two tickets from her purse.

"In two hours." She said and Alcide was ready to howl in excitement.

* * *

**England**

**Ashlyn POV**

"Where are you taking me?" I breathed as Raven pulled me down the many long, dark hallways. I glanced in to the open doors we passed, remembering them as bright and vibrant rooms, with lightproof covers in front of the window, drapes in every imaginable color hanging down the walls and covering tables, huge candelabras and music. Now they were dark, dusty and quiet. Whatever was left of the drapes along the walls were tattered, dirty or hanging by one hook from the ceiling.

"Here." Raven said flatly and stopped by a door at the end of the dark hallway. He kicked the door open and pulled me inside. I jerked back when I saw the room was full of people, lining the walls. I recognized some faces from Fangtasia when I had been taken. Vampires and werewolves alike. In the middle of a room stood a bench, of the kind you find in a hospital. Trays with medical equipment stood next to it. There were wires and tubes and...needles.

"No!" I screamed and pulled hard on the rope.

"Ah here she is!" An older man said and turned towards me, his face was bright with a smile, like this was completely natural. He was human as far as I could see. He had a round, flushing face with bushy dark eyebrows and dark brown eyes set under a head of brown hair that didn't seem to be arranged in any particular way. He was dressed in a white doctor's coat. There was something about his eyes that told me I should know him.

"Who…who are you?" I whimpered as Raven did his best at pulling me towards the bench. The man eyed me curiously, cocking his head to the side which just made him look even more crazy.

"Awe, Ashlyn, you don't recognize your own father?" My head lost all its blood and I grew weak in Raven's arms. The man sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course you don't. You were just a baby when you were handed over to the orphanage." He said plainly, like it was no big deal at all.

"My…father...?" I whispered. The man smiled what I was sure was suppose to be a loving smile, but it came across as crazy-smile.

"Indeed! And here we are, together again!" He said and chuckled.

"What…what's going on…I…" My eyes were flooded with tears. There was no reason in this, this made no sense! In pure desperation I turned to Raven.

"Raven please, if you ever loved me, take me out of this place!" I pleaded. It was no use. Raven's green eyes were colder than normal.

"This is for the best for everyone. Just relax." He said calmly and hauled me up on the bench. That made me see black. I screamed, thrashed and hit, but quickly, too quickly I was strapped down on hands and legs. The man that claimed to be my father bent over me, shushing me like I was a baby, woken by a bad dream.

"Just relax sweetie, we are only going to take some blood from you. Not much. You'll be fine." He said and smiled.

"But…my blood…" I stuttered and glanced over at Raven who was standing next to my shoulder.

"Oh, but I have been researching your condition since your mother decided to abandon you outside the orphanage. I guess…she grew tired of my experiments." The 'father' said and looked at me, his eyes grew cold and hard when he mentioned my mother.

"I place this thick tube on your arm, which I seal with a vacuum." He pressed the glass against my now exposed right arm. There was a slight tug at my skin at the glass sucked down.

"Then, I inject the needle." He continued to explain and a needle from the other end was slowly lowered and penetrated my skin. I noticed some of the vampires flinch in fear but Raven remained calm. The blood started instantly to fill a smaller tube on the end of the needle. When it was full he retracted the needle.

"Then I cover the tiny hole with a thick liquid, almost like a band aid, that stops any bleeding that may occur. Then I just loosen the tube, seal it quickly and, voila!" The man said proudly as he removed the instruments. Not a single blood left either my body or the tube and I looked over at Raven. He was fine.

"Now what?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Now he will create the antidote." Raven said and grinned.

"Antidote?"

"Yes. A vaccine if you like. A vaccine which all the vampires of my new covenant will take and then be completely immune against your toxic blood." I guessed I turned very white, because the laughter that spread in the room was full of mockery and triumph.


	21. Death already has me

**Some 'action' in this chapter. ;) Do let me know what you think! :D  
And happy easter to you all! I've taken a week off work, so hopefully I'll get a lot of writing done.  
**

* * *

21.

"How long will it take?" Raven asked and stared fascinated at the sealed tube of blood.

"Be patient, Raven. It will take some time." The 'doctor' said. The man that claimed to be my real father. He was inserting the tube in to a strange looking machine, with lights and numbers blinking in a display. Raven was loosening the straps that were holding me down, but I was only staring at the man that said he was my father.

"What's your name?" I heard myself breathe and the man turned and looked at me with a curious smile.

"Michael." He said and he reached out a hand, brushing my hair back. I jerked away in disgust, his touch was anything but fatherly.

"Come now, little bird, we have plenty of time to kill." Raven cooed and scooped me up in to his arms. Again his skin against mine dazed me and if I had to choose between Raven and Michael I'd choose Raven in a heartbeat. The demented, cold and crazed look in Michael's eyes scared me to the core, way more than Raven ever would.

"There's nothing wrong with my legs, I can walk fine." I huffed and with a smile he set me down. His eyes locked with mine as he bound my hands together tightly and jerked at the rope.

"Walk then." He said flatly, getting chuckles from the surrounding crowd.

"Have a splendid and rich night my friends! Soon we will go to war as the most powerful vampires this world will ever meet!" Raven said loudly and the cheers and roars of bloodlust followed us out in to the hallway.

Raven led me down a different hallway this time and when we headed up a spiraling set of stairs clad in red velvet I was really getting worried. I stopped dead in my tracks and held back on the rope.

"Take me back to the dungeon..!" I breathed in fear. Raven turned slowly, his face, once again white stone. His green eyes blazed like uncut emeralds.

"No. Not tonight." He said coldly and twirled the rope around his wrist, forcing me to move up to him. I couldn't match his strength.

"I am offering you a velvet bed and soft pillows. A bath tub. Even food." He said with a crooked smile.

"It is what you desire most. And I will give you that. In return you will give me what I desire most." His voice got hot and hoarse as his eyes slipped down my chest. I tried to calm my breathing, but the fear that clutched my chest made it uneven. Raven interpreted it as locked up lust. His cold hand reached for the edge of my sweater, but he stopped before he touched skin.

"No…No I will have you begging for my touch." He whispered before he turned around and hauled me up the stairs.

"No! Please! Just take me back to the dungeon! Raven, not this! Haven't you humiliated me enough already?" I screamed and used all my strength to fight him. He only laughed in return.

At the top tower of the castle the hall was brightly lit by oil lamps placed in small rooms in the stone wall, sealed by metal bars. The carpet was soft and the colorful drapings on the wall hung between magnificent paintings of old kings and queens, many hundred years old. I knew this hall too well. I had been here many times before, but it was the first time being bound on my hands and dragged forward, like a slave.

Raven opened the door at the end and the hallway opened up in to a huge, round room. The tower suite, as he called it. The massive bed was placed in the middle of the room and it was just as round as the room was. Thin silk drapings in red and purple hung from the ceiling and surrounded the bed and hung down to the floor. There were three huge windows in the room and since it was night the lightproof shutters were pulled away, letting in the moonlight and the bright stars. Behind a screen on the other end I knew the bathtub with the lion feet stood. Beneath one of the windows stood a massive daybed, covered with soft pillows in every color. An armoire stood along the wall next to the door and I remembered that hid the only modern piece of equipment in the room; a TV. The room was lit up in the same way as the hallway was.

"My queen." Raven purred and pulled me inside. I stumbled forward, not for one second giving up the fight against him. He pulled me over to the one bare wall, which I quickly enough realized was not so bare. Two massive metal rings was placed half way up the wall. Raven unbound my hands and instead clasped on a set of tight, thick handcuffs and the chain that hung on the end he locked to one of the rings.

"There. Now you just sit here and we'll wait until the poison gets too high for you to stand. Then there's just one thing to do." Raven breathed hotly and smiled crookedly at me.

"I'd rather die." I glared at him.

"No you won't, you love life too much!" Raven said and laughed out loud. He leaned closer.

"And I know who you want to see again, very badly. For him, you would never let death take you." He said coarsely and the thought brought tears to my eyes.

"Death already has me." I whispered but Raven chose to ignore me.

"I'll go out and feed. When I come back I expect you to be so sick and desperate you won't care who you touch." He whispered coldly before he turned and left.

I slumped down on the floor, letting my sobs out now that I was alone. I pressed my cuffed hands against my chest, desperately trying to calm my sobs. I hate being weak!

* * *

I don't know how many hours had passed by. I could see the moon slowly glide across the sky through the massive window across the room and now I couldn't see it anymore. Everything was so quiet. The city was too far away to hear anything of the nightly sounds London used to produce.

For every passing minute I felt the poison stir in me. It grew sharper, stronger and more painful. I tried to ignore it, to fight it away, but nothing worked, of course. I longed for Eric. I physically craved him. It seemed he was one of a kind. His touch worked stronger and better on me than anyone else did. Near him I could be poison free longer. Just being in the same room with him was enough. But if I was away from him for too long the poison grew faster and stronger than normal.

The pain was starting to become intolerable. My sobs turned in to screams and I pulled hard at the chains, hoping that just once I'd be strong enough to break free!

"Eric!" I screamed as the pain reddened my vision and burned in my chest.

"Eric is not here, but I am." Raven's deep voice purred. My body jolted and I pressed my back against the wall. Through heavy eyelids I saw Raven in front of me. He had fed well, I could tell. His skin glowed warmly, almost looking human and he looked full of power and strength. He smirked at me.

"No…let me die…" I whispered. My body seemed to radiate heat as the fever set in. I barely noticed Raven kneeling down in front of me. He cocked his head to the side.

"Oh no, little bird, I won't let you die. I will do what I've waited so many years to do again. And I'm going to do it good, until the sun burns my back if I have to." He grumbled hoarsely. He broke the chains in two and pulled me along the floor over to the bed. Every instinct told me to fight back, but there wasn't a cell in me that could respond. The pain was all consuming. Raven pushed the thin drapings aside and hauled me up on the bed. I screamed, begged and pleaded up until that moment. Just then he brushed a fingertip down my cheek and the sensation sent ripples through my body and a gasp escaped me. Raven chuckled.

"There we go." He whispered. Now nothing else mattered. I lay completely still, waiting, longing for the next soothing touch. He carefully and painfully slowly started to remove my clothing. He made sure he didn't touch my skin as he pulled my jeans off and finally I was in my underwear. My breath came out in jerks. I had my shackled hands above my head and I clawed at the sheets under me.

"Still the beauty I remember." Raven breathed as his eyes moved up and down my body. He stood up and slowly removed his own clothing until he stood completely naked in front of him. I remembered him perfectly as well. His long, lean body, defined muscles, the dark hairs on his chest and his…I almost swallowed my own tongue. Raven might be the most crazed, evil vampire I'd ever met with the desire to see me dead at the end and I would've been had my blood been poison free, but nothing could be said about his manhood. He was like no other. Well. Maybe only Eric could match him. Dark Raven was equivalent with the light Eric. Raven's laughter brought me back to reality and I quickly looked away.

"You never grew tired of watching me, not even back when we were together. You desire me just as much now as you did back then, don't you?" He purred and crawled up to me. I turned my head away and clenched my jaw, willing away both the passion and the pain that was ripping through me. Raven grabbed my chin and forced me to turn and look at him. If the sensation of his touch had a sound it would be crackling and zinging like electricity. White relief trickled in under my skin.

"For as long as you stay alive I will have you." He whispered before he crushed his lips against mine. My body reacted and shut my mind off. My back arched and I rolled over on my side, dropping my hands down around his neck and desperately longed to feel more of his naked body against mine. His tongue flicked in between my teeth and caught my rather eager one. Fingers brushed lightly down my back, leaving a trace of goose bumps on my skin. He caught the elastic of my panties and snapped them off before he continued to do the same with my bra.

"Yes…" Raven breathed before he grabbed my hip and pulled me closer until every inch of me was touching him. There were no restrictions, no rules, no boundaries. It was like I'd never left and Raven never found a reason to hate me. It was just like how it was when there was nothing else than us, our flesh and our greatest excuse to hide away in Raven's room for hours.

He rolled me over on my back and gently pushed my legs apart with his knees. His lips never left mine and the memories came flooding back. Raven was never a gentle man or of the loving kind, but we once shared a passion like nothing else. He forced himself inside me and I dug my nails in to his back. There was no need for force, my core was drenched completely and I arched my hips to meet his every thrust. He pressed himself as deep in me as his massive sex would allow and he let out a roar, his eyes rolled back in to his skull and he grabbed two handfuls of my hair.

"Release me. Please. I need to hold you." I whispered with a shivering breath and Raven opened his eyes and looked suspiciously at me. My body quivered and every time he moved just an inch I gasped. He stopped his movements completely and studied me. I barely manage to keep my eyes open.

"Please, more." I begged and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Yes..." Raven grumbled and snapped my cuffs off. They fell to the floor with a loud clang.

"Come 'ere." He grunted and pulled me up until I straddled him closely. I moved my knees under me so I could move myself up and down on him. Raven's tongue flickered heatedly over my neck and down my chest before he took my nipple between his lips and sucked hard on it, making me dizzy with lust. I grabbed his hair and pressed him closer. His hand had a hold of my behind and he tipped me backwards again. His thrusts got harder and harder, just as my blood got healthier and healthier. He kept pounding on me until I didn't think I could bare another second of it, until I couldn't hold back and my world shattered and drowned in Raven's roar.


	22. Bid my blood to run

**I know I'm not being geographically correct when it comes to London, but I've used my artistic freedom to create it slightly...freely. ;)  
I hope you like it and will keep on reading! My traffic stats aren't working, slightly annoying as I can't see how many are visiting me! :D  
Oh, and remember to check out the artwork on my profile.  
**

* * *

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

22.

**Heathrow airport**

**The following morning**

Sookie hauled her bag of the conveyor belt.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Alcide glanced around at the buzzing crowds.

"Well, we start off by renting a car." Sookie said and nodded towards a car rental service located near the exit.

"We need to be careful Sookie. As soon as night falls we need to be in hiding, if any local vampires or weres get the sniff of me we're going to be in trouble." Alcide said seriously.

"I know that." Sookie huffed and marched over to the stand. Even now she was dressed in a pink and white polka dot dress, like she was on holiday. At least she played the part perfectly Alcide thought to himself. They rented a black Ford and soon enough they were heading out from Heathrow and in to London.

"So, where is this castle?" Alcide asked as he was trying to wrap his mind around this left side driving.

"I don't know." Sookie said and watched the horizon carefully.

"What? What do you mean you don't know? You told me there was just one castle in the London area!" Sookie looked at him big eyed.

"Yes, but I didn't say I knew _where_! I never got the location, but since it's just one castle, how hard can it be to find?"

"Sookie!" Alcide exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how huge this district is? London is more than just downtown London! And it's going to take us some time to find even a huge castle!"

"Alcide, you need to relax. It's not going to be that hard." Sookie reached out and grabbed his shoulder. We're going to find her and she will be fine." Her calm voice seemed to calm Alcide as well. He let out a long breath and his shoulders relaxed.

"Sorry. I'm just..." He started.

"I know." Sookie said and smiled. She felt for him so badly, he looked so tortured. But she didn't know what to tell him or what to do. She knew Eric's feelings for Ashlyn. Just one look at Bill and he told her everything Eric had told him.

* * *

They drove around for a few hours, searching the horizon for anything that looked like a castle. They didn't stop and ask any of the locals in fear that they might be part of Raven's covenant, either as weres, shifters or even human slaves. They chose to be just a bit too paranoid, just in case.

"This is a bit too ridiculous. You'd think it be easy to find a goddamn castle!" Alcide roared and hit his fist against the steering wheel.

"No! Look!" Sookie suddenly exclaimed from outside the car. She came running back, pointing eagerly towards a cluster of trees passed a field on the outskirts of London. Alcide squinted his eyes and barely made out a light brown tower behind the trees.

"It's the one! It's the right one!" Sookie grinned from ear to ear as she got back in to the car.

"We should get closer and check out the area before nightfall, that way we might get a better feeling of the place and how we might be able to get in." She breathed.

"What, you expect us to be able to enter without being caught? It's a castle Sookie. And probably guarded by weres at daytime." Alcide grumbled.

"Okay, Alcide, listen to me." Sookie turned towards him and looked at him with a serious face.

"We have to do everything we can and I'm not giving up until Ashlyn is safe again. And I know that you want to do anything for her as well. But unless we push the boundaries just a little bit we won't get anything out of this. So let's go. No one knows us here and no one will pay any attention to a couple of tourists sightseeing." Alcide chewed on the words for a bit. Not that he needed to, he knew she was right. God dammit was she right!

"Okay let's go." He said with a smile at her and flipped open his sunglasses and put them on.

"Now we're just ol' American Yankees visitin' the father country." He said with his thickest accent, making Sookie laugh.

* * *

**Ashlyn POV**

The first thing I heard as I was waking up was birds singing. The sound of something so simple and so bright pulled me through the last veils of sleep and I blinked, instantly seeing the sun through the thin, purple draping hanging in front of the bed. I was coiled up in the thin sheets and I had to fight to get out of them. That was when I realized my hands were once again shackled.

"Aw, seriously!" I exclaimed and pulled at the chain. This time the chain was longer and thicker, locked to the metal ring on the wall with a heavy lock.

"That's it. I'm kicking your ass Raven. I'm kicking you ass in to next year!" I huffed and screamed and stumbled to my feet. My hair was a mess and I was butt naked. I scanned the floor for my clothes, but the only thing I found was something that definitely wasn't mine. I picked up the thin, white piece of clothing and wrinkled my nose. It looked like some kind of night gown, a flowing dress with short, wide sleeves. When I held it up to the light I noticed it had a very light pink color.

"Seriously? Raven, you are sick!" I groaned. But, after scanning the room once more I realized I had nothing else to wear and I wasn't going to walk around naked the entire day. I started to pull it on, only to find that was impossible as long as my hands were shackled. I grunted and tossed it on the bed.

I tip-toed behind the huge screen and found a toilet there as well. Well, it was more a wooden box against the wall, but the inside seemed modern enough. And it flushed. Good enough for me! I glanced at the huge, marble tub with the golden lion feet and when I brushed my finger along the curving edge I remembered good days in this room. Days when I thought I was safe with Raven. When I didn't have the urgent need to travel the world.

_You look like a water nymph._

_*chuckle* A water nymph?_

_Yes. A nymph who came out of the water and seduced me with her smile and her beauty._

_Seduced you and lured you down in to the depth with her._

_Hey, you're getting my suit wet!_

_*Haha!* Come on in, sourface!_

I smiled to myself. I had pulled him down in to the tub, suit and all. I barely remembered his laugh, but I do remember him laughing. I shook my head and took a deep breath before I filled the tub with steaming water. A bottle of lavender scented soap stood on a wooden table next to it and I poured some of it in. The scent and the heat made me relaxed and drowsy and with some struggle with the cuffs I managed to step up and sink down in to the steaming hot water. With a sigh of relief I closed my eyes and dipped my head under water. The scented water soaked my every pore and for just a second I was happy. As soon as I surfaced I was back in reality and I rubbed my face before splashing water in my face, getting the soap out of my eyes.

"You should be thinking about a way to get out of here, not indulging yourself in spa treatments." I grunted at myself, but still I reluctantly stood up and let the water drip of me before stepping out. A white, thin bathrobe hung over the screen and I managed to wrap it around my shoulder. It was big enough to wrap around myself a second time if I wanted. I pulled my fingers through my hair, straightening out all the tangles as I walked over to one of the open windows. It was barred, of course. The window frame was deep and I sat down on the rough stone, glancing out on the surrounding wall and the fields beyond. The city wasn't far away. I saw the buildings and hint of the smog on the horizon. The field was the only thing that isolated the castle. The city surrounded us on all sides, as far as I remembered. A dust cloud rose from the graveled road on the other side of the field and I could just make out a black car being the cause for the cloud. It seemed to be heading towards the castle.

"Tourists...trust me, you don't want to come near this place." I whispered to myself and rested my head against the wall. I leaned closer to the bars, just seeing the edge of the courtyard. There were guards on the inside of the gate. Weres, I was sure. I glanced down the wall and realized pretty fast that even an escape out the window would be impossible. An almost perfectly smooth wall and nothing else but rocks at the end of it. And then there was the matter of the chain. I yanked at it, the chains made a scraping, zinging noise along the hard floor. The cuffs were heavy and thick and I would never be able to break them off.

I let my hair dry in the soft breeze and it curled lightly around my ears. It always did when I didn't have a hairbrush and a blow dryer at hand. I jerked as the door was being unlocked and I jumped down from the window sill, wrapping the robe tighter around me.

"Ah! You're awake!" I shivered in disgust at Michael, who said he was my father, entered with a grin.

"What do you want." I said flatly and moved closer to the wall.

"I wanted to see if you were awake, serve you some breakfast and, well, help you get dressed." He put down the tray of food on the bed and walked slowly around it.

"You took a bath. I'm happy. That must mean you are comfortable." He said and the underlying tease made me grumble furiously.

"Stay back!" I jerked at the chain, as to make a barrier between me and him. Michael chuckled.

"Relax my child." He picked up the dress from the bed.

"Don't you want to get dressed at least? Here. Let me help you." He said and produced a key from his pocket.

"No thank you. I'm fine." I said through clenched teeth.

"Now now." Michael hissed. He grabbed the chain quickly and wrapped it around his wrist, yanking me forward. I planted my heels in to the floor and tightened my grip on the chain. Michael's eyes widened before he laughed coldly.

"My oh my. Just as feisty as your mother." He grumbled before he yanked so hard at the chain I stumbled forward, letting out a shocked scream. I fell to my knees and almost did a face-plant in to the floor. Michael was over me in a flash and grabbed my chin roughly, pulling me up to my feet.

"Now stop fussing, it's just going to make everything so much worse." His hand was huge enough to grab both my wrists in one hand and he unlocked the chains with the other. They fell to the floor with a loud clang. Then he proceeded to push the robe of my shoulders. I gasped and hunched my shoulders. Michael pushed me on an arm's length, his hand still holding on to my wrists tightly.

"Well, well, well. I can understand Raven. Indeed I can." He grumbled and the way his eyes moved down my body made me want to retch. With a long sigh he grabbed the thin dress and pulled it down over my head. The light, thin fabric flowed down to the floor. It fitted me perfectly. Tight over my chest and just a tad too long. Without hesitation Michael picked up the shackles and clasped them around my wrists. He turned me around and pulled my hair away from my shoulders.

"Raven always preferred a neck exposed." He grumbled and pinned my hair up on my head. I clenched my jaws tightly shut and without thinking I slammed the back of my head in to his nose. He screamed and stumbled backwards in surprise. I turned and whipped the chain so that it smacked him across the temple, knocking him out cold. I ran over to him and quickly searched his pockets for the key. Luckily my hands were slender and my fingers were long, otherwise I wouldn't be able to twist my hands to reach the lock on the shackles.

"Come on..." I hissed while glancing nervously over at Michael. He lay motionless. I had to keep from screaming of joy when the shackles hit the floor. I gathered my dress in one hand and ran out the half open door. I sprinted down the hallway but stopped at the top of the stairs. My ears prickled, sensitive for any kind of noise. But it was dead quiet. Barefoot as I was my steps didn't make a sound as I ran down the spiraling stairs. I reached the ground floor and carefully peaked around the corner. I heard a TV in the distance, but no movements of any kind. I knew this place well. I dashed silently towards a smaller wooden door and carefully pushed it open. The hallway was dark and smaller than the others. An old servant's hallway. It would at least lead me out in to open air.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally felt the sun on my face. I was having trouble keeping from sprinting across the open yard and towards the wall, but I managed somehow to move slowly along the wall. I forced myself to breathe slowly. Anything to reduce my own scent. Weres cold be lurking around any corner.

"I may not be a werewolf, but I can still smell you!" A booming voice spoke from where I had exited. I screamed and glanced over my shoulder, seeing Michael, staring at me with slit eyelids and a evil, grin. He was showing fangs, if he had any. His shoulders were hunched and his nose was swollen and blue. My doing. My downfall. My mind stopped thinking and I dashed down the lawn, running as fast as my feet could carry me. An almost animalistic roar made tears pop in my eyes. Cold, huge hands suddenly grabbed the edge of my dress and I dove forward, knocking my head against the ground. I managed to roll over on my back and I kicked as hard as I could against his chin. He tumbled backwards with a roar and once more I was free. Stumbling to my feet I kept running blindly.

"That's it! You will pay for this, bitch!" Michael roared and I turned quickly to my right, hopefully dodging another attack. I ran in among a few trees and glanced over my shoulder. He was right at my heels. The fear made my brain shortcut and I tripped at some loose branches on the ground and I fell over and rolled on the ground. Unfortunately I also knocked my head against a huge rock and the last thing I saw was Michael hovering over me, laughing proudly and I felt him grab my hair and yank my head back.


	23. Bleed before me

**I realize that Raven slightly resembles Franklin in...insanity...hehe. :D Not my intention, besides, my Raven is hotter than Franklin. ;)  
Well, anyways, here is yet another update! Another long one, sorry about that, I can't always find the right place to stop.  
Thanks for your great reviews, do keep them coming! Enjooooy!  
**

* * *

23.

"Wake up little bird." I blinked away the heavy fog as Raven's voice force itself in to my head.

"W...what...?" My throat was sore and I tried to lift my heavy arms. Raven grabbed my hands gently and pulled me up.

"You did a very, very stupid thing, Ash." Raven's voice got colder and I looked up at him.

"Raven..." I was quickly cut off as Raven grabbed my shoulders and threw me across the room. I slammed in to the stone wall and crumbled to the floor. Black dots danced in front of my eyes. I was too weak to shield myself when Raven again grabbed me and hauled me to my feet. I shivered all over and had no strength to stand.

"Why! Why Ash?" Raven screamed and threw me once again across the room. This time I hit the bed and I tumbled over. In a flash he was standing on all fours over me.

"Why do you insist on running from me when we share something so special?" He almost whimpered, but the rage glowed like suns in his eyes.

"And your beautiful dress! Completely torn and dirty. You should be glad I had one extra. Michael and his shifters left only scraps of that pretty dress on you." I coiled and sobbed in shock.

"No! Please don't tell me he...they..." I screamed out the mental pain, feeling dirty through and through. Raven suddenly cradled me in his arms and shushed me lovingly.

"Relax my bird, I've bathed you and changed your dress. You're fine." He whispered. Suddenly a light bulb flicked on in my head. Raven. Raven could be my ticket out of here, if only I played my cards right. It was absurd, but true. I let out a scared sob and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Forgive me Raven. Forgive me. I'm just so scared...!" I sobbed against his neck. Raven had one weak spot. The total high of submission. He fed of it.

"Will you stop trying to escape?" He gently pulled away so he could look at me.

"Because you realize you will never be able to escape, right?" I nodded silently.

"Forgive me my love." I whimpered and put up my most pathetic and sorry look. Sure I can play the victim.

"Baby..." Raven whispered tenderly and laid me back on the bed.

"Stay by my side and I will never let anyone harm you again." He whispered heatedly and touched his lips against mine. Suddenly he jerked back and he grinned crookedly.

"Well...now that we've perfected our vaccine and we can soon use your blood as it is intended." He said coldly and suddenly jerked me up. Cuffs were again clasped down over my wrists and Raven wrapped the chain around his hand.

"Come on now. You should be present for the great moment." He said triumphantly and he dragged me out of the room. I was too stunned to resist, let alone process what he was saying.

* * *

**Shreveport**

"Sookie's gone!" Bill stormed in to Fangtasia. Eric, Frederick and Pam looked up at him, the last two with no further interest in the matter.

"What?" Eric said flatly and stood up slowly.

"Sookie, she's gone. I've looked everywhere for her and her suitcase is gone as well, along with several pieces of clothing. Her toothbrush. She's gone and I'm worried she has left for England without us. With Alcide Herveaux."

"What?" Now Frederick was standing and staring in outrage at Bill.

"Are you not capable of handling your human?" He roared.

"Are you not capable to handle you daughter?" Bill retorted instantly. With a shriek Frederick was over him, fangs exposed. But just as he moved to grab his throat he stopped. Bill had remained calm, but his fangs were dropped.

"As your maker I command you to stand down!" Bill commanded loud but calmly. Everything in Frederick resisted, but the spell that bound maker and made was stronger than anything else.

"Forgive me my master." He whispered and lowered his gaze.

Eric came up between them and looked at Bill.

"If Sookie has, again, gone and done something stupid than we need to move fast to be able to stop her. I most certainly don't trust Herveaux with her." He said deeply and looked at Frederick.

"I understand your apprehension and I realize you consider Raven as our most dangerous enemy, but if we wait any longer he is going to get the advantage. If he plans on using Ashlyn for anything we can only assume that it involves her blood and we can't afford giving him any more time. She will die if we wait any longer, do you understand me?" The underlying panic made Eric's voice sound like cold metal, strained to the very brink of tolerance. Frederick nodded lightly and a crooked smile tugged at his lips.

"It seems you have changed a whole lot since you challenged me and I had you marked, my friend." Frederick said calmly and chuckled.

"I believe now that you had nothing to do with my daughter's arrival in this town. She has, after all a mind of her own and is rarely told what she should do. Delaying any longer is only stupid, on my behalf. My punishment of you, Eric, has gone far enough. We need to go to England." Eric nodded and felt his shoulders slump. Soon he would be holding Ashlyn again, even if it would cost him his life.

On the other side of the world, Ashlyn was worried her recklessness would cost her, her own life.

* * *

**Ashlyn POV**

"The vaccine is ready!" Raven's voice boomed as he pushed open the massive doors to the ball room, the biggest room in the castle. It was filled with his new covenant of vampires and weres who howled in excitement as we entered. Michael was standing in the middle of the room and he turned slowly as Raven pulled me in to the circle. His eyes were flat and cold and he stared at me with pure anger. His nose was still swollen and the bruise was darker. I shrank and hid behind Raven's back.

"I've perfected the vaccine and it is now ready to be distributed to your fellow vampires. I'm sorry to say that one of your followers had to pay with his life after the first trial, but the next shows no sign of decease. It is done." Michael said, but his pride for his achievements was dimmed in the hate I now felt he had towards me.

"Very good! Then it is time to distribute it. My fellow vampires! Come forth and receive your cure!" The vampires hissed and cheered in unison. They closed in around us and Raven stepped closer to Michael who had prepared a long row of needles on the table.

"You first Raven?" Michael said with a crooked smile and Raven stretched out his arm, letting Michael roll up the sleeve of his black shirt. I pressed myself close to Raven's back, mostly because the vampires closing up were staring hungrily at me. I knew they wouldn't do me anything, but I trusted no one here. I watched curiously as Michael took the hood of the needle and inserted the liquid in to Raven's arm. Everyone watched in silence as the seconds ticked by. I didn't know what we waited for, but nothing happened and when Raven started to chuckle I guessed it was a good thing. The chuckle turned in to a laugh and then the laugh turned in to a roar.

"My friends! It is done!" He called out and soon all the vampires lined up eagerly and Michael started to distribute the vaccine. Raven pulled me to the back wall and we watched as all the vampires got their doze. The room filled with swirling testosterone and the weres that were watching howled and roared in excitement. This was not a good place to be for a girl. I knew as long as I played my part Raven would keep me safe. I pressed myself close to his side and held on to his shirt in an attempt to shield myself from the rest. It had the desired effect. Raven wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"How fast will it work?" Raven called over the roaring crowds.

"Just one way to find out!" Michael called back with a grin. Suddenly Raven yanked at my chain, stretching my arms out in front of me. It gleaming coldly in a knife and before I would react he had raked it down my upper arm. I screamed in shock and pain and jerked away. I stared at the blood trickling from my arm and dripping down on the floor. It took me a few seconds before I realized nothing was happening. I gasped and stared up at Raven. He was just standing there, no coughing, no puking blood, no sickness.

"What..." I whispered in disbelief. Raven replied with laughter, quickly joined by his fellow vampires.

"You cannot hurt us anymore, pretty bird!" Raven grabbed around me and pulled me close to his chest. Blood from me dripped down on his arm, and still nothing happened. Raven's face was glowing with a smile and I felt myself go whiter and whiter.

"No..." I whispered stunned. My last weapon against them had been taken from me. I was defenseless.

"The first step in our war is completed!" Michael's voice filled the room. I glanced over at him and his eyes were burning with the coldest fire I had ever seen.

"The next step is completing the weapon." He sneered, like one of the weres. Raven pushed me behind him.

"Now now, Michael. There's no rush. _I_ say when we go forth with the next step." He said coldly. Michael replied with knocking the tray with needles off the table and he roared towards us.

"Dammit Raven! If you don't kill her, I will!" I screamed. I pressed myself against Raven's back and I heard the rumbling sneer build up in his chest. I grabbed his shirt.

"Raven, don't!" I whispered strained.

"You will not lay another hand on her Michael." Raven said deeply.

"If you do I will consider it to be mutiny and trust me, you won't die a very pleasant death." He grumbled. Michael huffed, but seemed to take the warning.

"Suit yourself. I won't say I told you so if we are too late." He grumbled before he stomped out of the room. Raven only chuckled and moved me around.

"You did good, bird." He chuckled and just as I thought that maybe he had developed a permanent, real, soft spot for me he grabbed the chain and yanked me towards the door.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I have a fire that needs to be slaked!" His words got loud roars of laughter.

"You deal with her good lord!" Someone called after us.

"Let us know if you share!" Someone else called and the laughter went on and on and for every step I felt myself shrink away to nothing.

* * *

**Meanwhile, outside**

"Look! There's just light in those windows and...it sounds like it's full of people!" Sookie barely managed to contain the eagerness and her whispers were strained. Alcide scanned the night, in search of anyone who might be patrolling the area. But still there were no one to see or smell. It seemed everyone was inside and behind those windows, half way up on the wall. They were still far away and still on the outside of the wall, but he could hear the roars from the people inside.

"Sounds like they are going to war." He grumbled lowly.

"Do you think you can hear anything?" Alcide whispered and looked over at Sookie. The only thing that showed in the dark was her blonde hair, the rest of her was covered in black. He had first refused to go back to the castle at dark when Sookie had suggested it. But she had an impeccable way of arguing her case and finally he had reluctantly agreed. The area was too well guarded at daytime, which they had realized the day before, driving as close to the castle as they were able to. Weres guarded every gate and the surrounded area. But at nighttime they had a better chance. Raven was their leader and he was up at night, meaning they would gather wherever he was. They were right.

"I'm not sure...I'll try." Sookie whispered and closed her eyes, wrinkling her forehead as she tried to reach out her mind, passed the walls. She heard low, incoherent whispers at first, brushing passed the edge of her mind.

_...want to die..._Sookie gasped as she heard a familiar female voice.

"Can you hear her?" Alcide asked eagerly and Sookie shushed him by waving her hand in his direction.

_...can I do..._It took some time before she was able to hear full sentences.

_...he's taking me back to my cell, why? Why now? He's going to kill me when he's done with me, I just know it. If not him, then Michael, he said so. Where is Eric... _Sookie broke the connection and blinked.

"She's alive." She whispered, looking at Alcide who lit up.

"But she's really afraid for her life. She thinks Raven is going to kill her. He...keeps her in a cell I think." Sookie said quickly. She hated to give him false hope. Alcide wandered nervously back and forth.

"It was a dumb idea, coming to England alone. We can't do anything, just the two of us." Sookie said with a sigh, realizing she should've stayed at home and try to talk Frederick out of waiting.

"You need to call Bill." Alcide said and stared at her. Sookie huffed and crossed her arms.

"I know." She grumbled, hating to have to crawl back and admit that she had been too reckless, even for her.

"Come on Alcide. Let's head back to the hotel. There's nothing we can do right now anyways." Sookie said gently and took his arm. They had parked the car in the woods on the other side of the field and they made their way slowly back towards it in the pitch black.

"Hey, what if you pose as one of them?" Sookie said as they got in to the car. She had been thinking about that the entire walk back to the car and she looked hopefully at Alcide.

"What?" He asked as he put the car in to gear and rolled silently down the road without turning the headlights on.

"At daytime you can walk up to the gate like you know the place and when the guards ask you just tell them you're the new guy. That way you'll be on the inside and you can try to find out where Ashlyn is! And even better, you can send your thoughts to me, keeping me updated!"

"Sookie, that's insane! How will I explain myself to Raven? Who, by the way, knows me! He's seen me with Ashlyn!"

Sookie bit her lip. She had forgotten about that.

"No, there has to be another way and when we get Bill and the others here we can figure something out." Alcide said and his tone said it was the last word in the matter.

_Great. Now I have to say sorry to Bill. And I hate the way he looks at me when I've done something stupid._ Sookie thought to herself and pouted displeased.


	24. Battleplan for many battles

**Not a super-action packed chapter, but we are getting there! ;)  
**

* * *

24.

Bill's phone started ringing as he, Eric, Pam and Frederick were heading through the private flight hangar.

"It's Sookie." He said and Eric glanced at him.

"Sookie, are you okay." Bill said flatly as he answered the call.

"I'm fine Bill. I'm...sorry that I left without you." Sookie said quickly. The quicker she could be done with the sorry-part the better.

"It was very stupid and reckless, Sookie." Bill said and Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Well. Anyways. You should try to convince Frederick to come here right away Bill. We've found the castle and we need to get a plan together as soon as possible, Ashlyn's life is in danger, I've heard her thoughts." Sookie paced the floor in her tiny hotel room.

"We are already on our way Sookie. I guess...thanks are in order as well, you leaving made Frederick make up his mind." Sookie couldn't help but grin, but she knew better than to gloat.

"Good. We are staying at the Moore Hotel. When are you leaving?"

"Right now." Bill said and bordered the plane.

* * *

**England**

**Ashlyn POV**

"Raven..." I whimpered and tried my best to keep my act, but it was getting difficult. Raven's tongue slithered up my neck and he nibbled on my earlobe. He pushed my back closer to the rough wall. It got my back wet as the dungeon walls were always moist.

"Ashlyn..." Raven moaned, mistaking my whimper for a sound of pleasure.

"I've always dreamt of fucking you down here." He breathed heatedly against my ear and I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. I was, more literally than I liked to be, caught between a rock and a hard place. The last thing I wanted was for him to have his way with me. Especially when I wasn't even sick. But telling him no would only accelerate my own death. And that I most certainly didn't want. The best thing I could do was shut my mind off and try to grasp at some of the sweet memories I did have with Raven. Hold on to anything that would make this less painful.

'_I got you something.' I was lying on my side in the bed and Raven leaned over my shoulder, gently kissing my arm._

'_What?' I asked curiously and he placed a red velvet box on the bed next to me. I carefully opened the lid and a beautiful necklace glittered towards me. A big, perfectly cut emerald, shaped as a heart and lined with gold._

'_Oh, Raven...!' I breathed in astonishment._

'_That way, whenever you're not with me, you can look at that and you will see my eyes.' Raven whispered gently and kissed my hair. I turned in his arms and looked up at him._

'_It's beautiful. Thank you,' I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed me gently._

Making love used to come so easily for us. But when I learned of his plans for taking out his covenant I saw the first sparks of insanity in his eyes. I couldn't believe the transformation I saw in him, but it happened. He wanted to control more than he wanted to love.

"Say you love me." I heard myself whisper and almost jumped in surprise by my own words. I couldn't believe I would sell out this easily. Why couldn't I just shut my mind off?

"Ash, I love you, I've loved you forever." Raven breathed against my ear, wrapping his arms around me. I gasped, my breath shivered as he entered me, right there up against the wall. His lips roamed mine as his thrusts got harder and harder.

"It will be such a shame to see you die." He hissed, this time his voice was cold and evil, just like before and this time...I shut down.

* * *

**Central London**

Eric had bought the biggest suite at Moore Hotel and now everyone was gathered around the massive, glass table. The night sky was flecked with blinking stars and for once even the night air felt warm.

"I found it!" Frederick came in through the door with a big piece of folded paper in his hands.

"The blueprints?" Eric asked curiously as he unfolded it on the table.

"Indeed, Mr. Northman. It took some...friendly persuasion, but I found it."

Sookie leaned closer and studied the intricate lines and marks on the paper. It really didn't make much sense at first, but slowly she started to get a certain view of the castle as Frederick explained.

"Look! The dungeons! I think they are keeping her down there!" Sookie exclaimed and pointed eagerly at the map. Frederick nodded thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you are right Sookie. Raven has to control everything and everyone he touches. Keeping her down there, locked away, would give him the power he craves."

"It there any way we can access those dungeons?" Eric asked. His voice was cold and hard and Sookie hoped he wouldn't reveal himself. Not now, not in front of Alcide.

Frederick wrinkled his forehead and studied the map in silence.

"I'm not sure." He finally said. "They are underground and as far as I know the castle is surrounded by water.

"Then we will have to attack by air." Eric said and everyone turned to him.

"The castles towers and roof are usually unprotected. Have you seen anyone up there when you checked it out?"

"No. The only guards we saw were around the gate and the wall." Alcide answered thoughtfully. Eric's eyes seemed to be gleaming.

"Good. Then myself and Frederick can make out way in via the roof. Alcide, you should be in your wolf shape and with Bill and Pam you can try and get inside by the gate, maybe causing a distraction for us." Eric was having a hard time sitting still. He was itching to get going. He was itching for Ashlyn.

"Taking them by surprise. That's the only way we can get the advantage. I don't trust any vampire or were for that matter in this town. For all we know they are all in Raven's covenant. All we know for sure is that they want Ashlyn for something and most likely it involves her blood. Which means they most likely want her dead at some point." Frederic spoke through clenched teeth and Eric's body seemed to tense up. His normally bright blue eyes grew darker.

They spent most of the night laying down the plan. Sookie grew more and more nervous, as Eric was having a more and more difficult time hiding his feelings. Alcide's eyes grew darker as well. Just as they split up to retire for the day Sookie grabbed hold of Alcide before he headed to his room.

"Alcide. We haven't known each other for very long, but I consider you a friend. And I hope you do too. I can see how you feel. And I also see that you know Eric..." She didn't know how to find the right words.

"Sookie, I can fight my own battles." Alcide's deep voice said and before she could figure out what more to say he had turned and slammed the door shut in her face.

"Ooo...kay then." She mumbled.

"You need to stop nosing in everywhere, Sookie." Sookie spun around and met Bill's crooked smile. She huffed and pushed him in to her room.

"How can I not? Alcide is obviously in love with Ashlyn and, according to you, so is Eric! And have you seen Alcide lately? He's torn up, Bill! He stares at Eric as if he wants to kill him! And I don't know about you, but I don't want another vampire massacre on my hand! Frankly I saw enough when I rescued you." Sookie smiled at the memory of the first day she'd met Bill. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin against his chest.

"I also remember you being very reckless and too cocky." Bill wrapped his hands around her face.

"You need to be more careful, Sookie Stackhouse."

"You need to lighten up, Bill Compton." Sookie purred before she lifted herself up on her toes and kissed him.

* * *

**Ashlyn POV**

I woke up on the rough, cold stone floor. Raven hadn't even bothered to dump me on the blanket when he was done with me. A ripple of disgust shot through me and I curled up, the physical pain was like black fire through my insides. After a few minutes I managed to crawl up on all fours and now I felt the hunger. My stomach felt hollow. Raven's promise of food was obviously lies. Maybe because his plans for me had been moved up. Things were about to happen and soon, I could feel it in the air. I crawled over to the bars and grabbed the lock, hoping that maybe I'd gotten a ray of good luck and Raven had forgotten to lock it properly. But no, the heavy lock was impossible to budge.  
I had to get out of there. I had to find a way out of this death trap. If only I knew my friends were here. That way I wouldn't feel so damned alone and...damned.


	25. The last walk

**Took some time, but here's a new update. Been on holiday for a week, so haven't had time to write...! :D  
I hope you like, do remember to review! ;)  
**

* * *

25.

The loud noise from upstairs jolted me out of my restless sleep. My foggy head cleared up and I heard voices shouting in the noise. Was someone here? Would I be saved? No, the shouts were loud with excitement. Roars of joy and...bloodlust. I crawled backwards until my back hit the cold wall. It was beginning. Any minute now Raven would be coming down those stairs and take me for my last walk. My chest felt tighter and I clasped my knees, hoping that maybe I could disappear in to the wall. I closed my eyes tightly, grasping for the last chance I had.

_Sookie! Please Sookie! I hope you can hear me! Raven is going to kill me! He's going to war! My blood seems to be the key! Oh Sookie please, please hear this! I need your help!_

My mind was screaming. And I knew, if Sookie was anywhere in London, at least close, she would hear it. I had to believe that.

Loud roars and steps grew closer and I crawled all the way in to the corner, grasping at the strips of shadow where the torch outside the cell couldn't reach.

"No no no no..." I whispered, my pulse was racing, making my head pound.

"Where are you, little lamb?" A husky male voice called and he got chuckles from his followers. A huge, square shaped man loomed outside my cell and for a second I hoped that if I didn't move he wouldn't see me.

"Unlock the door." He grumbled to the two men who followed right behind him. One of them grabbed a key from his pocket and made a hell of a lot of noise, getting the huge lock off the door. A minute later the huge man entered the cell and if felt like he was taking up the entire room with his being. He didn't need to search for me in the dark, his eyes locked with mine instantly. A werewolf. His eyes glowed.

"Come on now, little lamb." He chuckled deeply before he loomed over me and grabbed my arms with huge hands that engulfed my upper arms completely. My scream was lodged stuck in my throat but even when I tried to fight him he didn't even flinch. He hauled me to my feet and one of the other men, a just as massive guy with hair white as snow tight tightly to the back of his head, grabbed my arm and I was being pulled forward between them. One werewolf and one vampire.

"Please. Just please. Don't kill me." I whispered. My strength had to give way for a completely numbing fear. But even now the tingling heat that spread from the vampires grip around my arm made my heart race and my ears drum. If only that could engulf the fear completely, maybe then I would gain some of my strength and the will to fight back.

"Nah, we won't win a war if we don't kill ya lamb. So...no." The huge bear of a werewolf said and the man following us laughed a slightly demented, blood hungry laugh.

"Shut up Paulie!" The vampire snapped over his shoulder. His eyes turned to me and in the corner of my eye I felt the ice cold stare burn through my skin.

"Show some respect for the great sacrifice she is giving. Her blood will be the leverage we need in our fight against these rogue vampires. She should be respected for that." He said coldly and his grin was just as crazy as the werewolf's laugh.

"Respect? Really?" The huge werewolf threw his head back and laughed.

"She feeds of you guys like you feed of humans. She deserves no respect, especially from you." Paulie, the smaller werewolf huffed. The vampire shrugged his shoulders.

"She can feed of me anytime." He said with a grin and flicked his tongue over my cheek. I flinched away and heard a hiss, realizing it was me.

We arrived at the top of the stairs and the laughs and roars grew stronger as we approached the double doors that led in to the huge ballroom. I jerked my arms, hoping to be able to break free, but neither the vampire of the werewolf flinched and they only looked at me with a grin.

"Ah here she is! My very own Judas." Raven stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by his followers who in turn was baring their teeth at me and roaring with excitement. Raven grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. He wrinkled his forehead and shot cold glances at my captors.

"What the hell did you do to her, she's all limp and weak?" He said it with a crooked grin, obviously not disliking seeing me weak, for a change. The laughter spread in the room and soon the air is vibrating. I lift my eyes, glaring at him. He still clasped my jaw tightly.

"Have a taste of this then." I hiss and before he has a chance to understand what I mean I pull myself free from his grip and quickly tip my head forward, slamming my forehead in to the back of his nose. He roared in surprise and stumbled backwards, grabbing his face. His eyes were wide and I glared at him, not able to hold my smile back. The men are too rounded up to keep from laughing, even as Raven screamed for them to shut up.

"Now it will be a pleasure to watch you die!" Raven screamed and grabbed me by the hair, yanking me out of the werewolf and vampire's grip.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in London**

"Oh my God!" Sookie stumbled forward, grabbing her head with one hand and Bill with the other. Bill is quick to steady her.  
"Sookie! What's wrong?" Bill's tight voice was laced with worry and everyone turned to look at her with equal amount of worry.

"It's...it's Ashlyn! Her thoughts! Bless me, she sure can project thoughts like no other, my head hurts!" She moaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Sookie! What did she say!" Eric grabbed her arms and shook her.

"She...she's in danger! She said Raven is going to kill her! He's...he's going to war, she said! It felt like it's happening soon! Oh Eric, we have to hurry!" Sookie's eyes paled with fear and Eric hissed.

"Grab her! Frederick, you take the dog!" Eric barked the orders without any further thought and before anyone could react he shot up in to the black air, closely followed by Pam. Bill wrapped his arm around Sookie and soon they followed.

"What...?" Alcide stuttered and turned to Frederick. Seconds later he was flying through the air, roaring out his fear and shock. Frederick clasped a hand over his mouth and sighed.

"Dogs..."

* * *

**Ashlyn POV**

"Let go of me!" I did my best at kicking and screaming and clawing at Raven as he pulled me towards a white table, placed smack in the middle of the room, closely surrounded by the huge group of hissing and roaring vampires, werewolves and shifters of every kind. Michael was standing on the other side of the table, his hands on his back and the look of death in his eyes. He moved his hands, crossing them in front of his chest. His hands were gloved in black latex gloves. Like one of those people working in the morgue, performing autopsies. I felt sick to my stomach and a deafening, all-consuming feeling of being at deaths door rushed over me. Three more men approached and they each grabbed a body part and hauled me up on the table, pinning me down while Raven clasped thick leather straps around my wrists and ankles until I was lying like a human T on the table.

"Hail Mary, full of grace. Our Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death." I was never much of a prayer, but Hail Mary was the only prayer I knew by heart. I whispered the words without thinking, every word came out as a shivering breath. I turned my eyes to Raven, who studied my curiously.

"And pray for these sinners, who walk this earth as half dead, not wanted in heaven or hell." I whispered through clenched teeth. Raven's face twisted in a furious grimace and with the back of his hand he hit me so hard my head snapped to the side. My eyes stayed dry as I met Michael's eyes.

"Forgive them their sins. They do not know any better." I whispered and turned my gaze towards the chandelier in the ceiling.

"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I shall fear no evil. Because my life consists of evil." I smiled to myself before closing my eyes. Few seconds later I felt a tight pinch in my arm and I heard the excited roars of the surrounding crowd.

* * *

_No will live  
without lights  
coming to the end of life  
_


	26. Ghostly faces

**I poured out the next chapter last night... :D Needless to say, my arm hurts! Haha!  
Well, I do hope you like this one as well. And let me know what you think! :)  
**

* * *

26.

"There! That must be where they are gathered!" Sookie had to yell over the howling wind. She clutched around Bill's neck with one hand and pointed with the other.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for." Sookie barely heard Eric's grumbling voice over the wind and she turned her head, just in time to see him dive towards the massive windows.

"Eric, no!" She screamed after him, almost falling out of Bill's arms.

"Damn him! Damn him straight to hell!" She screamed.

"Follow him! We can't let him attack them alone! If he wants to risk his head for Ashlyn then we have to do the same!" Alcide roared over the wind. Frederick didn't have to be asked twice. He dove after Eric.

"Great." Bill grumbled, but knew he couldn't leave his sheriff hanging. With a tight grip around Sookie he dove after them.

The massive windows smashed in to a thousand pieces and several of the covenants members were sliced by the scattering glass. Several fell over, grasping wounds that gushed blood. Eric landed so hard the floor shook. Everything was chaos at first. No one expected an ambush. No one expected to see an unfamiliar vampire.

"He...he's not one of our enemy vampires?" One young vampire sputtered and pointed at Eric with a shaking finger.

"Does it matter! Kill him!" Raven roared and some careless vampires dove at Eric. No one knew he was a thousand years old vampire with the strength of ten men. He grabbed them midair and flung them out the shattered window.

"Ready dog?" Frederick hissed as he flew in through the window.

"Now!" Alcide roared and Frederick dropped him over the crowd. He had changed in to wolf before he touched ground and he instantly tore in to the shocked vampires and weres. Jaws ripped in to flesh, blood gushed and hit stunned vampires. Young vampires who most certainly weren't prepared for war so soon.

"Sookie, hide!" Bill hissed and dropped Sookie by the window. She instantly slipped behind a massive armoire. She peaked around the corner, scanning the room for Ashlyn. She saw a man wearing black gloves getting his head ripped off by Frederick and she squealed in horror, quickly clasping her hands over her mouth. Frederick turned to her. Anger and distress portrayed in his face.

"Her real father." He mouthed and Sookie went cold. Her real father? Her father was part of this? He wanted her dead as well? She quickly dove behind the armoire again and closed her eyes tightly. The thought was so sickening she felt physically ill. She took five deep breaths of air. She couldn't just sit here with her eyes closed. She had to find Ashlyn! She bit down on her tongue and peered around the corner again. In the centre of the room stood a table, behind it stood Raven and shouted at his followers. A huge, white tub stood next to the table and she could see the dark outlines of something fluid inside. It was almost full and a red tube hung from the side. Sookie squinted her eyes and soon realized it wasn't a red tube. It was a tube colored red with blood! Her eyes flickered back to the huge tub and she felt faint as it hit her. It was full of blood. Maybe three, four liters of blood! Ashlyn!

Just in time did she realize what was happening. Raven was moving towards the tub as his followers kept Eric, Bill and Frederick busy. Alcide was battling three weres who had also changed in to their wolf-forms. Without thinking Sookie gave the armoire a hard push and it toppled over. Thanks to the blood Bill had given her the night before she was able to rip of one of the legs, forming a nifty stake. She quickly scanned the surroundings, realizing everyone was too occupied with the attackers and no one had noticed her. She had to move fast. Raven had moved around the table, kicking away the body of Ashlyn's father and moved to open the tub. If it really was Ashlyn's blood then Eric, Bill and Frederick would be knocked out, but...wouldn't he as well be? She knew she couldn't take that chance. She quickly hurried forward, making sure she was out of sight of Raven. She clasped the stake and launched forward, moving faster than usual and lift the stake up as she dove toward. The stake hit home just in time. Eric snapped the head of a shifter and turned just in time to see the tip of the stake poke out through Raven's chest. This seemed to have an effect on the remaining covenant. They whimpered and retreated to the corners, most were bloody and hurt.

"Where is Ashlyn!" Eric roared, grabbing Raven's collar and shook him. Blood spattered out of his mouth and to everyone's surprise he laughed, hanging like a ragdoll from Eric's hands.

"You are too late, my dear boy. Too late." He said, almost cheerful. Eric didn't get a second chance to ask him before the body started to dissolve in to a bloody goo. With a disgusted grunt Eric dropped the remains to the floor, giving off a sickening slushy sound.

"You better start talking unless you want more pain!" Eric roared, glaring at the remaining men. Alcide was still in his wolf shape, growling at four men sitting in a corner. Frederick and Bill were staring at their own groups. Everyone looked rather pathetic and scared, nothing like the raging men who were thirsting for blood just minutes ago.

"D...dungeon...! They took her body to the dungeon!" A weak looking youngling stuttered and was quickly smacked by the guy next to him.

"Idiot!" He hissed but quickly got a boot in the face by Frederick. Sookie spun around and stared at Eric. He had, if possible, turned whiter.

"Her body...?" Sookie whispered, tears were making her voice tight. Instantly everyone dashed through the door, but not before Bill had lifted ha heavy bolt up in front the door, sealing the remaining men inside the ballroom.

* * *

_It's so quiet._

_The last thing I remember was growing tired. So tired. _

_I watched my blood leaving my body through a thin tube._

_For every beat of my heart I grew more and more tired._

_Can you believe it?_

_My heart was betraying me. The cause of my..._

_Death?_

_Am I dead now?_

_Darkness. So dark._

_It's so quiet._

* * *

"Hurry! Oh please hurry!" Sookie choked as they dashed down the winding, dark stone steps. Alcide was already far ahead of them, he hadn't changed back to human.

"Her body! He said 'her body'! The tub of blood in the room! It was full! They drained her! They've killed her!" Sookie sobbed and almost stumbled as her eyes fogged up, making it hard to see.

"Sookie, stop." Bill whispered, grabbing her hand. He glanced over at Eric who was running in front of them. He seemed hollow, paler than she's ever seen him.

A howl ripped through the air. Alcide. It was so mournful and full of pain it seemed to make the hall even darker. Eric sped up, closely followed by Frederick.

"Bill...!" Sookie begged and without another word Bill swept her up and sped after Eric and Frederick.

Bill stopped in the barred doorway to the cell at the far end of the dim hallway. A torch flickered on the wall. The dark fur of Alcide was barely visible, but soon Sookie saw him. He was lying flat on the cold stone, his head rested closely against...Ashlyn. Her body lay splayed on the floor, like she had been tossed carelessly inside. She was wearing a white, flowing nightgown which was spattered with dirt. Her skin was so white it was see-through.

"No...!" Sookie whimpered and pressed her face against Bill's chest. Alcide whimpered and dug his nose closer to her neck. Tears were trickling out from the corner of his yellow eyes.

"Daughter..." Frederick whispered and fell to his knees.

"No." Eric said through clenched teeth and kneeled by Ashlyn's body. He carefully placed his hands under her neck and knees and lifted her up in to his lap. Alcide growled and whimpered and crawled backwards in to the dark. There was a moment of silence and soon the whimpers turned in to human moans and he changed back to human. He grabbed a dirty blanked and wrapped it around his waist before crawling back to Ashlyn.

"Please, no, she can't be dead. Not now, not like this!" He begged, almost scared to stroke the hair away from her face.

"No..." Eric whispered, his face was twisted in pain and anger. He leaned down, pressing his ear against her chest, while slowly rocking back and forth.

"There's still a chance." He whispered in awe and sat back up.

"There's...there's a flicker of life left. I...I could hear a faint thud. But..." He turned and looked at Sookie and Bill.

"There is only one way." Sookie breathed and covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide with shock. Alcide looked from Eric to Sookie and back to Eric. He was mad with grief, a blind man could see that.

"But is that possible? Her blood was poisonous. She was a two-natured. Will it work?" Bill asked carefully, glancing over at Alcide with a concerned look. He looked just as desperate as Eric, only he was having a harder time containing it.

"There's only one way to find out." Eric said lowly, looking down at Ashlyn's limp body.

"Do it! Save her! Do it!" Alcide screamed, grabbing Eric's arm.

"Frederick...?" Eric said gently and turned to look at a kneeling Frederick. He was staring in shock at his adoptive daughter, the only bright spot in his otherwise dark existence.

"Do it." He heard himself whisper. Eric didn't need to be asked twice. He tore his wrist. Blood flooded instantly and stained Ashlyn's white dress before he managed to press the wound against her white lips.

"Please. Please, please, please." Sookie begged, folding her hands tightly and prayed to whatever God wanted to hear her pleading.

There was no motion for a long time. Nothing. Not a flicker of anything. Sookie expected her to at least open her eyes. But nothing happened. Eventually Eric pulled his wrist away and licked the wound so it would close.

"No! Don't stop! Save her! Give her more!" Sookie screamed and wanted to run to Eric and hit him but Bill held her tightly. Eric lifted his eyes, it seemed to be a heavier gesture than usual.

"Sookie. There is nothing more I can do now."

"No! Don't say that!" Sookie screamed, tears were blinding her.

"Sookie! Listen!" Bill said, a tad too harshly. But Sookie turned quiet and stared at Eric while tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"I have to take her to ground now. That's the way it works. I dig a hole in the ground and sleep there with her. Tomorrow evening...I will either wake up with her or without her." Eric said flatly. His eyes were more red than white now. Vampire tears.

"Go. Hurry." Frederick whispered and without another word Eric scooped the limp body of Ashlyn up and left the room in a flurry. He was outside in the night sky before anyone could take another breath.

* * *

_Oh noes...! Will this work...?_


	27. Only the dead have seen the end of war

**Thank you guys, for your reviews! It spurrs my inspiration! :D So here's the next update! Hope you enjoy and do tell me what you think. ;)  
**

* * *

_Only the dead have seen the end of war - Plato_

27.

"What have I done." Alcide moaned and rubbed his face. Sookie lifted her head heavily from the table and looked across the hotel room at him. None of them had managed to get any sleep during the day and now they just waited for nightfall.

"What?" She said, her throat parched.

"How could I talk Eric in to...doing that. She...she won't ever be the same. She won't ever be...mine." Alcide's voice drifted off and Sookie saw he had to wipe away tears.

"Was there another option Alcide? She would die otherwise. This way...hopefully, we get her back. And Raven and his covenant will forever be the losing side of this war. Ashlyn loved life and if this is the life she can have than she should." Sookie heard she lacked the extra give in her voice. She believed every word but right now it all felt like a massive loss. They hadn't made it there in time. They all felt like they had failed.

Alcide bent over and covered his head with his arms. Sookie could hear his muffled sobs but she didn't have the strength to go over to him. She rested her head on her arms again and again she heard Ashlyn's desperate mental call for help from the night before.

* * *

"It's time." Alcide jolted upright the second Bill entered the room.

"Sookie?" Bill gently shook Sookie's shoulder. She had, sometime during the day blacked out on the couch and now she gasped in surprise and sat upright.

"Bill?" She whispered.

"It's time." Bill said again, his face cut in stone. Silently they got ready and left the hotel. Frederick was standing outside, his head tilted slightly back, like he was sniffing the air. He turned and looked at the three coming out the front door. One cold, stern face and two worn out, scared faces.

"I know where he is." He said lowly. A black car pulled up to the curve just then and a man stepped out, quickly hurrying up to Frederick, handing him the keys.

"Your car, Mr. Bryan." The man said and bobbed his head before disappearing inside the hotel.

They drove out of town and as the city light dimmed in the background, Sookie felt despair grow. A cold, hateful voice told her it hadn't worked. She had to fight the tears that threatened to push out and ruin her seemingly calm exterior.

They parked the car at the end of a hill. The green hills floated upwards towards the sky and the climb went slowly and silently. Massive trees popped up on top of the hill and the hill stretched onward until it seemed to come to a dead stop at a cliff, diving straight down in to the ocean.

The four companions stopped at the top of the hill. A few feet in front of them was a big patch of turned dirt. Like a grave that had been dug up.

"Where..." Sookie breathed, but before she could finish her sentence Alcide grabbed her arm. She jumped and looked up at him. Alcide was starting straight forward at something just at the tree line.

Eric was standing with his back to them. His dark pants and white shirt were dirty, the moist soil had stuck to him. He was standing there, not moving a muscle, just staring in between the willow trees. He was alone.

"Eric...?" Sookie carefully approached him. His back looked stiff and rigid and he wasn't moving a muscle. He looked like a statue.

"Where is she." Alcide whispered, coming up close to Sookie. They were both almost scared to walk up next to him to see his face. Sookie grabbed Alcide's arm as they saw the red streaks down his cheeks.

"No..." Sookie whispered and covered her mouth and leaned her forehead against Alcide's arm.

"My daughter..." Frederick choked as he too saw Eric's tears.

"She is magnificent." Eric whispered in awe and everyone's eyes widened in disbelief. Eric's lips tugged in a just as astonished smile. He suddenly started to walk in between the trees and Sookie almost stumbled on her own feet, trying to follow. She couldn't quite believe her own ears.

The moon was huge and bright in the sky, hanging low and peering in between the trees, hitting the silently moving crowd. Suddenly the trees come to an abrupt end and the ground goes from grassy to rocky. The moon hits them full force and the wind grabs hold of them, wanting to push them over. The ground came to a quick end, tipping over and plummeting straight down in to the sea, which in turn was crushing up against the bare rock. At the very edge, leaning in to the wind, stood Ashlyn. Her white dress was torn and colored brown with dirt. Her black hair was loose and the wind lifted it up and pulled at it. Alcide gasped and fell to his knees. Disbelief and shock and a strange sense of joy colored his features. They stood silently, watching in awe at the girl who, the night before had been as good as dead. Ashlyn turned, her features were more defined, her skin glowed, her eyes glittered and everything about her seemed just a little bit better than they had before.

"Now I am truly your daughter, father." She whispered gently and Frederick let out a sob, running over to her and embraced her tightly, for the first time able to really hug her without the fear of breaking her.

"Ashlyn...?" Sookie's voice squeaked and she hated how annoyingly human she felt, next to this graceful being she once remembered as the cocky, self-sure woman who entered Fangtasia and claimed Eric's attention. Ashlyn turned her head towards Sookie and Sookie felt a pang in her head as her immensely blue eyes met hers. They were like two pools of sunbathed, azure blue water, surrounded by heavy, dark lashes.

"Sookie." Ashlyn whispered tenderly and walked over to her, gently taking her face in her hands. Sookie didn't move a muscle as she felt her could skin against her flushed.

"You heard my call." Ashlyn said and smiled. Sookie's tears refused to stay inside now and trickled slowly down her cheeks.

"But...we were too late." She whispered, broken. Ashlyn smiled thoughtful and looked away for a second.

"Yes...but still, you weren't. Now my sickness is gone. And Raven is gone. I am free." Ashlyn whispered so tenderly it made Sookie weep even more.

"Tell us what happened, daughter. What did Raven want with your blood?" Frederick took Ashlyn's hand and walked over to a huge rock and they sat down closely. Eric, Bill, Sookie and Alcide stood in a half circle around them.

"He was going to war. Michael, my...biological father...had developed an antidote, using my blood. He gave it to all the vampires and I watched as Raven cut my arm, watching the blood drip from the wound and not a single vampire reacted. They were immune. They were going to use my blood as a weapon against a covenant of other vampires. That's all I know. Raven wanted to rule all the vampires. He wanted to take over the world. I hope you dealt with him accordingly?" Ashlyn's voice was soft as velvet, smooth and even.

"Sookie dealt with him perfectly. Stake through the back." Bill said and smiled at a blushing Sookie.

"Of course you did. Thank you Sookie." Ashlyn said and smiled widely, shoving a perfect row of pearly white teeth.

"Have you fed, child?" Frederick asked, taking Ashlyn's hand again.

"Yes, I've fed." She said with a reassuring smile.

"On what?" Sookie asked, without thinking.

"Sookie!" Bill hissed, grabbing her arm like a child who spoke out of turn. Ashlyn turned towards Sookie, her smile gone and her eyes sparkling.

"I fed on a human, Sookie. An old, homeless man, begging me to end his life. If I had not I wouldn't be able to control myself. The smell of you is pretty intense." Her eyes laughed towards her and Sookie knew she wasn't in mortal danger. Now. Ashlyn's eyes flickered and her nostrils flared.

"Dog." She whispered.

"Thanks." Alcide replied instantly with a huff and crossed his arms. Ashlyn chuckled and she was herself again.

"I understand now. The nickname. I'm sorry." She said smiling. She moved passed Sookie and when her eyes met Alcide, her smile faded.

"Alcide." She whispered. His face was tormented. He was heartbroken and even scared.

"My mind is still foggy." Ashlyn whispered and walked over to him.

"But looking at you...I remember everything." Her voice was so low only Alcide could hear her. The others pulled away, only Eric hesitated but after Bill had yanked at his arm for a bit he reluctantly moved away with them.

"I love you." Alcide whispered and he sucked in air fast, he surprised even himself with those words. Ashlyn tilted her head to the side, like a curious bird and studied him.

"Alcide. I wish you'd told me this before. I don't know if...if a werewolf and a...a vampire can..." Alcide felt his insides heat up. He saw the old Ashlyn. Her eyes flickered, she bit her lip. He took her face in his hands and pressed his lips against her. That most certainly wasn't the same. Her skin was colder, maybe even harder than it used to. But she returned the kiss and that was exactly the same. She melted in to him, unable to resist something that was familiar and sweet. Even if he did smell like dog.

"Oh!" Ashlyn gasped and pulled back. Her eyes were wide in shock.

"What is it?" Alcide whispered tenderly, brushing a strain a hair from her face.

"Eric...is calling me." She said and Alcide's hand dropped.

"Called. Like...creator and child kind of way?" He said flatly. Ashlyn nodded, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before turning and hurrying down the way the others had gone. They had gone around a turn, standing beside a massive boulder looking over the ocean.

"Eric?" Ashlyn came up next to him, like a child waiting for punishment. Eric turned and looked down at her, standing only mere inches from her. To her surprise his gaze was mild and loving.

"It's time to go home." He whispered and Ashlyn felt herself being pulled towards him.

"Yes." She smiled and lifted her arms around his next. Pulling her close Eric shot up in the air and they were out of sight in a matter of seconds.

* * *

_It's not over yet..._


	28. Now the sun has gone to hell

**Trouble is brewing at the horizon...  
I hope you like Ashlyn's return to Fangtasia. Let me know what you think! Your reviews have been great! :)  
**

* * *

_Now the sun's gone to hell..._

28.

**Ashlyn POV**

I can't begin to describe it. I don't know where to begin. My mind changed rhythm. I woke and had to dig my way out of the ground. The cold, moist soil stuck to me like a leech. But I wasn't scared. I didn't have that desperate need to take a breath. My body was calm. I broke the surface and felt the gentle wind on my face, yet I wasn't cold. I was a vampire. Flashes from the night before rendered me speechless. I remembered watching Raven as my blood left my body and I remembered the feeling of...dying. I touched something. Like the wings of a butterfly. A feeling that was a light. And then I was abruptly pulled back. A pair of blue eyes urged my back. The blue eyes soon became part of a face I knew well. Eric. He walked towards me until he walked straight through me, filling every nook and every inch of the dark space that once held my soul. Now Eric occupied that space.

"Eric?" The wind howled around us as we tore through the night sky. I was facing him, my arms wrapped around his neck. His eyes shifted and met mine. Blue against blue.

"Yes, lovely?" His voice sounded warmer now than it ever did when I was human. Now we were equal and he looked and felt human to me now.

"What am I now, to you? Child? Lover? Mate...?" I asked carefully, but it was hard to contain my curiousness. There were so many things I needed to learn. Eric smiled thoughtfully.

"I am your maker. You are my child. But I cannot ignore the fact that my feelings run deeper. But now...you no longer crave my touch, do you?" He said gently.

"No, I don't." I said, as true was. I gazed in to the fire that was his eyes.

"Yet I want it. It's deeper now, when you touch me. When you speak my name." I whispered and smiled dreamily. My fingers gently stroke the hair in the back of his neck.

"Ashlyn." Eric breathed and I could swear I purred, making Eric chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure these are too dirty for you to wear." Eric murmured and brushed his hand up my thigh, quickly pulling off my panties. He dropped them and I knew they would end up in the Atlantic Ocean, far, far below.

"And these seem too tight." I whispered against his hair, loosening his pants with one hand.

"Indeed they are." Eric chuckled, digging his nose in my air. With no effort at all I pull my body up until I can sink easily down on his rock hard manhood. This too felt different. His skin wasn't cold against mine anymore and the basic sensation of him filling me thrilled me beyond belief. This feeling was better than the feeling of his touch when I was human. I threw my head back and gasped, though air wasn't needed in my lunges anymore.

"Yes..." Eric moaned and grabbed around me hard, not afraid to hold back anymore. I didn't feel any strain, lifting myself up and dropping myself down on him. My body was strong and limitless. The lust made my head buzz and I let my tongue glide over my dropped fangs.

"Harder. Fuck me harder Eric!" I begged, digging my fingers in to his neck.

"Yes...Now I'm not worried I'll snap you like a twig." He grins hotly, pressing his lips against my ear. "Now I'll show you a real good time." He hissed and in a flash I was turned around, my back to him. He grabbed my hips and pulled my bum against his hips, thrusting deeper and harder than ever before. I arched my back and reached my arm back, grabbing his neck while the other one braided with his hand pressed against my hip.

I never thought I'd join the mile-high club this way.

* * *

"Where was Pam during all this?" I asked as we drifted down towards Shreveport and Fangtasia.

"I had to send her back here before we got a chance to enter the castle. All hell was loose, now that both she and I were gone." Eric took my hand as we landed silently on the sidewalk and he looked lovingly at me.

"And I had no interest in leaving without you." He said gently.

"What a charmer you have become, Eric Northman." I chuckled and nudged him in the shoulder, savoring the feel of his, now, warm fingers braided with mine.

"About time you got back! This place has been more hell than usual!" Pam came marching towards us with her hands on her curvy lips. Her expression was agitated and her hips swayed furiously.

"Pam." Eric said flatly in recognition and his lips tugged in a cold smile. Pam's fiery eyes flickered from Eric to me and she came to a dead stop and her eyes widened.

"Hello pretty Pam." I cooed, smiling and cocking my head.

"A vampire?" She said baffled and looked back at Eric.

"Really." She said through clenched teeth, her cold voice could make hell freeze over in a nanosecond.

"Pam, calm down." Eric said, just as tense. He had let go of my hand and almost unnoticeably moved me behind his back.

"Two, Eric? Two? I won't let her take my place." Pam hissed. I wrinkled my forehead, watching her face, which easily could be the face of the most cold-hearted, evil killer.

"She's not taking your place. Pam, this is not necessary." Eric growled. He moved his hand around his back, making sure I was staying put right there.

"It most certainly is." Pam growled and eyed me, her eyes were narrow slits of blue.

"Pam! Stand down! As your maker I command you!" Eric's voice boomed and Pam flinched in surprise.

"Stop this. Right now. This was the only way we could save Ashlyn's life." Eric said through gritted teeth.

"I get that. I just don't get why _you_ had to do it." Pam said coldly and turned on her heel, marching back inside Fangtasia.

"What…the hell." I murmured as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Just say clear of Pam for the next few days. I'll talk with her." Eric looked down at me and squeezed my hand.

"We'll go in through the back." He said and we headed down along the building and in through the fire escape door I'd used earlier. As we entered the memories forced their way through the fog in my head and I stiffened. I had been stupid and reckless, going out and offering myself to Raven that way. But it was the only way I could save my friends. The price to pay was pain, death and then immortality. It really wasn't the way I'd figured this would turn out.

"Pretty?" Eric's voice shook me out of my thoughts and I stared up at him. A wrinkle formed between his eyes.

"I'm fine." I whispered, realizing he hadn't even asked me if I was.

"You need to feed more. You're still newborn." Eric said with a resolute nod and opened the door to his bedroom.

"I'll go get Scarlet, the new girl. You'll like her. Help yourself to a shower and fresh clothes." He said with a twinkle in his eye and before I could object he had closed the door and disappeared. I grabbed a handful of my hair and examined it. Right; dug myself out of a hole recently. Need a shower.

I hurried in to the bathroom and climbed silently in to the shower after tossing the white gown in the trash. I stared at the water, realizing I could see every individual drop of water if I concentrated. I was so fascinated I almost forgot to wash myself, but soon I smelled like a bed of flowers instead of dirt. I stood naked in front of the huge mirror and studied myself with great fascination. My already skinny and curvy figure looked flawless. My skin shone like ivory and my hair, reaching down to below my shoulders was black like ebony and shone like diamonds, falling in perfect, thick waves down my lean shoulders. My facial features were defined, my cheekbones high, my lips fuller and redder than ever before and my before, normal blue eyes were now shining like ice, surrounded by long, thick black lashes. I snickered to myself as I headed to the extensive dressing room. Never in my life did I think I would be able to look at myself and be pleased.

I was seated on the edge of the bed when Eric returned with Scarlet. I had picked out my outfit carefully, choosing a pair of incredibly tight fitted, black leather pants, a pair of black platform heels with straps around the ankles and open toe and a deep red corset, fitted tight around my waist so the little I had of breasts were pressed upwards. I wore my wavy hair loose, letting it flow over my shoulders. I was pressing my hand against my chest, marveling over the fact that there was no heartbeat when Eric opened the door, leading a redhead by the hand. I dropped my hand and smiled curiously at the woman. Her scarlet name matched her scarlet hair. Her body was full and so were her breasts. She looked at me with dazed – or dumb looking eyes. She was wearing a blue leather suit that was so tight-fitted it threatened to make her breasts burst out. It had no sleeves and no neck, leaving plenty of access.

"Scarlet, this is Ashlyn." Eric said soothingly, guiding her over to me. Now I saw her eyes were glazed over, from being glamoured over and over.

"Hello Scarlet." I said gently, hearing how my voice sounded like soft, warm honey. My glamouring-effect was making its way to the surface all by itself.

"You are pretty." Scarlet breathed and sank down on her knees by my feet. I smiled and cocked my head to the side.

"Are you happy, serving Eric and Pam?" I asked and Scarlet nodded soundly.

"Are you sure, Scarlet? Because I don't wish to hurt you unless you are okay with it." I said, this time a bit harder. Scarlet replied by lifting her arm and holding her wrist up to me.

"Take what you need." She whispered and her eyes glittered. I am far from strong enough to resist anymore. I gently take her wrist in my hands and bring it to my lips. I lock eyes with Eric, standing behind Scarlet and let my fangs drop before sinking them in to the delicate flesh. Scarlet gasped silently before closing her eyes and murmuring pleased.

"Stop, little love." Eric whispered and sat down next to me, gently placing his hand on mine. I had no idea how long I had been feeding, time seemed to stop when I did. Eric grabbed my shoulder and squeezed gently and I reluctantly pulled away. I gasped and closed my eyes, feeling how the blood made me buzz with strength and heat.

"Look at you, all a mess." Eric clicked his tongue and pulled a finger over my lips, licking of the blood.

"Eric..." I breathed, feeling a new, familiar heat rip through me. Eric murmured and grabbed my neck, yanking me in to a heated kiss.

"Leave us Scarlet." Eric grunted between kisses and a dazed, weak Scarlet slowly scrambled to her feet.

"Have fun." She said with a lazy smirk on her lips before slowly walking out and shutting the door behind her silently.

_...and the moon's riding high_


	29. You don't fold, you don't fade

**Your reviews make me smiiiiiile! Keep 'em coming! :) :) Here's a new update (already!) had practically nothing to do at work today. ;)  
Hope you enjoy...!  
**

* * *

29.

Pam glared at me from across the club. I had grown tired of my own company after being cooped up in Eric's bedroom for four nights. Sure, food was brought to me, either in flesh or bottle and Eric pampered me like a queen, but at one point the walls started to close up on me. I was a fresh vampire, I needed to stretch my legs! The first night I barely saw Pam. I went to the hotel and got my beloved pickup and paid, thanks to Eric, a ridiculously high bill. Hotel room? Not a thing you want to forget. I got the rest of my stuff from the pickup and got it to Eric's bedroom, which now I guess, was mine as well. I had nowhere else to stay anyways. Whatever Eric and I had we hadn't discussed it. I had no clue what I was to him, other than his "child", as they so nicely call it. The only thing I didn't like about that was how I had to obey him if he called. The tables had been turned, now I was crawling for Eric. I missed the time when my scent drove him mad.

"Keep staring like that and she'll have your head, chérie." Eric's new bartender, Armand, leaned against the counter and eyed me with a lazy smile while slowly drying a glass with a white cloth. He lifted a slender hand and brushed away a lock of his black hair from his face. For a vampire he was annoyingly tan. Guess that's the perk of being half French, half African. His green eyes twinkled with mischievous, like he wanted me to pick a fight with Pam. His eyes slipped down my torso with hunger and, sitting on the bar counter I crossed my legs so that my pointy shoe pressed against his chest.

"Keep staring like that and _I'll _have your head." I said with a crooked grin and Armand threw his head back, laughing heartedly.

"I do understand why Eric likes you so much." Armand said with his heavy French accent.

"Eric also likes to have her in peace." Eric's husky, flat voice spoke from behind Armand and he turned around slowly.

"Forgive me, Mr. Northman." Armand said with a light bob of his head, though smiling cheekily over his shoulder at me as he walked away.

"Eric." I said flatly, staring at him intently.

"Fine. Come on." He murmured and headed towards the door leading to his office. I soundly closed it behind me and rested my palms on his desk. Even slumping in his chair he looked majestic and I had to bite my tongue to keep from jumping him. He always managed to make me silly.

"Tell me what the hell the deal is with Pam." I said instead, pushing my thoughts as far back in my mind as I could. Eric drilled his icy stare in me. He sat up and rested his arms on the desk, folding his hands.

"Pam is most likely going to challenge you." He said darkly.

"Why?" I stared back. Attitude comes with being undead.

"Because never in the history of vampires, as I know it, has a vampire created a second child. Not while the first is still alive. There has been talk, about an incident such as this, many thousand years ago. The story tells that the first child challenged the second child in a battle for their rightful place by their maker's side. A fight to the death. Based on this story it's unheard of that a vampire creates more than one vampire child. It's not an actual law, but it's…frowned upon. I should have thought of this before I changed you but…I wasn't thinking clearly." Eric's eyes had lowered as he spoke but now he looked at me again, almost apologetically. I sank down in the chair across from him.

"But…Pam has no reason to hate me. We got along just fine before. And she has no reason to feel threatened by me." I said.

"Hasn't she? Since we got back you have gotten all my attention. I can't give Pam the care she needs, as my child."

"Pam is a grown woman, she can take care of herself." I said, hearing how I was actually sulking.

"Pam will always need my guidance and my care. She's still young. She doesn't know anything else. And you know Pam. What she has she wants to keep to herself."

"So give her more attention then. You don't have to wait on me hand and foot. I can manage on my own." I said, crossing my arms. Eric smiled and straightened up.

"Do you? Haven't you felt an increasing need to be near me? The other night, when I was gone for most of it, I could've sworn I heard you whisper 'finally¨', as I entered the bedroom. And haven't you craved sex more than once, each and every night?" Eric cocked his head and his eyes glittered with laughter. I felt myself go colder and I leaned back, dazed by his words. He was right. I could never see myself tired of him.

"Oh my God." I whispered and covered my mouth. I had been blind to my own actions.

"So…Pam is going to challenge me for the _single_ place by your side." I said, meeting Eric's eyes again and he nodded.

"Can't you….just talk to her? Talk some sense in to her? She's not so stupid that she doesn't listen to you." I tried but Eric shook his head silently.

"She has made up her mind. She doesn't want you around. Not as a vampire at least."

I straightened my back and huffed.

"I won't let her run me off. Or kill me. I'll try and stay clear of her."

"Good." Eric said and ended the conversation by standing up.

"We are opening soon. You should head back to the bedroom." He said and without another word he left the office. If I could cry without making a mess of myself I would. So this is my life now? Dodging blonde cheetah's and on constant lockdown? Great…

"Chérie, are you okay?" Armand gently caught my arm as I tried to sneak out of the office and to the back door. I looked up at him and he had a concerned wrinkle over his eyes.

"Yeah, brilliant." I said lowly. "You were right, Pam does want to take my head off. And now I'm literally grounded. Just. Fucking. Brilliant." The wrinkle over Armand's eyes grew and for the first time I noticed how long his black hair was. It was thick and gathered down his back with two wide leather ribbons, one half way down and one at the end.

"Why is your hair so long, Armand?" I asked in a moment of curiosity. Armand smiled pleased and straightened his back.

"It was tradition in my tribe. Men do not cut their hair before they turn 40 years of age." He leaned closer and winked at me.

"I only reached 38 before I was turned." He chuckled lightly.

"It's gorgeous." I whispered in awe, seeing how the light bounced of it.

"So is yours chérie. But you look unhappy. I do not like that." He frowned again and glanced over at Pam, standing by the entrance.

"Now hurry along, chérie. I will keep my eye on Pamela." He gently shooed me towards the door and I smiled gratefully at him before heading down the hallway.

Not long after the low thuds of the music seeped through the walls and to the bedroom, where I was lying on my belly on the bed, crying silently.

* * *

"Chérie." Armand's whispering voice combined with a gentle shake of my arm broke through my barrier of sleep and I blinked in surprise.

"Armand?" I stuttered surprised and Armand held his finger in front of his lips, urging me to be quiet.

"Come with me, chérie." He whispered and took my hand, helping me to my feet. I had fallen asleep in my clothes, which was blue jeans, black ballerina shoes and a one shoulder top, matching my bright blue eyes.

"What is it?" I whispered as we hurried down the hall, away from Fangtasia and towards the back.

"A surprise, chérie." Armand said with a smile and he winked at me. Those scary memories from earlier came flooding back and I wondered for a minute if I could trust Armand. Maybe I was being handed back to what was left of Raven's covenant.

I got my answer as we exited the back door and rounded the corner, away from eyesight.

"Sookie!" I squealed while trying to keep my voice lowered. Sookie smiled her bright smile at me and I dove forward, hugging her tightly.

"Oooof, not so tight Ashlyn!" Sookie moaned and I immediately let go, scared to death I'd broken her!

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I'm just so happy to see you, you won't believe what's going on in there!" The words flooded out of me, I didn't realize how much I had missed this before now. Sookie stopped me with a laugh.

"Calm down Ashlyn! No need to talk yourself empty right away." She looked passed me and at Armand.

"Thank you, mr…Armand. I'm in your debt." She said politely and I turned to look at Armand, who was smiling gently.

"No need for thanks, Miss Stackhouse, Ashlyn is a dear girl and it was worth it, seeing her face now." He turned to me and nodded lightly.

"Chérie. I will keep an eye out for Eric and come fetch you later, amende?"

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you Armand." I whispered and squeezed his hands.

"Pas de problème." He said before heading back to Fangtasia.

"Sookie, I've got…" I said as I turned around but a figure behind her made me lose my tongue. A big, strong shadow moved towards us and as he stepped in to the light I would've gasped, had there been air in my lunges. But my jaw dropped open.

"Alcide…" I whispered and before I knew it he had caught me in his arms and hugged me tightly. I tried my best to keep my tears from overflowing my eyes, but it was hard. Even with the underlying touch of dog in his scent I sucked in the familiarity of him. Memories flooded my mind.

"Ashlyn…my lovely little Ashlyn…" He whispered. His voice was tight with tears and it truly felt like I hadn't seen him in years.

"I've missed you, god, how I've missed you." I whimpered and felt how much more at home I felt in his arms then...I leaned back and studied his face. His strong, sharp face, his beard and his hair, his sharp smile and straight nose. He was a picture of perfection where I also saw...home.

"Sweetie, tell me what's wrong. You look troubled." Alcide spoke so gently I would've thought I was imagining things hadn't I seen his lips move.

"I am, yet again, in danger." I whispered and grabbed Alcide's hand, taking him with me over to a bench in a shadowy corner. Sookie sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. I looked from Sookie to Alcide before telling them everything about Pam and the challenge that would come.

Alcide was quiet for a long time afterwards, while Sookie ranted on and on about the unruly ways of vampires and whatnot. I didn't really listen to her, all I saw was Alcide's eyes.

"Leave with me." Alcide suddenly said and Sookie gasped from behind me.

"Leave with me and leave all this craziness behind. You belong with me. And you know it." Alcide said intently and squeezed my hands.

"Human or vampire, I love you, Ashlyn."

_...like a bird without a song..._

* * *

**Say what now...? ;) What should Ashlyn do...? Any suggestions?  
**


	30. This Fire Grows High

**I'm completely floored by your great reviews and messages, thank you so much! :) :)  
Here's another little update, I do hope you continue to like it - and continue to tell me of you do or don't! ;D  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_I live on raw emotion..._

30.

I couldn't see her but I was pretty sure Sookie was gawking big-eyed at Alcide. Pretty much the same as I was.

"I...I can't..." I whispered and Alcide's eyes seemed to grow a shade darker. I grabbed his hands and squeezed them gently.

"Nothing would make me happier, but...I'm a newborn vampire. I am not able to leave Eric's side. And I really can't stand the thought of forfeiting Pam's challenge and watch as she stands by Eric's side alone. I'm not strong enough." I huge lump of tears grew in my throat and I had to swallow hard.

"I can wait." Alcide whispered and I looked up. I couldn't believe this man.

"What?"

"I can wait. Until you decide what you want to do. What you are able to do. I'm not giving up now." He whispered gently and tried a smile, though a sad one. I lifted my hand and gently placed it on his cheek, his rough beard tickled the palm of my hand.

"Where did you come from...?" I whispered lovingly and smiled.

"Chérie, you have to hurry, Eric is coming for you." Armand was suddenly standing behind Sookie and Sookie, the poor girl, almost jumped out of her own skin.

"All my stars, you people need to stop sneaking up on me!" She huffed and clutched her chest.

"Pardon moi, Miss Stackhouse." Armand said politely and nodded his head.

"Ashlyn?" He said and I nodded.

"You know where to find me." Alcide whispered with a gently smile and leaned forward, warmly kissing my forehead. I couldn't find my voice, so I got up and looked at him before turning to Sookie.

"Be safe, Ashlyn." She whispered and hugged me. I nodded and tried a smile before hurrying back with Armand. I couldn't turn and have a last look at Alcide. I knew I would break down if I did.

"No matter what you choose, chérie, I will look after you." Armand said gently as we walked down the hallway towards the bedroom. I looked up at him, my eyes felt swollen from suppressed tears.

"You are a good friend, Armand." I whispered.

"Where have you been?" I almost jumped as Eric came in to view, walking towards me from the door leading to Fangtasia.

"Nowhere." I said lowly. I had no interest in being on lockdown _and_ having to run everything I did past Eric.

"Where have you been, Ashlyn." Eric said sternly and this time I raised my eyes and stuck my chin out.

"Nowhere!" I snapped at him and for once he looked surprised and even stunned that I talked back to him. Eric's eyes flickered to Armand.

"Am I loosing another bartender, Armand?" Eric said threateningly.

"Leave him alone Eric, jeez!" I turned to Armand and my growl turned in to a smile.

"Thank you, Armand. I'll be fine now." I said and with an apprehensive look at Eric he gave me a light nod before disappearing in to the club.

"I told you to stay in my room." Eric said flatly.

"I'm not a child." I replied and crossed my arms.

"Yes you are." Eric mused, the crooked grin of his was teasing.

"Shut up, Eric." I huffed and walked in to the bedroom, ready to close the door in his face but he caught it before I had a chance.

"You are a very impatient girl, Ashlyn." Eric said and shook his head. I slumped down in a chair and looked up at him, almost hovering over me with his hands in the pockets of his black pants, shoulders hunched forward. He wore a black singlet under a dark blue shirt and his blonde hair was immaculately brushed back on his immaculately perfect face.

"I am dealing with Pam. I'm not keeping you here as a prisoner. I'm keeping you here to keep you safe, why is it so hard for you to understand that?" He said huskily and cocked his head lightly to the right side.

"Because I _feel_ like a prisoner and I've recently experienced that and I don't like it!" I snapped. I slipped further down in the chair until I rested my head against the back of it. Eric leaned forward, resting his hands on the armrests on each side of me and came close to my face, staring at me. His scent and his blue stare made me dizzy and I had to fight hard to push it far, far back in my mind.

"Either you stay here or you can go out there and face the true death right now. But I am pretty sure you would like to stay on this earth a little longer, so _please. _Stop acting like a child." He said through clenched teeth and his upper lip curl a bit. I stared hard at him.

"But I _am_ a child." I hissed, almost smirking when he seemed to have his tongue tied. Eric let out what could only be described as a growl and pushed back on the chair so hard I almost tipped backwards.

"Fine. Be that way." He said lowly and marched out of the room, slamming the door as he did.

The second he left my tears poured out of my eyes. I whimpered and dropped myself down on the floor, pressing my face against the chair. Who knew vampire life could be so hard? For a second I wished they had just left me to die.

* * *

"Lovely." A soft voice whispered in my ear and woke me from my daysleep. I turned over, seeing Eric's face looking down at me. He looked sick. His skin was gusty and dark circles had formed under his eyes.

"Eric? What's wrong?" I said and sat up, taking his face in my hands. Everything from the previous night, all foul words and growls were forgotten. After all I did love him.

"Lovely one. Forgive me." He whispered and looked away. I wrinkled my forehead and covered his hand with mine.

"There's nothing to forgive." I whispered gently. Eric shook his head solemnly.

"You were right. I do treat you like a prisoner. You may be my child, but you are even more so a true vampire. I have no right to tell you what you should do or not do. It's just…" He looked at me, grief in his eyes.

"I am afraid for you. I lost you once, to Raven. I almost lost you as death sought to claim you. I can't stand loosing you once more. I've lost my family, I've lost my maker. I've had enough losses." He said silently and my once vivid and loving heart wept for him. His eyes were a thousand years old and had seen more than I could ever understand. Who was I to question his actions?

"Forgive me." I whimpered and Eric pulled me close, hugging me tighter than ever before.

"No more fear. You are free." He whispered against my hair and I felt a stir in my soul. I pulled back and examined him.

"What?"

"You are free. To go and do what you like. You are still my child, but now you are no longer bound to my ruling. I do love you, Ashlyn. I do not wish to see you unhappy." He whispered, almost sadly.

"Oh…Eric." My love for him once again burst and I pressed my lips against his. Tiny sparks of light burst in my peripheral vision and I clung to him tighter. It was hard to realize that there was any other world for me to exist in than this vampire-world. Choosing anything than an immortal life with Eric was a ridiculous thought. Wasn't it?

"Will you protect me?" I whispered as Eric pulled of my white t-shirt, which I wore for my daysleep. Eric crushed his lips against mine.

"Yes, I will." He breathed before tracing his lips down my neck. He flipped me over on my back and placed my hands on his hips, urging me to undress him. I didn't have to be told twice. With smooth movements I unbuttoned his pants and pushed them off. Eric's fangs graced my neck and my fangs dropped immediately. I dug my sharp fingernails into his back as he pulled off my panties. There was no need to hold back. My full vampire strength flowed through me and woke the true vampire in me. I drew blood from Eric's back and he chuckled darkly in my ear before grabbing my thigh, bending it at the knee and pressing it against my stomach. He grabbed my hair with the other and pressed himself inside me until his hips slammed hard against mine.

"Not...close enough." He grumbled and snagged my lower lip with his fang, causing blood to trickle down my lip and chin. He licked the strip back up to my lip and sucked hard on it, taking my blood like I had taken his. His movements got harder and deeper and moans escaped me every second his lips left mine, if only for a second or two. It felt like our bodies melted together until there was no telling us apart.

Why was I mad again...?

* * *

**Fangtasia, the following night.**

Armand had arrived earlier than usual the next night and he sat perched behind the bar counter, filling up with bottles in the shelves below. His keen senses told him someone was moving in the room next door and he stopped every moment, sitting still like a stone. Before he was turned he was known as the greatest hunter in his tribe, able to hear the silent fluttering of a bird's wings far above the trees. Now he used that ability with all his might.

"Are you...are you really going to do it?" He heard a tiny, female voice say. Ginger.

"Of course I am." Pam's growling voice was easy to distinguish. Now his ears burned with curiosity.

"But...what about Eric? He won't approve of it, he...he'll maybe even kill you for it!" Ginger's voice squeaked, like a door that needed oiling. Pam scoffed.

"No he won't. He knows the tradition. He knows the rules. If I choose to do it it's on my own accord and he can't say anything. He knows it can never work like this. Not a chance in hell." Her voice had lowered to a growl now.

"So...You are really going to kill Ashlyn..?" Ginger squeaked.

"Yes, I am."

_...I would've bled to make you happy..._

* * *

**:O What should Armand do now...? And how can Ashlyn survive this? We all know Pam...you don't mess with Pam... :S  
**


	31. I've always been the easy kill

**I know the ending of this chapter is a bit boring, but it was getting too long, so I had to stop at one point. :D The whole seanse with the queen got bigger than expected. Hadn't really planned to include her, but oh well.. :)  
Drop me a note an tell me what you think, you know I love it! :D  
Enjooooy!  
**

* * *

_...You kill me, you've got some nerve..._

31.

**Ashlyn POV**

I expected to wake up the following night sore, battered and even bruised. Bedplay with Eric usually resulted in that. But not now. I woke up an hour after dusk and felt the complete opposite. Refreshed, even. I rolled over on my side and lifted Eric's arm and curled up against his side, resting my head on his shoulder. Our covers had been kicked to the floor during the day's…well, activity and we lay naked, warm and perfectly relaxed next to each other. Eric smiled through his sleep and tucked me closer against him and sleepily kissed my hair. I could easily brush away any myth I once had listened to about vampires. Not everyone slept underground. They didn't always have to sleep in a coffin. A lightproof room with a massive lock on the heavy door with a metal core did just the same trick, only with the comfort of a soft, big bed.

"What are you doing today?" I whispered, not really wanting to break the warm silence.

"I have to visit the queen of Mississippi." Eric said drowsily. He opened an eye and looked at me.

"Do you wish to come with me?" He asked and smiled as I sat up, already eager.

"Really? Yes! Of course! I really need to get out of here." I grinned from ear to ear and almost clapped my hands in excitement. Eric chuckled and grabbed my arm, pulling me back down to him.

"But first, let me taste those sweet lips of yours again." He murmured and slowly brushed his nose down my cheek until his lips embraced mine in a slow, loving kiss. His hand ran slowly down my arched back and I muttered pleasant sounds letting myself drown in the sparkling darkness that engulfed us whenever we got this close. It felt good to close the world away.

A sweet, long hour later we got dressed. Eric told me to dress somewhat nicely, so I put on a pair of black thigh-fitted pants, a pair of classy high heels in red and a red top. It had long sleeves and had a deep, heart shaped cleavage. I did my hair in an immaculate do, with thin braids coiling around the bun in the nape of my neck.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked with a sigh and grinned crookedly at me from the door. He easily ducked away from the pillow I hurled at his head.

"You told me to look pretty. Pretty takes time!" I said and reached up, planning a kiss on his lips while he chuckled.

"You already are pretty. More than pretty." He murmured and placed my hand in his arm.

"My lady." He said and opened the door like a true gentleman.

"Ah, my Viking in shining armor." I said and laughed.

* * *

The queen of Mississippi surely lived like a queen. Her house or mansion or whatever one should call it was of modern design and the pathway leading to the front door was placed across an artificial damn, stretching far out to each side and leading around the house. We were greeted by a male human at the door, dressed in nothing more than white pants.

"Tell the queen her subject, Sheriff Eric Northman is here." Eric said deeply. It was obvious he didn't like to come here. The human nodded and hurried of through a set of doors further down the hall. It got quiet and I took the time to study my surroundings. Most of the walls and furniture was white and in marble. The floors shone like they had just been waxed. 16 times. After a minute the human male came back and bowed before Eric.

"The queen will welcome you in the dayroom." He said politely and gestured with his hand to a set of white double doors.

"Oh laa di daa." I muttered amused but I was quickly shut up when Eric whipped his head around and hushed me through clenched teeth. I jerked back and stared surprised at his rigid back. He had never been this tense before.

The doors opened up and I stopped dead in my tracks. An instant urge to take cover almost overpowered me but as Eric kept walking I figured it was safe and the fact that it was night-time... I stepped inside and stared big-eyed around me. The long room was bright, with a long, narrow pool stretching along the entire length of the room. The windows were huge and I could clearly see a bright blue sky and green trees and flowers. A gentle sound of birds chirping bounced of the tall walls. 'Dayroom' indeed.

"Ah, Mr. Northman." A superior, sharp female voice purred and I peaked around Eric, seeing a graceful vampire resting on a white daybed. Her hair was strawberry blonde, almost ginger and made up in a do that reminded me of the thirties. Her long dress sparkled with silver and diamonds and her finger and wrists were adorned with sparkling jewels. The only thing dark on her was her blood red lips.

"My queen." Eric said and bowed deeply. As he did the queen came in to full view and I looked bewildered from Eric to her. Not really knowing what to do I curtsied quickly.

"About time you got here. You need to inform me about England, my dear sheriff." The queen said smoothly and stood up, her movements so smooth it looked like she floated. When she did I saw the round cage behind her. It looked like an oversized bird cage and in it sat a blonde female, her knees pulled up under her chin and I wondered what kind of queen would hold anyone locked up like that. Like...animals.

"Well, well, look what we have here." The queen had silently moved along the length of the narrow pool and was now coming towards me. I lingered behind Eric, not trusting her at all. Her gaze was inquisitive, her lips crooked in a cold smirk and her movements reminded me of a snake. Eric moved to the side and placed his hand between my shoulderblades.

"Sophie-Anne, this is Ashlyn. Ashlyn, this is your queen, Sophie-Anne." He said calmly. I didn't move or say a word; I just stared at her in disapproval. Sophie-Anne's face hardened.

"What kind of subject doesn't bow for her queen?" She said hardly between clenched teeth.

"What kind of queen keeps humans in a cage." I retorted instantly, glancing over at the scared girl in the cage. She seemed to be more scared for me than for herself.

"A queen who knows how to rule and deal punishment when needed." She replied with an amused smile. She turned her gaze to Eric.

"She's young. Too young. And she's yours?" She asked and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. Eric moved unsure, his eyes were lowered.

"Yes...yes my queen, she is." He said lowly. Sophie-Anne crossed her arms, resting her long, red fingernails on her slender arms.

"Don't you already have that...blonde banshee?" She asked and her eyebrow coiled downwards in a frown.

"Yes...yes I do." Eric said lowly and his head seemed to slump even lower.

"Really." Sophie-Anne growled. She walked closer and stared at Eric.

"You know...it's not really...okay that a vampire creates two brats. Unless the banshee has faced the true death?" She asked the last question with a tad too much interest.

"No, my queen, she has not." Eric mumbled. Sophie-Anne smiled and clapped her hands together.

"So there will be a challenge?" She asked eagerly.

"I do not know. Pam hasn't told me anything about any challenge." Eric said. I heard the suppressed frustration in his voice. Sophie-Anne walked back and forth, waving her hand like this was no big deal.

"Of course she won't tell you. That would be stupid, now wouldn't it." She waved an elegant finger in my direction.

"That one is too young to handle someone like Pam. Are you not afraid for her?" She said, smirking coldly.

"Of course I am." Eric's voice was tight and I had to fight the urge to grab his arm. He would launch at her, I just knew it. It took only half a second from a loud shriek escaped the queen's lips until I was pinned to the floor, her hand pressed hard around my neck and she hissed at me, her fangs out and her lip curled back. In pure self-defense I did the same, though I was completely unable to fight her off.

"Are you ready to face the true death, brat?" She growled at me.

"No!" I screamed, though my throat was tight from her grip.

"Then learn how to fight and fast!"

"Get off me, bitch!" I screamed and did what I was used to do in defense, when I was human. I jammed the ball of my hand hard against the soft spot under her jaw. It caught her off guard and she bit down on her lips with her fangs and tumbled off me in shock. In a flash I was on my feet, my back pressed against the wall, ready for another launch. But Sophie-Anne only laughed deeply as she got up.

"She _is _feisty! I like a vampire like that under my reign. Very good, Eric." She said and smiled proudly, as if _she_ had ordered the change. She turned to me and brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"You will leave now, child. I have business to discuss with Mr. Northman." She said flatly and literally waved me off with a lazy hand gesture and moved away from me. I looked at Eric, desperate.

"It's okay. I won't be long. You can make your way home on your own." He said lowly and nodded to me. I gaped and shook my head.

"Go." Eric said through clenched teeth and I knew he commanded me. I had no choice but to leave.

I honestly couldn't get out of there fast enough. The startled human who let us in almost stumbled over a potted plant as I rushed past him. I ran at the speed of light as long as I was able to before I was out of strength and I almost collapsed on the moist pavement. Sophie-Anne was powerful, twisted and cold-hearted. If she could she would get front row tickets to see my head leave my shoulders. And Eric? Would he ever defend me?

"Chérie!" I jumped up and stumbled backwards at the sudden noise ripping through the silence.

"Armand? What...what are you doing here?" Armand came out of the darkness and grabbed me upper arms. His eyes were desperate.

"Chérie, we need to get you to safety!" He rushed.

"What? What's going on? Armand, calm down!" Armand looked hastily around before pulling me behind a massive tree, away from the road.

"Pam. She is going to challenge you and she's going to kill you. I overheard her talking to Ginger earlier. I know I'm breaking the rules by warning you, but Pam is more pissed than I thought and she won't let Eric stop her. She will take your head off. You have to stay out of sight!" Armand voice was hushed and stressed.

"Armand! Why are you risking your own safety for...me?" I whispered. Armand's features softened.

"Because, chérie, you are a dear friend and you have many other dear friends who actually want you around. I can't stand by and watch, when I can prevent your true death."

"Armand, you really _are_ a dear friend." I thought for a minute. "Wait. My friends. Armand, can you do me a favor? You need to go to Sookie and Alcide and tell them. If anyone can help me in this it's them. Maybe...maybe even Bill. Can you do that for me?" I pleaded carefully.

"Of course chérie. I will go now. Stay away from Fangtasia for now, or at least try and sneak in and lock yourself in the bedroom. You'll be safe for now." Armand smiled gently.

"Thank you. I will." I whispered and hugged him before watching him disappear up in the black night sky.

_...but can't face your mistakes..._

* * *

**Armand is risking his job, even his life for Ashlyn...and can Sookie, Alcide or even Bill help her now...?  
**


	32. I take a bruise, I know you're worth it

**It's sloooowly building up to some action...I know it's taking some time. :P But I do hope you like! Let me know! ;)  
**

* * *

_...When we collide we come together..._

32.

I got back to Shreveport, as Eric had told me to, but as Fangtasia got in to view I wanted to fight that order. I bit my lip, lingering behind a building a block down from Fangtasia. I had my arms wrapped around myself, as if I was cold. But I was mostly scared.

"Well hello there." A hoarse, rumbling voice said and I spun around. The man was huge, his beard was long and he was wearing leather pants and a thick leather jacket. A biker. He eyed me up and down and licked his cracked lips.

"Stay away from me." I grumbled. The man only laughed and stepped closer. He was hovering at least one head higher than me, staring down at me.

"Such a pretty little thing, all alone, in the middle of the night. It's kinda dangerous, don't you think?"

"Don't you worry. I can take care of myself." I growled, eyeing him and bracing myself for an attack.

"Sure you can." The man hissed and suddenly he grabbed my arms, jamming me in to the wall. Naturally, as a vampire, that didn't hurt me at all. So when I looked up at him, my eyes narrow and my brows low, he looked shocked. My fangs dropped and I hissed at him, quickly knocking his hands off me and with a light jump I wrapped my arm around his neck and dug my fangs into the thick skin. My mind turned black and when he screamed I simply covered his mouth with my hand.

I didn't stop before my attacker lay limp and cold on the ground. I stumbled backwards, whipping the blood of my face. For the first time I had taken a life that didn't wish it himself. But I didn't feel regret. I was just pissed off. His blood was strong and hot and I felt stronger than ever before. I rolled my shoulders back and tucked the strains of hair that had loosened and headed straight for Fangtasia. I felt the biker's anger run through my veins and it took hold. Now I would face Pam and take her down. Enough of this.

I rounded the corner and saw the red lights of the Fangtasia sign bounce of the black pavement. The music grew stronger for every step I took and so did my anger.

I was just a few steps from coming in to view of the entrance when the ground disappeared from under my feet and the first silent wind now whooshed angrily past my ears.

"Stupid girl!" I turned my head and saw Eric's angry face. He wasn't looking at me, but straight ahead the way he was flying. His face was twisted in anger, his brows formed a straight line, pointing down between his eyes. His lips were twisted in fury.

"Eric...?" I stuttered in surprise.

"What the hell were you doing! Do you really want to die! Idiot!" He yelled angrily over the wind. I clutched to him and made myself as tiny as possible. We landed on the roof of a tall building a few blocks away and Eric dropped my roughly on the hard floor. He stomped back and forth while I curled up. Pressing my arms around my legs and felt utterly and completely scared.

"I am trying to help you, Ashlyn! But if you can't stop acting so damned reckless there isn't much I can do!" Eric grabbed my arms and yanked me up.

"Stop being reckless!" He said tightly and shook me.

"I don't want to be locked up." I whimpered, tears rolled down my cheeks. Eric's face went from anger to despair.

"I am not keeping you locked up anymore, lovely. I told you. You're free. But if that means I am going to be constantly afraid to lose you then I will lock you up again until you fathom the danger. Please, Ashlyn, I know you've lived your life having to defend yourself and I know you're not scared of much, but please. _Please. _Don't get yourself killed. You are not strong enough." He begged and his eyes reddened. I wanted to tell him what Armand had told me, but I didn't want to risk Armand's life. And I was stubborn as hell. I wanted to deal with Pam on my own terms.

"Fine." I mumbled and tore myself from his grip.

"How am I supposed to exist then, Eric? I can't stay here because Pam wants me dead and I can't leave because of you…! I don't know what to do anymore! Maybe death is preferable after all…" I whispered those last words and turned away from him.

"Pretty…" Eric's voice was soft like honey and I could feel him coming closer to my back.

"I'm sorry for causing you this grief. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should have let Frederick change you. I wasn't thinking. Seeing you…lying there. Cold, still." He voice cracked and I spun around and embraced him tightly. A sob escaped his lips and I felt cold, bloody tears run down my neck. His grip around me was desperate and tight and I wished I could tell him what Armand had heard Pam say. I wish I could tell him and at the same time keep Armand safe. But Armand was right. Even in a deathly matter like this he would be accused of treason and, basically, snitching. You never stood in the way of the natural rhythm of the vampire world. Pam had the right to challenge me, even kill me.

"I'll manage. Don't you worry." I whispered. If I had to face the true death at one point then at least I wouldn't burden Eric with that truth.

"What matters did you need to discuss with the queen?" I asked, changing the subject quickly before I blurted out everything.

"Nothing important. Just what went down in England. Many vampires and two-natured were killed. She needed reassurance that those killings were needed." Eric said hurriedly. He took my hand and smiled.

"Come on. I'll get you back to our room. I miss the closeness of your body and that wonderful heat we are able to create together." He said and chuckled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"Then fly away, sheriff." I whispered before we soared across the night sky.

* * *

**Bon Temps**

Sookie was just finishing up her shift for the night when Armand stood in the doorway. She almost jumped when she turned to take the last empty beer glasses to the bar.

"Oh gracious me!" She exclaimed and almost dropped the glasses. She hurried over to the bar and set them down.

"Armand?" She said surprised and dried her hands on the tiny black apron around her waist.

"Miss Stackhouse, forgive me for startling you. I never seem to learn." He said sheepishly and smiled, but his smiled died fast.

"Miss Stackhouse, Ashlyn's life is in danger! Pamela is really going to challenge and kill her and she takes great satisfaction in that thought. She has no regards for Eric's feelings for her and she only wants her life so that she can take her place next to Eric, alone!" The words flowed out of him in a desperate stream and while he talked Sookie had sunk down in to a nearby chair.

"Is there no end to that poor girl's grief?" Sookie sighed and brushed a few strains of hair back.

"I cannot tell Eric about her plans. I have already told Ashlyn. If Eric finds out I have, I'm dead. He can't do anything about Pam wanting to challenge Ashlyn, it's the way it is with us. If he finds out that I am trying to save her it will be considered treason. Interrupting with the way of vampires." Armand said silently and Sookie huffed loudly.

"'Way of the vampire'. You guys have an entire democracy of your own and pledge to never take a human life, yet many of you do, don't you? There's nothing about you that can be trusted, you all follow your own personal ways and wants." She crossed her arm and raised an eyebrow at Armand, as if she was asking him 'am I right or what?'. Armand had to smile.

"Indeed you are right, Miss Stackhouse. That is why I am here now. I wish to help Ashlyn. I have to get back to Fangtasia before Eric notice I am missing. Can you inform Mister Herveaux and…if he can be trusted; Mister Compton?" Armand asked carefully.

"Of course I will. Will you…warn us, when Pam challenges her?"

"Yes. I shall call you. I believe Ashlyn has your number?"

"Yes, she does. We will find a way to help her, don't you worry." Sookie said and tried a smile. Armand nodded lightly.

"Until later, Miss Stackhouse." And just like that he was gone, like he had never even been there.

Sookie nibbled on her thumb before she hurried over to the bar and tossed her apron on the counter.

"Sam! I'm going home! Lock up will you!" She hollered down the hallway in the back and she got a low response from Sam's office. She grabbed her purse and ran out to her car.

* * *

"Bill! Bill!" Sookie called on the top of her lungs. She slammed the rather worn down door to Bill's house.

"Bill!" She hurried through the living room.

"Sookie." Bill suddenly stood behind her and she spun around.

"What is wrong." Bill more commanded than asked.

"It's Ashlyn. As you already know Pam is going to challenge her for the single spot by Eric's side. But she won't listen to Eric, she's going to kill her! Armand has told her and now me, so his life is in danger as well. We need to help her Bill! We can't let Pam kill her!" Sookie felt her pulse race in her ears.

"No." Bill said flatly. Sookie's jaw fell open.

"Excuse me?"

"No, we can't help her." Bill said firmly.

"Like hell we can't!" Sookie exclaimed. She didn't usually take swearwords in her mouth, but now she was really pissed.

"Sookie, it's the way…"

"Of the vampire, yes I know, blah, blah, blah! To hell with your ways! Ashlyn is my friend! And I am not standing by, pretending this is okay! And I know of one more who won't allow this. Alcide. So either you are with us or against us, Bill!" Sookie said loudly and slammed her hands on her hips, staring angrily at her boyfriend.

"Sookie. I cannot. I have pledged to Eric as my sheriff. Going against him will mean my life." Bill said deeply and Sookie grumbled.

"Fine. I am going to Shreveport to talk to Alcide." She tipped her chin up and marched out the door.

"Sookie! Don't be foolish!" Bill called after her, but he knew perfectly well there was no stopping her when she had made up her mind.

* * *

Sookie quickly found her way to Alcide's apartment and knocked hard on the door.

"Who is it!" Alcide's deep voice called from the other side.

"It's Sookie!" She answered and just a second later the door was pull open wide.

"Sookie? What are you doing here?" Alcide stood in a pair of pants and…nothing else. The sight of his strong, square body made Sookie swallow hard. 'I love Bill, I love Bill…' She chanted to herself.

"Ashlyn is in danger." She breathed and pushed past him.

"What?" Alcide slammed the door shut and stared at her. His bushy eyebrows crawled down towards his eyes.

Sookie sat down on the edge of a kitchen chair and told him everything Armand had told her. When she was done she was out of breath and angry. Alcide's face had turned angrier as she progressed in the story.

"And you are certain Armand will contact you?" He asked. His jaw was tight and she saw how he almost gritted his teeth.

"Yes. I trust him. How can we save her, Alcide?" Sookie asked in despair.

"The only way a wolf knows how. Attack from the blind side." Alcide growled and Sookie could easily see the wolf in him coil, ready for battle.

_...If we don't we'll always be apart..._

* * *

**I hope I'm not boring you with too much...stuff...! :)  
Alcide obviously has a plan. His wolf is coiling, struggling to get out...  
**


	33. The Start of the End of the Start

**Action! ;D  
This chapter was getting ridiculously long, so I know the end of this one is a bit sudden, but even cutting it there it got pretty long. Sorry...!  
But I do hope you read and like it! :) :)  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_...Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold..._

33.

The steaming water was pounding my body and I closed my eyes, savoring the feel of it. Even as a half-dead I loved taking hot showers. I brushed my long, black silky hair back and arched my back, leaning my head back and letting the water run over my face. A big, soft hand stroke around my belly and a pair of lips kissed the back of my neck.

"I have something for you." Eric whispered hotly in my ear and his other hand held up a necklace in front of me. I stared fascinated at it.

"What is it?" I asked, carefully fingering the strange piece.

"It's the claw of a polar bear. It's around 700 years old. I killed it myself. The leather necklace is from my old clothing. It was laced with my spit so it will never be destroyed by time." Eric said softly and fastened it around my neck. The rounded claw was almost three inches long, black on one side and white on the other.

"Eric...! You can't give me this...!" I breathed in awe, holding the magnificent looking and huge claw up in my hand.

"Of course I can." He whispered and trailed kisses down the side of my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned back against his shoulder, letting his hands stroke up my belly before covering my breasts.

"Thank you lover." I whispered, murmuring pleased as he gently started to massage. I reached back and grabbed his already rock hard erection and Eric growled pleased in my ear, nibbling on my earlobe. He dropped one hand and gave me the same treatment, slowly rubbing my soft spot until my knees almost buckled under me. I gasped and had to rest one hand on the wall next to me. Just when I thought I was on the brink of star-shuttering ecstasy Eric turned me around and sank down, letting his tongue take over the job his fingers had been doing. He knew exactly what to do and only seconds later my core shattered and tore in to a million blasting stars. Before I had managed to compose myself Eric was back on his feet and had lifted me up, pressed my back against the wall and pressed himself inside me, moving hard and fast. I clung to him and whimpered, the stars behind my eyelids seemed to never stop as his movements made another wave rise in me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed him even closer to me, the friction intensified. Finally Eric had to press his lips tightly against mine to suppress both mine and his roars as the walls around us started shaking.

* * *

"I think you need to buy new tiles for your shower." I whispered and looked up at the thick crack along the wall. Eric lifted his head lazily and chuckled at the sight.

"Indeed." He mumbled and lay his head back down. We hadn't even bothered to stumble back to the bed for round two. We simply slipped down along the shower wall and now we lay on the warm tiles, hot water pounding down on our legs. Eric lay rested between my legs, gently kissing my chest. I brushed my fingers through his wet, short hair and enjoyed the feeling of being completely relaxed.

"You can join me in the club tonight. Pam said she had to be somewhere else. So you don't have to hide out tonight." Eric mumbled and raised himself up on his arms. He leaned down, kissing me gently before grabbing my hips and easily pulling me down. My eyes rolled back as I was pushed down on him and he filled me up completely. I felt every inch of him and I could never grow tired of it. Eric grinned crookedly as I'm sure my expression was a lovely mix of surprise and pure lust.

"That's...nice. I feel like...dancing tonight..." I muttered and had to bite my lip between each word as he slowly started to move in and out.

"You are insatiable." Eric murmured with a smile, his hands tightening around my hips.

"Takes one to know one." I growled, pressing my fingers in to his firm behind.

* * *

Eric left before me, to make sure Pam had left and I took my time getting dressed and fixing my hair. I picked out my favorite pair of tight-fitted pants, which I naturally had in several colors. This pair was white and I matched it with a pair of deep red platform heels which would make me almost as tall as Eric! My top of choice was a blood red top with a button down bodice and a wide collar and deep, square cleavage. Classical; meet punk edge. What's not to love about Vivienne Westwood? I did my hair in a simple do at the nape of my neck, but I braided in a red ribbon. I painted my lips red and didn't bother to put on any jewellery. It really wasn't necessary. My stomach quivered happily as I felt Eric calling me. It was safe to come out.

The club was already starting to fill up and Armand was working the bar. He sent me a big smile as I came out the back door.

"Bonsoir chérie! Glad to be out and about?" He said and winked at me.

"Very much so, Armand." I smiled back, for the first time actually feeling relaxed, being out in the club. There were already quite a few humans there, some were gawking at me big-eyed. It was really the first time a human, expect from Sookie, who had seen me as a vampire, in all my glory. I still got dazzled whenever I looked at myself in a mirror, so I didn't blame them really. Eric caught my eye from his high seat in the back end of the club. My knees quivered at the sight of him. He sat like a king on his throne, though with that constant bored looked on his face. Just like I remembered him from our first meeting. Dressed in his black pants and his standard, very tight black singlet he looked like a dish more than ever. When he met my eyes he seemed to straighten up and the bored look turned in to a hot look. He kept my stare while I made my way over to him. In my peripheral vision I registered some humans trying to get my attention, but I had no other interest than Eric.

"Hello lover." He murmured with a smile and reached out his hand, helping me up on his stage.

"Hello my sire." I whispered with a smile and Eric yanked me down in his lap. I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

"Are you hungry, lovely?" Eric murmured while brushing his hand down my thigh.

"For you, oh yes." I whispered and nibbled on his lower lip. He chuckled, grabbing my thigh roughly.

"Yes, that I am very much aware off. But right now I was thinking about blood."

"Ah, yes. I am. A Neg., please." I said with a grin and Eric snapped his fingers. A lightly dressed human girl rushed to his side.

"Two bottles of A neg. and make it snappy." He grunted as I teasingly snuck my hand down to the bulge in his pants.

"I am trying to keep a somewhat dignified image as the sheriff of Area 5. Now that won't be very easy, if everyone sees that a minx like yourself can bring me down." Eric growled heatedly and I snickered.

"Only I can, Eric. _Only_ I." I corrected him with a finger poking in his chest. The two bottles of blood arrived and I downed it in one go, dropping it on the floor. The same did Eric.

"Oh, look at you, all messy." He whispered and grabbed my chin, slowly licking away the blood from my lips.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide." I flinched and grabbed Eric's arm, squeezing hard. I was almost afraid to look, but Pam stood there, in the middle of the room. She smirked at my shocked face. Her hair was brushed back and fastened in a ponytail in her neck, something she rarely did. She was wearing a simple outfit of pants and a tight shirt in blue, but she still had her high heeled boots on.

"Pam!" Eric growled and almost tossed me on the floor as he stood up, but I was quick and regained my balance, staying behind him. "What are you doing here!"

"Do not interfere Eric! You know you can't!" Pam yelled. Her glaring eyes never left me.

"Pam, there is no need for..." Eric started but he was quickly shut up as Pam's eyes shot fire at him. He wasn't used to Pam talking against him that was for sure. I quickly glanced over at Armand behind the bar and he gave me an almost invisible nod before he ducked down behind the counter. I begged he was calling Sookie, Alcide, my father...at least someone who might come to my aid! I didn't want to die. But if I had to fight her, then I would at least do it with my pride in one peace and a tad of dignity.

"Eric..." I said softly and placed my hand on his tense shoulder. He whipped around and stared at me.

"It's okay. I have to do this. It's the way." I whispered and tried a smile. Everything in Eric's face screamed no, but he wasn't able to utter the words. He knew it was true. I turned to Pam and braced myself. The first mistake I did was stepping down from the stage. In a flash she was over me, slamming my head in to the edge. She had a grip around my neck and she hovered over me, like a fucking blonde tornado.

"I challenge you." She hissed and I growled back at her.

"No fucking way. Really? I accept." I growled. My mind instantly brought back pictures of me defending myself against vampires in my human days. I gave her the same treatment as I gave the Queen. I jammed the ball of my hand up in her jaw. The result was as I hoped. Her fangs pierced her lower lip and the shock of my hit dazed her, leaving me enough room to push her off me. I grabbed her shirt and flung her across the stage until she slammed in to the back wall. Guests were already scrambling for the exit while others had their backs pressed against the wall or hiding under tables. Bad idea. I grabbed the closest table and hurled it at Pam, buying me some time. My sudden and rather powerful attack had left her shocked and Pam scrambled to her feet. She pulled a piece of wood out of her arm and glared at me.

"You. Little. Bitch." She spat out the words like poison and I squared my shoulders, ready for her next launch. She was in front of me in a flash and gave me the same treatment. One simple push and I ended up half way up on the liquor bottle shelves behind the bar. I scrambled to the floor along with the shattered bottles. Armand, still ducked behind the bar, grabbed me and gave me a look that actually calmed me.

"They are coming. Stall." He whispered and I silently praised him. I quickly crawled along the counter, making sure I was out of sight. I peaked around it on the other end and saw Pam looking the other way, thinking I would pop up where I'd fell. I used my vampire speed for all it was worth and in a flash I was over her, slamming her head against the counter before grabbing her and tossing her in to a nearby wall. Even I was feeling the power of the blood-challenge now. My mind pushed away the humanity in me and the feral, beast-like instinct was awakened. Eric was no longer Eric; he was my maker and rightfully mine to stand by. No one was going to take that away from me. It was basic. It was instinct. I rolled my shoulders back and wiped blood of my lip. I had snagged myself with my fangs when I had crumbled to the floor behind the bar.

"You should learn to watch your back." I growled and stood still, waiting for her next launch.

"You should learn to watch your mouth, brat!" Pam shrieked and this time she was over me even faster. She had been holding back. She had dug her long fangs in to my shoulder before I could blink a second time and I screamed, both in anger and in pain. This was no lovebite. This was a bite that sought to kill. She dug deeper and harder than I had ever imagined possible. For a split second I hoped, even begged that the blood in my dead veins were my old, poisonous blood. I gritted my teeth and grabbed her hair while placing a knee in her stomach. We tumbled over, knocking over a table. The remaining humans screamed and dove for the exit, now there were only vampires left and even they disappeared after a while.

"Get off me, you two faced bitch!" I screamed and hit her in the face, hand balled in to a fist. I scrambled backwards, hoping to gain some distance, but Pam was now quickly recovering from my surprisingly strong blows. She yanked me back by the leg before flying over me, grabbing my loosened hair and throwing me across the room. I hit Eric's throne chair and it toppled over and I hit the floor roughly, rolling a few times before stopping. I sat on all fours, looking over the toppled chair. Pam was coming at me, full speed and now I was a bit more prepared. I grabbed the back of the chair and swung it in a long arch, hitting her in the side and sent her flying across the room. Who said baseball wasn't fun? I blessed my strength and the blood from the biker earlier. No doubt his furious, hot blood still soared through me. I got up and dusted myself off, stepping down from the stage with great effort. She had managed to wound me pretty bad, but like hell would I ever let her see that. I glanced over at Eric, standing by the wall. His face was whiter and more closed than ever. He didn't seem to care who won…

"Got you a new necklace." Pam growled from the other end and I spun around. A second too late. The thick chain of silver came flying at me and coiled around my neck. I screamed, the pain so overpowering I fell to my knees. Pam came towards me. She had a pair of blue gloves on. From where I saw it that bitch had cheated!

"Cheat…" I hissed, desperately trying to figure out how to get out of the chains without touching them. My flesh hissed and smoke billowed upwards as the silver dug in to me. Pam only laughed coldly before grabbing the two ends of the chain and pulled me backwards across the room. She dropped me by the wall facing the entrance and I fell back against it like a sack of potatoes.

I glanced quickly passed Pam, seeing Armand had snuck his way to the door. He silently turned the knob.

"Say hello to my old dad will you?" Pam growled proudly, leaning over me, ready to yank at the two ends of the chain until my head would snap off.

"Oh baby I'm going to heaven, not hell." I purred lowly. Pam hissed and her grip tightened around the chain. I closed my eyes, ready to face a true death. At least the pain and the heartaches would stop.

The next second the entire room was in a frenzy. Pam screamed out in pain and her hands left the chain. I opened my eyes, seeing white, gleaming teeth dug in to her neck. Pam desperately grasped for the wolf's ears and legs, but the grip was so tight she was left incapacitated. That black-brown fur and those green eyes I knew well. Alcide.


	34. How they change us, our rites of passage

**Another long chapter, forgive me...! :)  
I seem to have taken a new turn in the story. Hm. Didn't really plan that but hopefully I'll find a nice way to incorporate it. :D  
Hope you liiiiike and drop me a note! :)  
**

* * *

_...Save me from this dark thing I've become..._

34.

Alcide growled deeply before tossing Pam across the room, this time she hit the wall so hard she passed out. Sookie ducked past one of the vampire waiters and Armand stopped him from attacking her.

"Ashlyn! Oh my stars, look at you…!" She whimpered with grief in her eyes. She carefully uncoiled the chain and the pain was so immense I had to fight to keep from digging my fangs in to her arm. Alcide turned and got knocked over by Eric. Oh, so now he wants to participate. I scowled at him, but he was too busy fighting Alcide. Alcide fought and growled and snapped, but Eric's fury was too much for him to handle. Eric got him in a tight headlock and the pain of his grip made him change back to human.

"No!" I screamed and dove forward, but the other vampire by the bar grabbed my wrist and yanked me to him until I was trapped behind his lower arm. I clawed at him with my free hand, but he didn't budge.

"Let me go!" I screamed but to no use.

"So, you think you can save her again?" Eric hissed. His grip around Alcide was a deadly one and any second he could snap his neck. Sookie was ready to dive forward, a feeble attempt to help Alcide, but Pam had recovered and in a second she was hovering over Sookie, fangs out and hissing, like the blonde snake she was.

"You're going to have to pay with your life for interrupting like that, Mr. Herveaux. This fight is the way for us vampires and you have no right sticking your nose in our business, you _dogs_ are doing that enough as it is." Eric growled and Alcide's body was tense with fight.

"No! Leave him alone Eric!" I screamed, begging.

"Mr. Northman!" Armand's voice was calmer than mine and he stepped forward.

_No…_I thought and closed my eyes. My tears fell freely now.

"What the hell is it now, Armand!" Eric snapped.

"I am the cause of this." Armand said calmly. Eric's eyes snapped up. They fired blue lightning bolts in his direction.

"What." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"I knew about Pam's plans and I warned the wolf and the human. It is because of me they are here. Punish me. Not them." Armand seemed so calm it scared me more than Eric's rage. If he hadn't been a warrior in his tribe when he was human I wouldn't believe it.

"Really." Eric grinned coldly. "Well, I have been waiting for an excuse to get rid of you. You've been eyeing Ashlyn one too many times." Eric's mention of my name made Pam's eyes fire and she growled at me.

"Eric!" I screamed in shock. Ignoring me he gave a nod towards Patrick, the bouncer and he grabbed Armand's hair, pushing him towards Eric. There was a change of hands until Armand was locked behind Eric's massive arm and Alcide had his arms painfully bent backwards by Patrick.

"So you think you can betray me and get away with this with your sorry excuse of a life by being so graceful and tell me?" Eric hissed in Armand's ear.

"Of course not, Mr. Northman. I only did it because _I_ cannot bear the tormented look on Ashlyn's face." Armand said calmly.

"You do _not_ get to take her name in your mouth!" Eric roared and I flinched in pure fear.

"Let him go Northman!" Alcide's deep voice was as close to a roar as he could get in human form.

"Shut up bitch." Eric snapped and Alcide's eyes widened. Talk about calling him a dog _and_ a girl in the same word.

"Eric! There's no need for this!" I pleaded, pulling at the arm that was holding me tightly. Eric's blazing eyes met mine and none of the love I had seen as late as that same dusk was there. Like it had never existed.

"Like the challenge, there is a need for this. Betraying me is punished by death." He growled.

"It's okay Ashlyn." Armand whispered and Eric shook him, tightening his grip.

"Pam! Stake!" Eric snapped and a long, wooden stake was handed to him right away. He moved Armand on an arm's length, holding him by the back of the neck.

"Wait! Please!" I screamed and Eric's eyes flickered to mine. I in turn looked at Armand. Tears made my face sticky and I did my best at wiping them away with my free hand.

"Armand. Your rite of passage. Do you remember..? It's time." I said silently, grief gripping my core. Armand's eyes lit up and he smiled a sad but caring smile. He raised his hands slowly and pulled his long, thick hair over his shoulder. It was still bound by the two leather ribbons.

"Thank you, Ashlyn." He whispered before he raised his hand and with his sharp vampire nail he easily cut through the soft hair close to the nape of his neck. He held out the long tail of hair and smiled at me while tears trickled down his cheek. The next second the stake poked out from his chest and his body changed in to a pulp of gooey blood and it fell to the floor with a sickening splat. The long, black braid fell to the floor and the silence engulfed us. My sobs were all that was heard as my knees buckled and the vampire holding me let go, letting me sink to the floor.

"Let them go." Eric grumbled and dropped the stake on top of the goop in front of his feet. Alcide grunted as he was dropped and he instantly changed back to his wolf shape, this time he didn't make a sound or any attempt to attack. Sookie took my hand and helped me to my feet. I limped forward and picked up Armand's long braid. It felt soft like silk and it was as thick as my arm. I draped it carefully around my neck. I lifted my gaze and met Eric's. He looked cold and hard. Not a single emotion spilled across his stern features.

"He was my friend. He had my back. Like you should've had. No matter what _the way _might say." I whispered. My voice sounded like cold metal, gleaming in sunlight. I turned to Pam before Eric could round up any form of reply.

"This is over. If you need him so badly…he's yours." I whispered and Pam's hateful stare was as if washed off. She only stared at me in disbelief and shock. The words seemed to wash something off my shoulders and the weight of my freedom was all I carried now. Even Alcide whimpered. I turned slowly, not wanting to look at Eric one last time. It hurt too much. Patrick and the other guard silently sidestepped as Sookie supported me out. Alcide turned and growled at Eric one last time before padding up to my side, gently pushing his head under my hand. I grasped the soft fur, fighting away the dizziness behind my eyes.

* * *

The night was damp and raw after a recent drizzle. The streetlamp's yellow light bounced off the pavement everywhere I looked and the glow cut my eyes like hot blades. I was weak from the silver and the blood loss.

"Bill…?" Sookie's voice quivered and I lifted my heavy head, seeing Bill standing at the far edge of the lot, just at the exit to the main road. As we came closer Bill saw the state I was in and he hurried over to take Sookie's place.

"Easy…" He whispered gently as I whimpered in pain.

"She needs to feed. We should stop." Sookie said worry-ridden.

"No!" I gasped. "No, I will not feed of you, Sookie. And...Eric might come after me. We have to get as far away as possible." I groaned in pain and clutched Bill's side.

"Let us be the judge of that. You are in no shape for making decisions of your own right now." Bill grumbled flatly. Even though he obviously didn't condone this he helped and I realized the powerful love he had for Sookie. He would do anything for her. I glanced down at the dark wolf padding silently close to my side. He looked up at me with his glittering green eyes and gruff'ed before hurrying down a path in between a few trees, darkened by the lack of streetlamps.

"He'll be back." Bill said lowly and I pulled my eyes back down to my feet. We stopped at a bench in a darkened corner of a small park. It was in the middle of the night and the streets were dead, but why take any chances. I grumbled as Bill helped me down. There seemed to be pain everywhere and I felt so weak I barely manage to lift my hand to brush away the hair from my face.

"Now, Ashlyn." Bill said, very father-like. "You need to feed to regain your strength or you will die a more painful death than what Pam would have given you." I looked up at him, annoyed.

"It's okay Ashlyn. I want to help you. Please." Sookie begged and rolled up the sleeve of her baby blue sweater. I looked from pleading at her but she refused to budge. My eyes were pulled down to her wrist and I could see the pulse beating slowly under the thin skin. With trembling hands I took her arm and raised it to my lips. I knew I needed it. If Pam ever decided to finish what she started I would be done for in a heartbeat.

"Thank you." I whispered and carefully sank my fangs in to her flesh. She only hissed from the sudden pain, but then she sat completely still and didn't make a sound. I felt my body grow stronger immediately. Her blood was sweeter than anything I'd tasted and I healed faster for every deep gulp I took.

"That's enough." Bill whispered softly and slowly but firmly pulled me away. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of pure strength filling me again. My humanity came back and, unlike Eric, I preferred my humanity. Bill quickly bit his own wrist and rubbed the blood on Sookie's wound and it closed up immediately and right after Sookie embraced me and hugged me tightly, like only Sookie could.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry for all the pain you've had to go through." I looked up at her and tears glittered in her eyes.

"For a heartless vampire I'm pretty easy to hurt, aren't I." I whispered and we smiled.

"For a heartless vampire you have the biggest heart of anyone I know." Sookie whispered and we chuckled, though Sookie was wiping away tears from her cheeks.

"I think we both know what you should do. Where you should be." She whispered and she looked over my shoulder at Bill and her gaze softened.

There was a rustle of leaves nearby and I turned, seeing Alcide coming out from behind the trees.

"Come on Sook." Bill whispered and took Sookie's hand.

"I'll hold on to this in the meantime." Sookie whispered and took Armand's ponytail in her hand before they walked off down the path leading out of the park. I didn't dare to move or blink. All I could do was stare at him. His eyes were heavy with worry and love. I studied him closely as he slowly came in to the dim white light of the moon. His thick, dark brown hair was as always slightly ruffled. He had on a pair of loose jeans and a chequered, green lumberjack shirt and he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. I realized now he had wandered off to find his clothes. I stood up slowly. My before wobbly legs didn't betray me and I stood firmly. Wrapping my arms around myself I walked over to a small spring of water, trickling over a series of artificial rocks. Alcide lingered at the edge of my vision.

"I will never howl at the moon or run through the forest at night hunting game." I said softly. There was a moment of silence where the crickets' song grew.

"And I will never drink human blood or sleep through the day." Alcide deep, rumbling voice was tender.

"I can only see grief in the future..." I whispered and I felt Alcide take a step closer to me, then stopping again.

"But...if Sookie and Bill..." He started softly.

"Can make it..." My voice shivered.

"Then so can we." Alcide whispered. He was right behind me now and his huge hands gently grabbed my shoulders. His amazing heat penetrated my skin and I closed my eyes. Now my legs were once again wobbly.

"Can we...? Can you love me for what I am...? For what I've done?" I whispered.

"I've killed a man. When I cry, I cry blood. I don't really breathe. I can never watch the sun rise or set with you." Alcide squeezed my shoulders and I turned silent.

"But you can love me." He whispered and his warm breath brushed through my hair. Even the slightest breath and I felt it. My humanity blossomed around Alcide. The cold, basic and raw being I was with Eric couldn't compare with this. Yes, I loved Eric. But I still loved life more than anything. Even though I didn't have that privilege anymore.

"I can." I whispered and turned in his arms and looked up at him, in to his soft, emerald eyes.

"And I think I will. For a long, long time." I smiled up at him and refused the tears welling in my eyes spill.

"I don't want to be locked up. I don't want to be someone's progeny or child. I don't want to put on the act as the intimidating vampire. I don't want to live in the backrooms of a nightclub. I want to live. I want to love. I want to take long baths. I want to love without rules. I want to...breathe." My voice vibrated with suppressed tears and I lifted my hands, gently embracing his face.

"I can breathe, through you."

Alcide's dark eyes glittered in the moonlight. Green and brown flecked as they were.

"Then you will breathe to the end of days. I won't leave your side again. Not unless you want me to." Alcide whispered and his sharp lips rolled up in a smile.

"Alcide…?" My voice was barely a whisper now.

"Hush up, honey." Alcide breathed before pulling me to him and pressed his blazing hot lips against mine.

Where did this firework come from? Oh…it's me.

* * *

**The next night**

**Fangtasia**

"Stop sulking, Eric. She chose." Pam crossed her arms. At a safe distance, standing behind the bar she could afford being this direct with him. Otherwise he would probably have torn in to her like she was a dummy made of straw.

"Shut up Pam!" Eric roared. He had heard her sulking one too many times already. He knew, of course, that she was right. Ashlyn had forfeited the challenge. She had, literally, handed Eric back over to Pam. The history of vampires had taken a new turn. A second child that didn't die in battle for the rightful place by her maker's side. But instead basically said 'thanks but no thanks'. Eric slipped further down in his chair and rubbed his forehead. It ached. Which it rarely did. He searched for something and had been since Ashlyn had left. A feeling. Something…human. He shrugged and turned his head and pushed himself up. No. Nothing more human. No emotions. They only complicated his existence. Humans always drew out the worst in people. Love, hate, regret, confusion. Everything was so much simpler for vampires. Basic, easy, raw, straight forward. Why waste time on nonsense when you could be straight forward and clear-spoken? Humans had so little time on earth. And they wasted it all on bullshit. His eyes flickered to the backdoor, leading to the room he'd shared with Ashlyn. Was it humanity she longed for? Was she so flawed she longed back to an existence where her flaws where such a big part of her? Eric replied himself with a huff and he turned in his chair, yet again.

Damn that girl, if she kept touching at that shrivel of humanity left in him!

"Mr. Northman?" A gentle female voice spoke from across the club and Eric sat bolt upright at the familiarity of it. But the girl's voice, though familiar, didn't belong to Ashlyn, but a girl with darker blue eyes than her and hair cut short in to a bob and colored deep red.

"We're closed." Eric grumbled and leaned back in to his throne chair.

"I'm sorry. But I believe you knew my father?" The girl said, taking a step closer. She was wearing a black leather outfit, obviously she drove a motorcycle.

"Really. Enlighten me." Eric grumbled.

"My father. Michael Rivet."

The sound of Ashlyn's biological fathers name was enough to make Eric dizzy with anger.

_...breathe in to me and make me real..  
_

* * *

Uh-oh...! Now what's this? An unknown sister? What do you think about that? What should Eric do, if at all anything? And did Ashlyn really make the right choice...?


	35. Bound by tainted blood

**If there are any typo's I missed in this one I'm sorry, I'm veeery tired! :D  
Your reviews make me so happy, never stop! :)  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_...I'll be waiting on the other side..._

35.

"Let go of me you fucking freak!" The redheaded girl screamed and thrashed under Eric's choking grip but fighting off a boulder was a losing battle.

"Eric! Stop!" Patrick, the rumbling doorman hauled at Eric with all his might.

"That piece of scum almost destroyed Ashlyn!" Eric roared. His fangs were out and he was anything but human now. Frederick had killed Michael before he had gotten the chance. Maybe now he would be able to scratch that itch of not getting his revenge on Ashlyn's own birth-blood. The instant he said Ashlyn's name the girl stopped kicking and screaming. Instead she stared big-eyed at him and gaped. Tears popped in her eyes and Eric let go off her, pulling back with a grimace of disgust.

"I'm so tired of human emotions." He grumbled and sat down in a nearby chair. He gestured lazily to the girl. She scrambled to her feet.

"You…you know Ashlyn?" She whimpered, disbelief colored her features.

"Very much so." Eric said displeased. Would that girl never stop haunting him, even after she had left him? The girl grabbed the chair and almost tripped on its legs when she sat down. She almost grabbed Eric's hand, but thought twice of it and folded her hands instead.

"Where is she? Is she okay? What has she done? Where has she lived? Oh, please, tell me!" She begged. Eric looked her over.

"Who. The hell. Are you." He said slowly and he mouthed every word very clearly. The girl blushed and Eric saw a familiar hint in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. My name is Abrianna Rivet. Ashlyn is my sister."

* * *

**Alcide's apartment**

**Ashlyn POV**

The second it was safe for me to rise I had opened the heavy door in the basement of Alcide's apartment building. In an unused storage room he had ever so sweetly made me a makeshift bed with some old blanket and a big, fluffy and abandoned teddybear as a pillow. Even though it was cramped and cold I would never trade this for Eric's bed.

I hurried up the last steps to Alcide's door and stopped dead at the top, giggling at the sight in front of me. Alcide was waiting for me, door open and TruBlood at hand. The best part was his naked torso.

"Have you been doing some day sleeping!" I closed one eye and scrutinized him with a pointing finger. Alcide chuckled and grabbed my hand, yanking me inside.

"So what if I did." He grumbled and pulled me close, kicking the door shut.

"I thought you said...'I will never sleep during the day'." I lowered my voice and repeated what he had said in a deep tone.

"Well...once in a while I'll make an exception."

"I am not complaining." I whispered and stood on my toes, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him. With one hand tightly around my waist Alcide lift me up and carried me in to the living room, still soundly kissing me. He barely manage to put down the bottle of TruBlood on the coffee table before we stumbled over, crashing down on the couch. Lips explored lips in a never-ending sweet hunt for more. My head buzzed happily and I clung to him, pressing him down closer to me. Suddenly Alcide jolted and pulled away.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed and I dropped him like I had burned myself. I clutched my hand over my mouth as Alcide touched the bloody pricks at the top of his shoulder.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I stared in shock at the three wounds, realizing it was caused by my fingernails.

"Oh, no no no. I'm so sorry Alcide! Forgive me!" I whimpered and pressed both my hands to my face. Alcide shifted his weight and grabbed my arms.

"Hey, Ashlyn. Hey it's okay!" He said sweetly, shushing me and pulling me to him.

"Baby, it's okay! It's not killing me!" He said with a sweet smile and pulled me in to a tight hug.

"I'm a monster…" I whispered, sobbing. Two tears trickled down on his shoulder and watched as it made the wounds close up. I annoyingly brushed my tears away, hoping I hadn't made too much of a mess of myself.

"You are no such thing." Alcide said calmly but firmly and he pushed me on an arm's length.

"You are not a monster. You're Ashlyn. Nothing less." His gaze was steady and he forced me to meet his eyes.

"I just don't understand." I said lowly and sniffed. "You're a werewolf. You are designed to hate vampires. At least dislike us. We are everything that's opposite you. We follow two different ways of lives and ways of seeing how life should be lived. How can you willingly give up any chance of a normal life, with wife and family, because of something you basically hate?" I shivered involuntarily and Alcide let go of me. The sudden absence of his touch hurt me even more.

"Ashlyn, the only way of life I know is with you. To hell with the pack's rules and meaning and to hell with the vampires' ways." Alcide took my face in his hands.

"Do you hear me?" He said and smiled.

"Do you...love me...?" I whispered and looked at him, feeling embarrassed to even ask. Alcide's features softened and his eyes sparkled.

"Crows take my eyes if I don't love you with my entire being." He said gently and pulled me in to the nook of his arm and we leaned back. His heat made my body buzz comfortably and I curled up, resting my cheek on his shoulder.

"Stop thinking so much sweetie." Alcide whispered and cradled me lovingly.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Fangtasia**

Eric hadn't moved in a long time or talked for that matter and Abrianna started to move restlessly in her seat. If he launched at her one more time, so help her God, she would whip out her stake from her small backpack faster than you could say 'bite me'.

"Why haven't Ashlyn said a single word about you." Eric suddenly grumbled and Abrianna jumped in her seat. If he was trying to sting her with hurtful words he had to try a lot harder than that.

"Because Ashlyn doesn't know I exist. I'm only two years older than her and she was a kid when she was left at the orphanage." She leaned forward, staring back at Eric.

"Now are you going to tell me where I can find her, or not?"

"I'll make arrangements." Eric growled and got up.

"What? Make arrangements?" Abrianna stood up so fast her chair screeched against the floor. Eric turned slowly and glared at her with the iciest stare she'd ever seen.

"Yes. You can make yourself comfortable in a spare room I have in the back." Eric motioned to head to his office when someone entered.

"Abi, are you okay?" A slender man-boy with angelic features peaked nervously around the corner. His hair was a soft brown and short and his eyes were the strangest color of black. Next to his fair skin a light blue hair it didn't seem right.

"I'm okay Josef." Abrianna said with a reassuring smile and reached out her hand. The man-boy took it and stood firmly by her side. His eyes met Eric's. Eric took a step closer and his nostrils flared. This man didn't sit right with him. His smell made no sense.

"What the hell are you." He growled and wrinkled his nose.

"More human than you'll ever be." The boy called Josef said firmly and Eric's eyebrow lifted.

"But not entirely human?" Eric huffed and the corner of his mouth tweaked. He did notice the glances that were quickly passed between the two new strangers in his club. Now how could he use this to his advantage?

"You are both welcome to stay. Pam! Show them to the guestroom in the back." He said and without another glance he turned and headed to his office.

"I don't like that guy." Josef whispered to Abrianna as they followed Pam.

"No one really likes _that guy_." Pam said over her shoulder and Josef jumped in surprise.

"And _that guy_ is sheriff of Area 5, which you are currently located in, so you'll do smart in keeping your thoughts to yourself." Pam purred deeply and Josef wasn't a fool. He kept his mouth shut.

They were led in to a small room in the far back of the club's backrooms. Pam gave them both a few long stares before her lip curled back and she backed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"Charming one, isn't she?" Abrianna said with a chuckle. Josef rubbed his hands nervously and wandered back and forth while Abrianna slowly and methodically picked stuff out of her backpack.

"This doesn't feel right Abi. That guy? That sheriff? He knows. He knows about me." Josef jittered like a nervous squirrel. Abrianna rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Will you relax? How the hell could he know? There's never been one like you – ever – in the world. Just by smelling you doesn't mean he automatically knows what you are." She said, sounding almost bored. Josef suddenly kneeled by her feet and grabbed her hands.

"My amazing Abi, don't you see? If he learns of me he'll learn of you and he will imprison you! Sell you or worse! I am more scared of you than of me!" He begged and Abrianna smiled soothingly.

"Calm yourself Josef. He doesn't know. And as long as you keep your calm and maybe even your mouth shut, then he won't find out. Now relax. He knows my sister and he knows where she is. If he wants to play this little game of cat and mouse and 'guess what I'm thinking' then fine, let him. I've played that game before. I need to find my sister. Her gift is the only thing that can rid me of this...problem." Abrianna sighed and stroke Josef down the cheek.

"We'll be free soon enough. Don't give up now." She whispered and smiled down at the dark, black eyes she'd grown to care so much for.

* * *

**A few more mysteries to unravel here...? Hm!  
**


	36. You will always call and I must answer

**Okidoki, here's the next segment! :)  
You know I'm a whore...R & R ! ;D There is also new art at my profile!  
**

* * *

_...Cause you tear us apart, with all the things you don't like..._**  
**

36.

**Fangtasia**

Abrianna pulled on her jeans and a black singlet, fitted loosely around her body and her blue bra peaked out from the slack fabric. She had never been the shy kind and couldn't care less what people thought of her. She left Josef to sleep a bit more before wandering out of the room and headed to the club. The sun was still setting outside and she had some time alone. It was quiet and Abrianna had always preferred it that way. She'd had years of her father's yelling and fits of fury. Especially after he learned what really was wrong with Ashlyn. When that Raven freak came around, prowling the globe for her. She had barely escaped his claws and now she hoped that her sister had been able to dodge him as well. She was alive, that was the important part.

Abrianna ducked down behind the bar counter and found a bottle of whiskey. She poured herself a glass and shot one before helping herself to another. She leaned forward, resting her arms on the counter and stretched her back.

"Are you planning on paying for that?" Abrianna spun around. Eric was standing by the door to his office right behind her. He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of slacks. He had his hands in his pockets and scrutinized her with a lowered head and eyes staring at her like he wanted to freeze her to death. Abrianna couldn't help but let her eyes slip down his smooth, strong body. If Ashlyn really knew this boulder of a man, why the hell did she leave? Yum...

"Are you done fucking me with your eyes?" Eric said and Abrianna blinked surprised. She pulled herself up on the counter and gathered up whatever courage she had left and looked at him.

"Are you going to tell me where Ashlyn is?" She asked, hoping he would quickly forget her staring.

"I will get her here, relax." Eric grumbled and walked passed her.

"Now are you going to pay for that drink?" He said over his shoulder.

"Nope." Abrianna said with a sigh before downing it. She tossed the glass to Eric.

"Clean up, will you?" She said before jumping down from the counter and headed to the back door without glancing a second time at Eric. After she had disappeared Eric couldn't help but smile. She was just like Ashlyn. Just rougher. Her edges hadn't been sanded like Ashlyn's had. But he still preferred Ashlyn. He had enough with his own rough edges.

_Ashlyn._ He closed his eyes for a second and called for her. She was still his child. That bond would never disappear. It didn't matter that she had given up her rightful side by him as progeny, she was still bound to him by blood.

_Ashlyn, you better come to me right now. There is something you should see._

She would come. He knew it. She was as addicted to him as he was to her.

* * *

**Ashlyn POV**

The hairs in my neck stood up and I shuttered. _He_ was calling me. I groaned as the tingles increased. His message was clear in my head even though I didn't actually hear him.

"Go away..." I whispered to myself. Alcide stirred behind me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He murmured drowsily. His hand brushed up my stomach and he tucked me closer to him. His warm, naked body caressed me from neck to the tip of my toes. Even my own body felt warm now.

"Nothing. Just..." I bit my tongue, not wanting to break out of my happy, warm bubble.

"Baby..." Alcide whispered and pushed himself up on his elbow and gently turned me over on my back. His hair was ruffled, hanging down in to his face and I smiled, slowly brushing my fingers through it. A wrinkle formed in his forehead and I sighed, slowly caressing his strong arms.

"Eric is calling me. It seems urgent." I whispered and looked away.

"Then you should go." Alcide said and I looked up surprised.

"What?" I gaped. Alcide smiled his crooked smile. He lifted himself up and nudged my leg to the side, sinking down on top of me.

"And I'll go with you. He is still the one who changed you. You're going to have to answer to his call. But if he, for one second, thinks he can steal you back, he's sorely mistaken." Alcide whispered and bent down to kiss me. My eyelids quivered as his lips continued slowly down my neck.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. Your place is with me. You belong here." Alcide's voice was dark and low and melted into my skin like sweet sunlight. His kisses trailed down to my chest and his hand brushed down my arm until our fingers clasped each other over my head.

"And I won't let you feel any pain. Just...love." He moved his hips between my legs and without any help from his hands he entered me. This wasn't our first sweet embrace this evening, but it still made a million stars dance in my eyes.

"And passion..." Alcide moaned deeply as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved deeply and steadily in me and I purred pleasantries in his ear. Alcide grasped my hair and nibbled on my earlobe, driving me even further in to the stardrizzle.

* * *

I was walking on an invisible cloud. I couldn't stop smiling as I watched Alcide getting dressed. I was so distracted by him I barely noticed what I put on myself. But I ended up in a pair of jeans shorts, a pair of wedged shoes in red polkadot fabric which I fastened by tying it a few times around my ankle. A baggy, white t-shirt with a wide neckline allowed my signal red bra to peak out and Alcide's eyes heated up as he turned and looked at me.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and pulled me close in a warm kiss. I whimpered and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Alcide said softly and I smiled up at him.

"With you by my side I can do anything." I said.

And I could. It was easy to draw strength from Alcide's calm and his strength. We walked hand in hand down the street and I felt more human than I had in a long time. No one seemed to make much note of me now. I was just a girl with her boyfriend. Boyfriend...the word made me smile like a fool. We hadn't officially said that we were boyfriend and girlfriend, but anything else would be weird.

"Bah. I would like to know what he wants with me now, but I'm not too eager to enter." I said as we approached Fangtasia. Alcide squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry. Just show him how happy you are and he will crawl like a sorry puppy. He'll realize what an idiot he is." He winked at me and held my hand firmly as we walked up to the entrance.

I didn't bother to knock, I simply swung the door open. Pam was standing by it and glared motionless at me, her eyes were narrow slits and shot fire at me.

"Pam." I said flatly, staring back at her.

"Ashlyn." She replied coldly. Her eyes narrowed even more as she looked at Alcide.

"Dog." She growled.

"Bitch." Alcide retorted instantly and barely bothered to glance at her as we passed.

"Bad dog." I whispered, but laughter bubbled in my throat. Alcide was just about to whisper in my ear when something violently jerked him away, sending him full force in to a wall. I screamed in shock as the wall cracked and Alcide crumbled to the floor.

"Get out!" I whipped around, seeing Eric standing rigid, fists balled and fangs out. I curved my neck and my hackles were raised. I dropped fangs and glared at him.

"Eeeeeric..." I growled deeply.

"You dare bring this _dog_ to my house!" Eric roared at me. I bared my teeth and I felt my fingers curl in to claws.

"You dare lay a hand on my man?" I hissed and Eric's eyes flickered. I screamed and flew forward, slamming in to Eric with full force and knocked him over. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and stood over him like a predator stood over its prey.

"You summoned me, I came and whoever accompanies me is my business. This is a public club and _anyone_ can enter." I sneered down at him. Eric's eyes changed. The blue turned soft and the blood vessels in his eyes reddened.

"Ashlyn..." He whispered and I growled, letting go of him and turned away. He wouldn't get to me now. I couldn't let him. Instead I hurried over to Alcide who slowly got to his feet.

"Are you okay?" I whispered and gently took around him. My fangs were gone now and I was myself again. Alcide moaned and grabbed his ribs.

"I think I fractured a rib. It'll be fine. I'll heal." He murmured and glared over at Eric.

"Ignore him." I whispered.

"What did you want with me, Eric. I am here. Talk." I growled staring back at Eric.

"I...I think you're here for me...!" I gentle female voice said from behind the bar and I whirled around. What I looked at was hard to understand. Because this girl had my eyes, only darker and my pointy nose. Even the way she nibbled on her lower lip was me.

"Who are you?" I asked. My voice was hollow now.

"I...I'm your sister. Abrianna." The girl whispered and tears welled in her eyes.

"What?" I grabbed Alcide's shirt.

"I don't have a sister." I backed up and shook my head.

"My father is Michael Rivet. Isn't he your father as well?" The girl asked and just the sound of his name brought back painful images and I coiled away. Alcide was in too much pain to grab me, but Eric was there in a flash, grabbing hold of me before I had a chance to double over.

"He can't hurt you anymore. He's gone. Be brave my child." He whispered strangely soft and carefully steadied me.

"You're the only one who can save me Ashlyn. Please, I beg you, hear me out." The girl looked genuinely desperate. Her eyes flickered from Pam to Eric.

"But somewhere far from the vampires. They can't be trusted." She said lowly and I jerked.

"But...don't you see what _I_ am?" I asked carefully and waited for her to realize.

_...You can't understand that I won't leave 'till we're finished here..._

* * *

**Lightbulb moment. Lightbulb moment!  
**


	37. Breathe life in to me

**This update is not as long as the previous one's! ;)  
I hope you like where this is heading! And you know it; let me know! :D  
**

* * *

_...Nothing lasts forever..._

37.

The girl's eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

"No. No. Please tell me it's not true...!" She whispered scared. I wrinkled my forehead and felt completely lost.

"Wait, calm down. First you need to tell me what this is all about." I said calmly but the girl looked completely distraught. Suddenly the door leading to the backrooms flew open and a boy came out. When I looked closer I saw he was no boy at all, even though his face was that of an angel, with soft fair skin and silky brown hair that curled lightly by his ears. The only thing that made me even more curious was his pitch black eyes.

"Abi!" He exclaimed and dove forward, gently wrapping his arms around the girl. She sobbed and clutched the man-boy's white fluffy shirt.

"She...she's one of them, Josef! One of them!" She cried and Josef looked bewildered around until he saw me. His eyes darkened, if possible and he looked just as desperately sad as the girl did. I was dumbstruck, unable to understand what this was all about.

"Your blood is no longer yours." He said and the girl almost howled hollowly. I looked from him to her and felt a sting in my stomach.

"What's your name?" I asked carefully and the girl looked up at me with broken eyes.

"Abrianna." She whispered and sniffled.

"And…you are my sister?" The girl nodded in response.

"I am two years older. You were barely five when you were given to the orphanage. That's why you don't remember me. My father...our father...was never a good man. He always kept us separated because he thought your sickness was contagious." The girl's sobs stopped and it sounded like she had been waiting a lifetime to say this.

"But...why is it such a disaster that I am a vampire?" I asked, though even I knew being a vampire rarely was a blessing. Abrianna looked from me to Eric and to Pam and I sighed.

"Okay. We'll go somewhere else and talk." I pulled my hand from Eric's clutch but he refused to let god and I turned to look at him.

"You're not leaving." He said lowly and I glared at him.

"Watch me." I said and jerked my hand free.

"Come on Abrianna. We'll go somewhere we can be alone." I said and reached out my hand. Abrianna looked suspiciously at me.

"You can trust me. We are family." I said gently and smiled. Alcide came up to me. He had already healed and stood firmly by my side.

"You can trust Ashlyn. And me."

"Okay." Abrianna said lowly and took Josef's hand. I followed behind them and glanced over my shoulder at Eric. His head was lowered and his eyes were narrow slits as he stared back at me.

First when we were outside and the door was closed was I able to relax.

We walked a good while until we found a quiet, empty diner and a table as far back as we could.

Abrianna suddenly grabbed my hand across the table and I looked at her.

"I can't believe I've found you, sister. It's a curse in a blessing, but finding you gives me hope." Her voice was thick and I felt a lump grow in my throat.

"I only wish I'd found you before...before you were turned." Abrianna whispered and tears gleamed in her eyes.

"Abrianna, dear sister, I am mostly baffled by the fact that I have a sister. But there are many questions that need to be answered. Now, tell me. Why is it so devastating that I am a vampire now?" I gently squeezed her hand. Abrianna took a deep breath and her slightly darker blue eyes met mine.

"Your blood. It was poisonous to vampires. Right?" She asked and I nodded.

"And to stay alive you had to seek out vampires. Right?" I nodded again.

"And now...that you're a vampire your blood isn't your own anymore. It's the blood of whoever changed you, right?"

"Yes. Eric." I said lowly and Abrianna's eyes glowed.

"That prick changed you? What the fuck?" She exclaimed.

"Ashlyn had no choice in the matter. She had been drained completely and the only way to save her was changing her. Eric happened to be the one to do it." Alcide defended me and I smiled lovingly at him.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Abrianna said and looked at me sadly and I shook my head, shrugging my shoulder.

"It's okay. Eric and I...have a history. A short one, but still." I said and Abrianna just gaped at me.

"But whatever. Continue your story Abrianna." I leaned back and grabbed Alcide's hand and his fingers instantly braided with mine.

"Well...your blood could have cured me of my...problem. Which in turn would make me safe and normal." I wrinkled my forehead.

"What...are you?" I asked. Abrianna's eyes flickered from me to Alcide before she looked at Josef, sitting silently next to her.

"You can trust them. They are family now, no matter." He said gently and Abrianna nodded, reassured. Her eyes met mine again, steadier this time.

"I am the human equivalent of the Goddess Yemanya. She is the mother of all. The ruler of gestation, pregnancy, fertility, abundance and life. My name; Abrianna, means 'mother of many nations'." Abrianna drew her breath deeply and glanced over at Josef who smiled and seemed completely at peace. I wanted to ask her what that meant, to give me a straight answer, but I understood she needed time to gather up the strength to speak words she probably once swore to never utter.

"I can bring life and heartbeat back into vampires." She said in a hushed tone and now I lost my gift of speaking. My body felt heavy and numb.

"What...?" My voice was thin and shivering. Abrianna didn't have to say it again. I'd heard her. But the magnitude of it...it bolted me to my seat, leaving me dazed.

"Are you sure...?" Alcide spoke for me. Abrianna nodded and looked lovingly over at Josef.

"Josef is proof." She said simply and Josef looked at me with pitch black eyes.

"I am 798 years old. I was nineteen when I was changed. Five years ago I met Abrianna and she used her gift to give me life again. Now I am what we call, a halfbreed. I have a heartbeat, the heat and the mortality of a human, but my aging process is still very slow. But I also have the strength and the speed of a vampire. Unfortunately I also have the occasional lust and need for human blood."

"Un-fucking-believable." Alcide breathed and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"I can create life where there is none." Abrianna said silently.

"Does anyone know of this?" I asked, just as silently. Abrianna shook her head hard.

"No. Just myself and Josef. And now you."

"If anyone learns of this..." I started and bit my lip.

"Exactly. If anyone learns of my gift I would be locked up and used to change vampires back to humans. And the minute a vampire can walk in daylight and command more than they already do it will mean the end of the world. They would have more power than what good is, especially when they get to keep their vampire superstrength and speed, among other gifts they might have."

"Is that why your eyes are completely black?" Alcide asked and Josef nodded.

"It's the only outer visible sign of the halfbreeds. My eyes were green before."

"Are there more halfbreeds?" Alcide asked.

"No, not as far as I know. I am the only human Yemanya and Josef is the only one I've changed."

"If Eric ever learns of this..." I whispered and covered my mouth with my hand.

"It will be the end of us all..." Alcide murmured and shook his head in disbelief.

"The only upside of this is that I can't die." Abrianna said and smiled meekly.

"The gift of the Goddess grants me a long, long life. Old age is all that can kill me." Abrianna smiled sadly.

"Or if the Goddess decides that my power is no longer needed on earth and she takes it from me, including my life." She suddenly looked big eyed at me and she reached out her hand, grabbing my limp one.

"Ashlyn! I can change you! I can give back your stolen life!" Her words made something churn in me and I looked up. Life? A half-life? A chance to give Alcide the family I was sure he longed for? I looked at him but his face told me nothing of whether he was pro or against the idea.

"Ashlyn! Isn't it a wonderful thought?" Abrianna asked eagerly and smiled from ear to ear.

"I don't know..." I whispered.

* * *

Eric smiled coldly as the words seeped out through the thin walls of the diner and up to him, sitting perched on the edge of the roof. So, Abrianna had a gift of her own? He would surely be able to use that to his advantage. Amazing...giver of life...he would be able to walk in daylight. He would be able to take control of everything. He would be able to deal with his vampire enemies and clear the path for himself. The thought of ripping open their hidey-holes during the day made him grin.

Oh yes...this would indeed get interesting.

_...expect you and me...  
_

* * *

**Oh no...what is Eric planning...?**


	38. To savour hate and crave love

**Keep those reviews coming! It's keeping the writer's block away! :D  
Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Norway today! ;D  
**

* * *

_...I talk to God as much as I talk to Satan..._**  
**

38.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Abrianna looked big-eyed at me. Disbelief colored her features. She wouldn't understand. I barely understood myself. I would never be able to remove Eric from my blood. I had nothing of my own blood left, I didn't know who I was. Even Abrianna wasn't my sister by blood anymore.

"I don't know. I need to think about it." I whispered and Alcide, ever loving, wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"It's not something you need to think about now." He said softly.

"It's just so much happening in so little time." I said and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Ashlyn. I didn't mean to rush you." Abrianna said and reached her hand out to me. I smiled and took it.

"I'm sorry I can't help you with your own condition, but…how could my blood have helped you?" I asked and Abrianna smiled sadly.

"Your poisonous blood, mixed with mine would kill and completely remove my…condition. That's all I know. It would kill what is in my blood and leave me completely human and normal. But let's not think about that now. What's done is done. Hadn't it been for that Eric guy you wouldn't be here at all and I would rather have you like this than not at all. I've waited for you for so long, searching to find my lost sister. I am happy, nonetheless." Abrianna smiled through tears and I had to swallow hard to keep from crying myself.

"A sister…in all but blood." I said and we all smiled happily. It would be okay.

* * *

**Fangtasia**

"Pam!" Eric roared the second he entered Fangtasia and Pam jolted, spinning around.

"Grab that Abrianna's stuff and toss it in the dungeon!" Eric's face was twisted in a mix of anger and power-lust. Pam knew better than to ask why, so she gestured to one of the girls and they hurried through the back door.

"Grab the girl and the black-eyed boy the second they walk through the doors." Eric told his two vampire doormen and they nodded silently and hurried to stand by the door.

Eric wandered back and forth, his hands clenched and unclenched and he almost gritted his teeth. This was the only way. The _only_. He told himself so, over and over. He knew what to do.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the door opened and there was a loud ruckus and fighting before Abrianna and Josef were gagged and dragged down to the dungeon beneath Fangtasia.

"Eric!" Eric spun around, seeing a furious Ashlyn coming towards him, fast. He hadn't expected her to return. Her fangs dropped, she roared and flew at him. He let her knock him over, though he knew perfectly well he would easily be able to knock her unconscious before she had had the time to drop fangs. He would let her do anything. She pinned his arms to the floor and pressed her knee in between his legs. It would be painful hadn't it been so fucking exhilarating.

"You let my sister go this minute, you piece of controlling shit!" Ashlyn screamed and her fangs were inches from his face.

"Where's the dog." Eric couldn't help himself, he smirked calmly. The answer came in the form of a stinging slap over his cheek. She laid all her strength behind it, but still it wasn't hard enough to knock him out. Though a mark it surely did leave.

"Bitch." He said, almost too calm.

"Bastard." She hissed and slapped him again.

"Child."

"Asshole." Another slap.

"Human." Ashlyn moved to slap him again but her hand stopped midair. Her eyes grew wider and grief cloaked her features.

"You love me." Eric said calmly and he felt her grip loosened.

"No…" She whispered, barely audible and she crawled off him, stumbling to her feet. Her back was turned and her shoulders hunched over.

"You…love me." Eric said gently and stood up. Ashlyn was quiet but her back revealed her. Her shoulders shivered lightly and her hands covered her face.

"You love me…" Eric whispered now, almost stunned by his own words. He knew now that she did.

"But you don't love me." He heard her whisper, more to herself than to him.

"Love…is a human emotion. I haven't been human in a thousand years." He said flatly. Ashlyn spun around and glared angrily at him though her eyes were red with tears.

"And there's your answer! I have been human and I always will be! Just because my maker is a cold-hearted bastard doesn't make me one! You are not able to feel love!" Her voice was shrilled and broken and Eric tried to search for those true, basic feelings. He didn't find any. Not in the degree she did.

"My lover, my daughter, my equal, my soul." Eric said with a steady voice and Ashlyn froze, staring at him. The air crackled with the power of an ancient ritual of release of the child. Ashlyn knew this by heart, by vampire instinct.

"I bind you to me. As lover, daughter, equal and soul. I bind you to me." Eric's words were the same as the ancient ritual, but twisted. Ashlyn gasped and thick tears pressed out of her eyes. She felt the heavy weight of the truth of it on her shoulders and if she was able to she would scream and fight him. Instead she stood bolted to the floor as Eric grabbed around her neck and yanked her closer, forcing her to look up at him.

"If you feel so fucking human, then let that sister of yours change you. But you will _never_ be removed from me!" He said through clenched teeth. His face was twisted in anger, but Ashlyn saw that hint of grief in his eyes and she felt herself fall calm.

"I wish you would be able to feel what I feel. It makes life so much easier. It doesn't matter what you say, life is life. Love is love. Try and dig out those feelings in that cold, shriveled up heart of yours. Just try." She whispered and Eric threw her away, almost in disgust.

"Let my sister go. You are not winning me back by keeping my sister captive." Ashlyn said without looking at him. She knows she can't do any more. Not now. Silently she leaves Eric standing there. He is stunned by her strength. And her undying love.

"Let them out." Eric grumbled lowly and Pam, who had caught the end of the conversation and she stared surprised at him.

"Let them out!" Eric roared and Pam jumped and hurried out of the room. A table hit the wall and shattered in to a million pieces. He wasn't completely emotion-free. The anger rolled in him like fiery waves.

* * *

**Ashlyn POV**

The cool late night air soothed my temper. I dried away my tears and walked home. The streets were silent and empty, letting me cry without being noticed. I knew I never should have offered to walk Abrianna and Josef back to Fangtasia. And I most certainly shouldn't have convinced Alcide to meet me back home, that I would be fine alone. Instead of releasing me, Eric had bound me even tighter to him. After everything he has done he chose that. He sought to control me, not love me. I howled out my frustration and covered my face with my hands.

"Wruff!" I jumped as the gruffing of a dog sounded right next to me and I looked down at the huge wolf standing by me.

"Alcide…" I whispered and kneeled. I wrapped my arms around him and dug my fingers in to his thick, soft fur.

"Forgive me." I whispered and he pressed his head against me, licking my neck. He nudged me gently and I held on to his fur as we headed back home.

* * *

**Fangtasia**

"What the fuck is the meaning of this?" Abrianna was close to boiling over and she jerked at her arm, still held tightly by Pam. Abrianna glared at her.

"Let go of me you oversized Barbie!" She snapped and Pam raised an eyebrow at Eric.

"Let her go." Eric said with a sigh. The second Pam let her go, Abrianna marched over to Eric and waved an angry finger in his face.

"What have you done with Ashlyn!" She screamed and Eric's eyebrow rose.

"Ashlyn? I haven't done anything with her. She left." Eric said flatly and stared down at Abrianna, almost carelessly.

"I'm not surprised. It's obviously you've broken her." Abrianna glared angrily at him.

"You're typical vampire. Dead on the outside _and _the inside." She grumbled.

"Well, you can do something about that, now can't you? Yemanya, was it?" Eric grinned crookedly as all the color disappeared from Abrianna's face.

"How did you…" She stuttered. Josef grabbed her arm.

"He spied on us. It's just was a lowlife like him would do." He said. His voice was a low rumble in his throat.

"It paid off, didn't it?" Eric said flatly. His eyes sparkled coldly.

"No…no, I'm not changing you." Abrianna shook her head fiercely and backed up.

"Yes you are." Eric gritted his teeth. If he had to beat her to a pulp, she would do as he said. Sookie, Ashlyn and now Abrianna. He was so fucking tired of women who refused to obey him.

"No! I'm not! If you're planning on using this against me then we are leaving, right now!" Abrianna was almost screaming now.

"You can try." Eric said and cocked his head, clearly stating that leaving was no option whatsoever. Abrianna glanced over at the door, seeing the two massive bouncers and realized he was right.

"Then that goes for you too. You can try." She growled before spinning on her heel and marched out through the backdoor to the room she shared with Josef.

"That ignorant, power-craving, two-faced asshole!" Abrianna screamed and threw her bag, placed back on the chair by the door, hard in to the wall, knocking over a picture.

"Calm yourself, Abi. He's not going to hurt you." Josef said calmly and Abrianna spun around.

"How do you know!" She yelled, still fired up by Eric's extreme ways.

"Because he loves Ashlyn. Though he won't admit it. And if he hurts you he will only drive her further away. He won't risk that." Josef's calm voice worked wonders on Abrianna and she sunk down on the bed with a sigh.

"You've always been the smarter one of the two of us." She said and smiled tiredly at Josef.

"Well I am 700-something your elder. Anything else would have me worried." Josef sat down next to her and embraced her.

"Now look at it this way. We stay here so you'll be both close to Ashlyn and, I hate to admit it, but you're safer here than out there. Eric works as protection. Sort of. I know that sounds pretty hollow right now, but he is going to want to keep you hidden, so that only he knows of your powers. In the end that makes this place safe." Josef placed two fingers under her chin and gently forced her to look at him. His smile was gently and even though his eyes were pitch black they sparkled towards her.

"This is why I gave you life, Josef. You always have my back." Abrianna smiled and leaned her forehead against his.

"My heart..." Josef whispered and placed Abrianna's hand on his chest.

"Forever..." Abrianna whispered in reply and closed her eyes.

_...cause I want to hear both sides..._

* * *

**Now everyone seems to be in a mess...Abrianna; captive of Eric. Eric; desperate to control (or love?) Ashlyn. Ashlyn; forced to be bound to Eric, yet her humanity and her love lies with Alcide. Or does it?  
**


	39. Rhythm of a trembling heart

**Tell me what you think, readers - your reviews matters!  
**

* * *

_...Lift me from the ground..._

39.

**Ashlyn POV**

"He bound me tighter to him." I trembled like a leaf as I told Alcide about the events at Fangtasia.

"That son of a bitch!" Alcide's deep voice roared and he grabbed the thing closest to him and threw it hard in to the wall. Luckily it was just a couch pillow.

"And he heard everything Abrianna said at the diner?" Alcide was almost panting with fury. All I could do to keep from balling my eyes out was to nod. Opening my mouth would mean opening my tear ducts.

"Will he ever leave you alone?" Alcide's voice softened and he kneeled in front of me. If Eric would leave me alone? The thought scared me. He would never leave me alone. I wasn't sure what part of it scared me the most. Him actually leaving me alone or not leaving me alone at all. The bond I had with him didn't just affect him. Even though I disliked it with every fiber of my being I felt that devastating need. A child's need of closeness with its maker. So unless Eric freed me completely I would never be able to be away from him for long at the time. And that truth killed me when I looked in to Alcide's loving, green eyes that sparkled every time he looked at me.

"I need to ground. I'm getting the bleeds." I whispered, finding an excuse for the tears that welled in my eyes.

"Of course, honey. Come on." Alcide said gently and took my hand. I wrapped myself around him as we slowly walked down to the basement.

* * *

"You did this for me?" I said in awe. We had entered the tiny sealed up room, but now it looked completely different than it had the night before. A massive casket in polished, dark wood was placed where the dirty blanket and the teddy bear had been and the dirty walls were covered with thick, red velvet blankets. Just to make it a little bit homier. Alcide smiled proudly.

"Only the best for you." He said and kissed my hair.

"It can be locked from the inside. That way you don't ever have to worry about anyone exposing you. You're completely safe." The immense power of his love flooded my like sweet, hot water and I wrapped my arms tightly around him, hugging and kissing him tenderly.

"I love you, baby. Always." Alcide whispered tenderly and kissed my lips, filling me with his heat. My head buzzed sweetly and I felt calm again.

"Sweet dreams." Alcide whispered before I climbed in to the cushion-lined casket.

"Sleep-pods." I said and smiled.

"What?"

"Let's call these sleep-pods. Casket is just too morbid." I winked at him and he grinned.

"Have a nice nap in your sleep-pod then." He blew me a kiss and could've sworn…I felt it hit my lips.

* * *

I decided to visit Bill in Bon Temps the following nights. He and I, strange at is seemed, were in a very similar situation. His house hadn't been worked at since…forever I assumed. Flakes of old paint barely clung to the walls and the porch was squeaking loudly as I stepped up the two steps. His screen door barely hung to the doorframe as I opened it and gently knocked.

"Ashlyn?" Bill opened the door within a few seconds and looked at me surprised.

"I was expecting Sookie." He said in his deep, characteristic hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry." I said and smiled meekly.

"But I need someone to talk to. I was hoping…I could trust you." Bill's features softened and he step aside.

"Of course you can. Come on." I stepped over the threshold and looked around his dark, rather dusty home.

"I am sorry. I have not had the time to…clean up." Bill said embarrassed and I smiled.

"Don't worry about that. I sleep in a basement." I walked in to the living room and sat down perched on the end of the old couch.

"What is troubling you?" Bill sat down across from me on the other side of the blackened coffee table.

"I…I have a sister." I said lowly.

"A sister?"

"Yes. Abrianna. She…" I bit my lip and looked hard at Bill.

"Bill, I need to know I can trust you to keep this to yourself, because you are the only one who can understand my trepidations." Bill jerked in surprise.

"As friend of Sookie and unwillingly turned vampire I give you my word. You can trust me." He stood up and sat on the edge of the table in front of me and took my hand.

"Whatever is troubling you; I will understand and I will do what I can to help." The genuine tone of his voice and his caring gaze calmed me and I nodded silently.

"Abrianna has the ability to turn vampires back to humans." I whispered and waited for some kind of reaction. Bill's eyes widened in surprise, but he remained calm.

"The turned vampires are called half-breeds because they keep their vampire strength and speed and the occasional need for blood. Abrianna has…turned one. Her companion Josef. They age slower, but they age, breath and have a beating heart. She…she offered to give me my life back." My voice faded as the lump grew in my throat.

"My God…" Bill whispered and brushed his hair back. He looked completely dazed and I hoped that he was true to his promise and didn't act on this.

"I…I don't know what to do, Bill." I wiped my cheek and sniffed.

"We both love mortals. We both would give anything to live a normal life with them. But…what is natural about being a half-breed?" Bill's voice was hollow.

"Nothing is natural about half-breeds. Josef is the only one. If we did it we would be…something rare. Something…hunted." I met Bill's eyes and he nodded, barely visible. His eyes looked dark and distant.

"And it wouldn't make much of a difference, we would age but it would still be very slow. We would still watch them…die." I pressed my lips tightly shut and swallowed my sobs. Bill squeezed my hand.

"We seem to both be fools for the love we feel for these humans." He said and my thoughts flickered to Eric.

"Why can't Eric?" I whispered and Bill wrinkled his forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"Why can't Eric feel love like we do? He is just as much vampire as you and I. No more and no less." Bill looked baffled by my question and had I been able to I would blush furiously.

"What has he done." Bill grumbled and looked at me.

"He…he bound me to him. The bond is tighter."

"What? That…" Bill grumbled and gritted his teeth. I sobbed and pressed my hand over my mouth.

"He refuses to let go of me. And he refuses to acknowledge any human feeling. Like love. And I…I can't let myself love him, not when a life with him would mean nothing more than…sex…and obeying him as my maker. I'm not made that way."

"Neither am I. Sookie and I…there is love. And to have Sookie without love would be wrong."

"To have Alcide without love would be wrong. He loves me. Deeply. And I love him, because he keeps my humanity. But now…now that Eric has tightened our bond it's hard to give my everything to Alcide. I am not able to." The pain in the words forced a sob out of me and I covered my face with my hands. Bill slipped down next to me and cradled me under his arm, silently rocking me back and forth.

"Bill?" Sookie stood in the arch leading to the hallway and I turned to look at her.

"Oh my God, Ashlyn!" She exclaimed and hurried over to me. She sat down close to me and grabbed my hands.

"What did that jerk Eric do now!" She fumed and I had to smile. You didn't have to know Sookie for long to love her and know she had your back.

"What _didn't_ he do." I said silently and smiled, almost morbidly. I told her everything I had told Bill and afterwards she looked completely stunned.

"And now he has your sister captive? Actually thinking that will get you back?"

"I don't know if that's what he's trying to do. He's Eric. Maybe he'll try to force Abrianna to change him. Maybe he'll sell her to the highest bidder." I shook my head, finding it hard to believe that Eric could do anything like that. I had seen a tender side once. Why couldn't he just hold on to that?

"I have to go back to Fangtasia and make sure Abrianna is okay." I said and stood up abruptly.

"We're going with you." Sookie said firmly and stood up as well.

"No. I have to go alone. Anymore and Eric will only see it as a threat. I don't know what he's planning to do so it's best I deal with him alone." I said and shook my head.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What about Alcide?" Sookie touched my arm gently.

"Alcide will rip Eric's head off if he gets close, so that's not an option. Luckily he understands completely. And he won't leave me. Ever." I smiled sadly at the thought of him. I was luckier than I thought I deserved.

"I'll be fine. Eric would never hurt me." I said with a smile before hugging Sookie.

"Thank you for listening, Bill." I said and smiled at him.

"Anytime, dear Ashlyn." He replied and nodded.

* * *

I felt him before I even saw Fangtasia. His boiling mood rolled in me, threatening to take control over my own emotions. I couldn't make sense of anything I felt from him. Confusion, desperation, anger.

_Calm yourself, Eric._ My thoughts were directed at him, but I didn't expect him to pick up on them. But when I entered Fangtasia I realized he had. He stood by the bar, watching me as I entered. The rolling emotions in me had calmed. It stung in me to see his face open like that. If he really did feel something he truly didn't want to own up to it, but I saw something in his eyes every once in a while.

"Where's my sister." I grumbled, quickly putting a lid on any kind of emotion that might seep out of me. Like hell I wouldn't give him the same treatment he gave me.

"Ashlyn…" Eric started towards me but I pushed past him.

"Abrianna!" I called out loudly. Just seconds later the backroom door opened and Abrianna came running out.

"Ashlyn! Thank the Goddess you're alright!" She said and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"Has he hurt you?" I asked calmly and studied her face closely. Abrianna shook her head, her red bangs brushed over her eyes.

"He knows the price to pay." She whispered and eyed me.

"What do you want with my sister." I turned to Eric, pointing out that I would not let him get to her by firmly moving Abrianna behind me.

"Leverage." Eric's voice lowered to a deep grumble and his eyes narrowed. His answer surprised me.

"You will never get to me through Abrianna. You will never win me back by threatening my sister!"

Eric moved to the side, digging his hands in to his pockets. He hunched his shoulders, through not slumping. He didn't look uncomfortable or unsure. Just thoughtful.

"How do one feel love." He said hoarsely and even Abrianna froze in her steps.

"W…what…?" I stuttered like a lost child, staring big-eyed at him. Eric lifted his cold blue gaze to me.

"Teach me."

_...And don't ever let me down...  
_


	40. There is always eternity

**It seems we have come to the end, already! :O I chose to shorten the end of my story, because it would only drag out in to the boring had I kept it going any longer.  
But I hope you all like it, nevertheless!  
A list for the "soundtrack" will follow right after this one.  
I will soon be posting the follow-up story, so STAY TUNED! - ADDICTION Book 2: REJUVENATION**  
**Keep your reviews coming, you know I love and need it. :)  
**

* * *

_...I am not running anymore..._

40.

"I don't want to live like a glorified corpse for fangbangers to drool at." I sat perched on the edge of massive rock, overlooking Shreveport far below. I pressed my arms around me legs and stared out on the black sky and the blinking stars trying to match the lights of the city.

"I'm not asking you to." Eric spoke from behind me.

"You refuse to feel…love." The wind grabbed hold of my hair, whipping it back.

"I will turn human for you." Eric's voice was toneless, yet deep and loving. I stood up, leaning in to the wind before turning to look at him. He stood tall and strong, like I knew him.

"I won't." I said silently and Eric's eyes widened.

"Why not? Your mortality and humanity was taken from you. And I know of no other vampire more human than you." Eric looked surprised and I closed my eyes, smiling sadly.

"I am what I am. My humanity will always be part of me. But my human life? No…my human life was half-lived. With or without my poisonous blood I can never get back all the years lost, running and fighting for my life. I've been given a fresh start. This is who I am. Living like a half-breed is not an option. Josef told me, at the diner, that the need to drink human blood is still present. But since your organs are alive and circulating your own blood, drinking blood causes immense pain. Who wants to live like that? Who wants to be something half-way, let alone live like that? And even then you will live twice, maybe three times as long as your friends and family. There's pain either way."

"Do you love him?" Eric's tender question made me raise my head and look at him. He had moved closer and his blue eyes shone. I thought about it. Felt for it. With my inner eye I saw Alcide smiling at me.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes…" I whispered, even lower.

"How can I learn to feel love like you do?" Eric was close now and his hands gently touched my upper arms. It felt like feathers against my naked arms.

"Eric…you can't learn to feel love. You just do." I smiled and looked up at him.

"Don't turn human for me. Don't ever change." I whispered. Eric embraced my face and studied my face closely. His eyes flickered between my eyes and my lips. I let myself sink in to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. We didn't need words anymore. Slowly Eric bent towards me and I tilted my head up. His lips moved slowly against mine. Tenderly and as close to loving as he would ever get. His fingers braided with my hair, brushing through it until his hand rested against the back of my neck.

When our lips separated I felt myself quiver, ever so lightly.

"My lover, my daughter, my equal, my soul." Eric whispered and I opened my eyes, looking in to his deep sea of blue.

"I release you." His voice faded and I felt the bond give way and loosen. Now I truly looked in to the eyes of my equal. We were the same now. My eyes filled with tears.

"Go…live your life the way you wish it. Then we will have eternity. If you wish it." Eric smiled lightly and brushed the back of his finger over my cheek.

"Your sister will be safe if she wishes my protection. As will Josef."

"Eric…" My voice quivered with suppressed tears. Eric silenced me, putting his finger over my lips.

"Go. Now." He whispered and before I could open my mouth to say anything he had disappeared, a swift wind blowing my hair over my eyes. Thick tears rolled slowly down my cheeks.

* * *

I saw them through the slightly dirty windows. The green neon sign gave the surrounding woods an even greener tint and the gravel glittered lightly from recent rain. The music seeped out through the thin walls and laughter mixed with happy chatter. Alcide came over from the bar to the table he shared with Bill and Sookie and placed a drink in front of Sookie and took a sip of his own beer. Bill nursed a bottle of TruBlood in his hand and for the first time I saw him smile widely at something Alcide said. By coincidence Alcide spotted my through the window and he stopped dead. When he saw that I was smiling his face broke out in to a smile and he almost dropped the mug of beer, spilling it on to the table before spinning around and hurrying out. Sookie and Bill looked surprised from him to me and I gave them a light wave. Sookie's face instantly broke out in to a huge smile. She knew exactly what was going on and when she told Bill he gave me an approving nod and a knowing smile.

"Ashlyn!" Alcide's emotion-laced voice made me turn and before I knew it I was picked up off the ground and twirled around, securely embraced by strong, warm arms.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked tenderly as he placed me back down, never removing his arms from around my waist. I smiled widely.

"Everything is perfect, my sweet, strong, amazing Alcide." I brushed my fingers down his face.

"I love you. I love you and I want to be with you. If I can live a human life, in any degree, I want to live it with you. I don't care what happens in the future. I love you now and that's all that matters." As I spoke Alcide's face became softer and his eyes glittered more and more with tears. When I turned silent the tears trickled down his cheeks.

"My brave girl." He whispered shakily. I chuckled before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Say you love me." I whispered, close to his lips.

"I love you. Ashlyn, I love you." His lips crushed, hot and tender against mine and I knew _this_ was love.

"I am happy for you." Bill and Sookie came up to us and Bill was, for a change, the first to speak. He gave me a light smile.

"Your choice was a good one." He leaned in and whispered as Sookie squealed and hugged Alcide.

"Ashlyn!" Sookie's voice was high pitched and I laughed as she tossed herself around my neck.

"Will you get married? Oh you have to get married! Don't you worry; I'll throw you a great bachelorette party. Maybe I'll ask Sam to be bartender? Oh and Lafayette can cook!" She was blabbering on, too excited to hear my protests, so I only shook my head laughing. Alcide's eyes looked at me tenderly and I didn't have to do much thinking to realize he was actually liking that thought. Marriage. My stomach quivered happily. Maybe…

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER**

"Sookie!" I squealed and dodged her hand.

"Come on! Put it on princess! It's…customary!" Sookie laughed and jumped in front of me as I tried to escape the room.

"Like hell it is!" I flicked her hand away, while laughing so hard my cheeks started to hurt. I dodged her, but Sookie was hard to avoid. She flipped around and jumped, smacking the huge paper crown on my head. At that point I gave up and sank down on the collection of pillows in the middle of the floor.

"You should know better than to quarrel with Sookie." Abrianna shook her head and grinned at me. She down'ed her tequila and wrinkled her forehead, moaning.

"Oh Ashlyn, don't you miss this?" She said and held up her empty shot glass.

"Shut up." I said and nudged her. We grinned at each other. She didn't recent me for not accepting her gift of life. She completely understood. And after spending more time with me and Alcide she understood even more.

"I would like to taste a "Zombie" again." I said with a thoughtful smile, remembering my very first visit at Fangtasia. Abrianna's mouth twisted and she made a sound of disgust.

"That is one strong, nasty drink!" She said and I laughed.

"What, you can't hold you liquor?" I asked and Abrianna reached her tongue out at me.

The entrance door slammed close and we all turned. Josef came in, holding up two six-packs. One with beer, the other with TruBlood.

"_Now_ this bachelorette-party can start!" He announced with a huge grin, propping down next to Abrianna and smacking a kiss on her cheek.

"I still don't get why we have a boy at this party." Sookie sighed and shook her head.

"Because he only has us. The boy has no friends. We pity him." I said and Josef pushed my crown down in to my eyes.

"Drink your TruBlood and keep quiet, bridezilla!" He said and chuckled.

"It's one rude boy you gave life to, you know that Abrianna?" I said and faked shocked.

"Yes, well, no one's perfect. I gave him a pulse, he gave me attitude." The room burst out laughing and I loved how it felt so alive. Happiness was a picture and that picture consisted of the faces of my friends and my future husband.

"Do you want babies?" Abrianna asked all of a sudden and the laughter subsided.

"Abrianna!" Josef hissed but she just ignored him.

"My gift…!" She breathed and it looked like she just had an epiphany.

Babies? Children…it's not something a vampire ever thinks about. It's not possible. Dead bodies can't reproduce. Let alone sustain a growing life. The room was silent as Abrianna and I looked at each other in silence.

"Okay this is not loud enough. Come on, this is a party!" Sookie squealed and cranked up the music to avoid any further embarrassing silences and I shook myself, taking a deep sip of my bottled blood.

* * *

**AND SO…**

It seemed the stars themselves had dropped out of the sky to be part of what was taking place tonight. The trees surrounding the patch of green grass in Sookie's backyard was flecked with glittering, tiny lights. White ribbons made a short path up to Bill, who was clad in a black and white smoking. Next to him stood Alcide, clad in a dazzling off-white suit with tiny golden threads embroidered along the edge of the jacket. Sookie and Josef stood on the other side and were witnesses while Abrianna was my maid of honor. Before we got ready to head up the short isle she turned to me and placed her hand on my stomach. The familiar yellow light pressed out between her fingers and the even more familiar vivid, coiling heat entered through the thin fabric of my long, narrow dress, through my skin and in to my core. I smiled and closed my eyes. The life in the touch made my cheeks blush. Her gift was so powerful she seemed to restore bits and pieces of my own humanity whenever she touched me.

"Heartbeat is strong. You've got a fighter there." Abrianna's eyes glittered happily.

"You've exceeded yourself, sister. The gift you've given us…" Abrianna smiled and shook her head.

"Just make me Godmother. After what I had to do to make this happen." She shook herself, faking disgust and I giggled. She really had seen more than what normal people would ever have to. To be able to make the seed take hold in my belly she had to be there when…well, you know. Two hours she sat with her eyes pressed shut in concentration, her arms reached out over us and her warm golden light embracing us. Sweat beads had formed on her forehead and she hadn't stopped before she was sure it had worked. Ever since that night she came to me, every day to give my belly a new round of life-giving blessings and now, 2 months later, it still lived.

"His father is waiting. Would you like to give me away now?" I asked and winked at her.

"No, that is my job." I spun around at the tender, familiar voice and barely managed to keep my tears away as my adopted father, Frederick smiled at me with arms outreached.

"Father..!" I whimpered and tossed myself in to his embrace.

"My pretty daughter. Look at you." He whispered, choked up. He held me at an arm's length and looked at me, dressed in a long, sleeveless, slender pearl-white dress with simple white beads around the neckline. Red flowers circled my simple hairdo.

"A vampire carrying life." He said astonished and shook his head smiling.

"You have always been an astonishing girl, my daughter." He said gently and kissed my forehead.

Soft music started playing and we turned towards the awaiting group. Abrianna headed first up the aisle and I firmly took my father's arm.

From that first step, down that isle I knew my life had started. A future. Whoever said a vampire life couldn't be complete?

Whatever lay in front of me didn't matter. I gave my promise to Alcide.

_This is forever._

_...I am home...  
_

* * *

_From Book 2: Rejuvenation  
I haven't been back in Shreveport, Louisiana for 250 years. Had it really been that long? As I walked in to town the memories flooded back. The town had changed, no doubt. 250 years did a lot with a smalltown like Shreveport._

His throne chair had grown bigger since the last time I had set foot here. But he was his old, glorious self. His black, tight fitted pants clung to his muscular body like a lover. He wore a blood red short, the sleeves were unbuttoned and so was the rest of it, showing off his muscular chest and rock hard abs. The stripper coiled around the pole in front of him, but he looked rather bored, just like I remembered him.  
"Are you ever entertained by a stripping girl, Mr. Northman?" I said, smiling wryly as Eric's eyes quickly shifted from the stripper to me. His bright blue eyes blazed to life and he stood up abruptly. "Ashlyn?"

**Stay tuned! :D**


	41. Playlist

**ADDICTION SOUNDTRACK**

**I have to thank SatiricalSophiee for this idea! :)  
This soundtrack/playlist I put together based on text I think matches the story, music that works with the different moods and settings and things like that.**

Many of horror – Biffy Clyro (_Ashlyn & Eric_)

If today was your last day – Nickelback (_Ashlyn & Alcide_)

Bring me to life – Evanescence

Brothers in arms – Dire Straits

She moves in her own way – The Kooks

The other side – Bruno Mars

Crossfire – Brandon Flowers

My immortal – Evanescence

Breathe me – Sia

Slow dancing in a burning room – John Mayer

God & Satan – Biffy Clyro

S.E.X – Nickelback

Talking to the moon (Acoustic Piano version) – Bruno Mars

Make you feel my love – Ronan Keating (_Alcide's song to Ashlyn_)

Time – Chris Cornell

This I promise you – Ronan Keating (_The Wedding_)


End file.
